Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja. Y LO PEOR! TODOS VIVEN EN LA CASA DE SAKURA! AKATSUKI- HEBI - TERMINADO
1. PREFASIO

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Prefacio**

**.**

**.**

Ese día había sido totalmente aburrido para la kunoishi de cabellera rosada, estaba realizando una misión en solitario clase D, debía escoltar a un comerciante hasta el país del té, una tarea sumamente fácil, además de no tener ninguna novedad durante la misión, de hecho todo el camino estuvo totalmente vacío salvo los 2 civiles que vieron a la entrada del país.

Estaba algo cansada, ya que había decidido no parar a descansar en todo el día, después de todo, así llegaría a konoha cerca de las 5 de la tarde, no es que tuviera prisa, y tampoco que corriera peligro, en los últimos 9 meses no había ocurrido ningún incidente que pusiera en riesgo las alianzas entre las naciones, de hecho era todo lo contrario, la última misión de alto rango que había tenido fue cuando se dispusieron a sellar al tres colas, y akatsuki apareció, después de eso, ningún incidente relacionado con ellos había llegado hasta oídos de alguien.

Si, Akatsuki, la banda de criminales rango S más peligrosa de toda la historia ninja, reconocida por sus capas negras con nubes rojas, así como de el alto poder de todos sus integrantes ya no había causado estragos desde hace 9 meses, es como si hubieran desaparecido, claro estaba que no habían muerto, si no la noticia ya hubiera volado por todas las aldeas y el ninja que lo hubiera logrado ya hubiera recorrido las aldeas pidiendo las recompensas que marca el libro Bingo de cada aldea de donde son los integrantes.

Desde ese tiempo las misiones se limitaban a hacer escoltas, trasladar documentos muy importantes o simplemente eliminar a criminales, pero no del grado con el que se había hecho acreedor akatsuki o incluso Hebi, pero para su suerte, Hebi aun no estaba en nuestro libro Bingo. ¿la razón?

Se podría decir que Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura eran los abogados fieles de su antiguo y faltante miembro de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha, y claro se había salvado, ya que matar a Orochimaru no era una cosa que le importase a muchos, incluso mejor, ya que Orochimaru si estaba en su libro Bingo. Así que no fue algo tomado para mal, y fuera de eso, no habían asesinado a nadie más en su camino, de hecho las noticias que llegaban de ellos eran mínimas. Incluso nulas.

En fin, esos últimos 4 años no habían pasado en vano para nadie.

En Konoha, las cosas pintaban cada vez mejor, Naruto mejoraba a cada segundo que pasaba, Kakashi también había copiado técnicas nuevas que había visto por aquí y por allá. Shikamaru seguía igual de vago, Choji con su mismo amor por la comida, e Ino igual de cuidadosa con sus cabellos. Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Todos habían mejorado, sobretodo Sakura, que dejo de ser la "molestia" del equipo 7 para pasar a ser la mejor medi-ninja de Konoha, que le había costado demasiado sudor y sangre, ya que Tsunade no se la había puesto fácil.

Y había demostrado sus habilidades en la invasión a Suna, donde salió victoriosa sobre Sasori de Akatsuki, quien casi llega a la muerte [aquí no murió] pero fue salvado de último minuto por otro de los miembros de ese grupo criminal.

La aldea de Suna también había tenido varios cambios, desde que Gaara entro como Kazakage, las relaciones diplomáticas entre Konoha y Suna habían mejorado muchísimo, el No Sabaku cambio muchas cosas que probablemente en el gobierno de su padre estuvo mal, y se implemento más la medicina por medio de chakra, en el hospital de Konoha había muchos internos de la arena, que estaban ahí para aprender todas las técnicas innovadoras de la princesa de la medicina, Tsunade, la Hokage y orgullosa Sannin de Konoha, que ya había entregado todos sus conocimientos a sus alumnas, Shizune y Sakura.

Toda una época de paz en el mundo ninja, aunque todos estaban más alerta que nunca, ya que Akatsuki aun estaba rondando por ahí, aunque nadie haya visto a ninguno desde hace mucho.

.

-Haruno Sakura, es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… - dijo un peli naranja haciendo que la pelirosa se parara al instante y quedara en shock.


	2. CAP: 1: ¡AKATSUKI REAPARECE!

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**CAP: 1: ¡AKATSUKI REAPARECE!**

**.**

**.**

-Haruno Sakura, es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… - dijo una voz que acababa de parecer en el camino de la pelirosa dejándola totalmente en shock, no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era la persona que ahora tenía enfrente, pero de algo estaba seguro, no era un aliado a Konoha, y por su vestimenta, no podría ser alguien seguro. O eso fue lo primero que pensó Sakura cuando el hombre de cabellos anaranjados de le puso a mitad de su camino, la cara la tenia llena de extraños metales haciéndolos parecer pircing, pero eso no lo volvía una persona peligrosa a los ojos jades de la chica, lo que más temía eran a esos ojos, unos ojos extraños, como si tuviese marcados carriles para correr. Pero lo que lo hacía aun más peligroso, esa su capa negra con nubes rojas.

Si bien, se sabía que akatsuki en estos momentos no había realizado un ataque, no se tenía total confianza sobre su desaparecimiento, y la respuesta estaba ahí, enfrente de la estatica alumna de la tercer hokage.

-Q-que… quieres… - le pregunto con la voz quebrantada la pobre chica, que bien era fuerte, pero todos sabían sobre los niveles de poder de un akatsuki, el poder de destruir toda una aldea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. E inmediatamente una sombra apareció hasta hacerse más nítida dejando ver a un chico de unos 25 años a lo mucho, de cabellos azabaches en una coleta y unos ojos azabaches -_iguales a los de Sasuke- _le vino el recuerdo de esos ojos de los que una vez estuvo enamorada, porque ya lo había superado, ¿no? – I-itachi…

Estaba claro, no muchas eran capaces de salir de sus labios, estaba estupefacta, tenía ante sus ojos ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, un criminal rango S de su propia aldea, además de asesino de casi todo el clan Uchiha y destrozador de la vida de su ex –compañero de equipo, razón por la cual ahora es visto por muchos como un criminal más, como él. Esas eran razones suficientes como para odiarlo, pero en lugar de reclamar o moverse, porque ni eso podía.

Claro, estaba consciente que la atraparían en menos de 5 segundos si trataba escapar, no por nada logro eliminar al clan más poderoso de Konoha en una sola noche y solo.

-Baya Itachi, creo que eres famoso… - le dijo en tono de burla el peli naranja a su compañero

-gajes del oficio – le contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Quiénes son y Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto un poco más segura la chica que aun estaba frente ambos portadores de capas.

-Soy Pein, líder de Akatsuki, y se podría decir que venimos en son de paz. – dijo el naranja.

-Itachi Uchiha, y lo que queremos hacer es un pacto. – le dijo tranquilamente

-¿Un pac-pacto? ¿De qué? No pensamos entregar al Kyuubi! – grito al imaginarse que era lo que akatsuki quería de ella

-ya no estamos interesados en el kyuubi, pero queremos tener una asamblea con la gondaime, Tsunade.

-¿Qué clase de pacto? – pregunto algo sorprendida, ¿akatsuki quería un pacto? Con Tsunade?

-una alianza – hablo de nuevo en líder – es sencillo.

-¿una alianza? – esa conversación cada vez la sorprendía más, y más la tranquilidad con la que hablaban, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

-tal vez sea difícil de comprender, pero digamos que unirnos a Konoha, claro, a cambio de este "favor" nosotros le daremos algo a cambio, por ejemplo información, y toda la protección que seamos capaces de dar por medio del poder de nuestros miembros. – termino el azabache. Dejando a una pobre Sakura sin defensas verbales, jamás se había planteado estar en una situación semejante, pero, ¿Qué ninja de konoha lo estaba? Se podría jurar que ni siquiera la misma Tsunade se lo había planteado alguna vez, ni cuando estaba tan borracha que no podía ni caminar.

-¿ustedes que ganan? Porque como lo pintan, solo Konoha ganaría fuerza y poder. – dijo la pelirrosa tras meditar muy bien sus palabras, podría estar segura que era una trampa, pero los miembros que tenía enfrente era reales, de carne hueso y tampoco estaba en un getjutsu para secuestrarla.

-Ganamos más que ustedes, ganamos el respaldo de una villa, de un hogar, sin tener que vivir bajo cuevas repletas de trampas y getjutsus.

-y a todo esto, ¿Cuál es mi papel, según ustedes en esta discusión? – pregunto la pelirosa, ya un poco más calmada, ya que si decían la verdad, matarla estaría en contra de sus planes, pero aun así con la guardia alta. No puedes confiar en criminales rango S en 5 minutos.

-Eres la alumna de la quita hokage, digamos que si tu pides que nos escuche lo hará. – dijo de nuevo el líder

-y porque lo haría, ¿Por qué no van directamente ustedes?

-vamos Haruno, solo tendríamos 2 opciones, la aldea está envuelta en una esfera de getjutsu que la rodea completamente, cualquier invasión sería detectada, aunque eso no sería un problema, ya que yo mismo cree ese sistema de jutsus que protegen a Konoha, no me cuesta nada desactivarlo, solo vasta usar mi Sharingan, que tengo seguro que conoces ese poder, ya que Sasuke y Kakashi-san lo poseen, pero eso sería una invasión y antes de poder hablar nos atacarían y si nos defendemos, adiós a nuestros planes – dijo replanteando toda su hipótesis - la segunda es que llegemos a las puertas y pidamos permiso para entrar, ¿pero les darían acceso a su aldea a un par de criminales rango S? ¿Tú qué opinas, Sakura?

Itachi había sacado dos probabilidades, pero ambas eran locas y a la vez muy acertadas y precisas para la situación.

-Aun asiendo lo que dices, Itachi, no veo porque tendría que ayudarlos en sus retorcidos planes, eses un desertor de Konoha, que asesinaste a todo tu clan y le destruiste la vida a tu hermano menor, no vería porque tan dé repente tanto amor por tu villa. – le dijo la chica ya un poco más envenenada.

-En eso te equivocas, tú no sabes lo que pasa en Konoha, ni siquiera la Hokage sabe lo que pasa exactamente en Konoha! Han vivido en puras mentiras. Y si quieres salvar a Sasuke nos tienes que ayudar! – le dijo el peli naranja.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto! Hee! Itachi! – les grito la pelirosa,

- eso es algo que no tenía planeado hacer, fue un acuerdo con el tercer hokage, pero tras su muerte, Danzou se aprovecha de la situación! – dijo el azabache

-¿Danzou? ¿qué tiene que ver Danzou en todo esto?

- es una larga historia, y preferiría contarla con la Hokage presente, no pensamos entrar a la villa así como así, pero podemos hacer una reunión en un punto cercano a la aldea, al igual que con el Kazakage Gaara, el entra en nuestros planes.

-accedere a sus peticiones, solo porque veo que esto ya vas más allá de hechos que estén en mis manos y como están de acuerdo en hablar.

-gracias. – les dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que también sacaron un poco de lugar a Sakura.

Sakura hizo una serie de sellos para realizar una invocación, y al instante apareció una Lechuza blanca con color rosa en el final de las plumas, invocación de la que estaba más que orgullosa.

Pronto hizo una mensaje para Tsunade y lo puso en la pata de la lechuza con banda de Konoha y emprendió el vuelo.

"_Tsunade-sama, Akatsuki está pidiendo un pacto con Konoha, piden una asamblea con usted a las afueras de Konoha P:45G, mañana a las 6:00 PM, también llama al Kazakage" firmado: SH_

_-_Entonces salgamos. – dijo el moreno.

Sakura y los 2 akatsukis salieron corriendo a una velocidad alta para llegar a esa hora, aunque no era problema para ninguno de los tres. Todos tenían un entrenamiento bastante estricto.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Dattebayo! Viejo este ramen esta increíble! – le dijo un rubio muy emocionado e imperativo al cocinero de su restaurant favorito de toda la villa.

-me alegra que siempre tu guste mi ramen Naruto.

-si viejo, cuando yo sea hokage are que el ramen sea la comida oficial de konoha!

-no se cómo sobrevives cuando estas de misión Naruto – le dijo una rubia ojiazul que también estaba en el establecimiento.

-Que problemático ¬¬ - dijo un moreno de coleta

-pues veras mis queridos amigos, una de las creaciones más importantes fue el ramen instantáneo, la forma más fácil de crear ramen cuando uno está de misión – dijo y claro estaba que por un momento todos creyeron que diría algo coerente, pero tras las palabras del rubio todos cayeron estilo anime y se abofetearon mentalmente por creer que Naruto diría algo cuerdo, pero el rubio seguía en su pose de flor del otto –hace muchos años, cuando la luna…. – pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte del Inuzuka –Kiba! Porque me pegas!

-por bakka! Por eso te pego! Bakka! – le contesto el castaño

Si, la aldea de la hoja estaba en completa paz, por supuesto las misiones eran pocas pero muy bien pagadas, y los ninjas podrían disfrutar de sus amigos y compañeros

-Falta la frentezota para que te de tus coscorronazos – le dijo la Yamanaka

-waa! Si, ya extraño a Sakura-chan! – dijo poniendo la barbilla en los brazos cruzados que descansaban en la mesa del local, y sin notarlo creando una viborita de celos en cierta pelinegra de ojos perlas como la luna. – pero hoy regresa! – dijo recuperando su imperatividad

-no tienes remedio, que problemático….

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Incluso llegaron una hora antes al punto de reunión y poco después llegaron varios ninjas de la Arena y el Kazakage, haciendo un triangulo, los akatsukis, los de la arena, y Sakura.

Todos mantenían la guardia en alto, sobretodo Suna, porque no sabían mucho de la situación, y poco después apareció la Hokage a la hora marcada y se pusieron del lado de Sakura.

-muy bien, ¿Akatsuki, para que nos mandaron llamar? – hablo la hokage llendo al grano desde el principio.

-bueno, los mandamos llamar, como ya dijimos, para establer un pacto entre sus aldeas y akatsuki, mi organización.

-¿Qué clase de pacto? – hablo el kazakage

- pues verán, lo que queremos es unirnos a Konoha, como ninjas.

-¿quuee? – preguntaron los dos kages

-así es, sabemos que eso no es fácil, cada uno de los miembros alguna vez pertenecimos a alguna aldea ninja, pero desertamos, pero a cambio que nos recojan en Konoha, nosotros brindaremos protección militar, en este caso con el poder de nuestros miembros, que todos tienen un excelente poder así como únicas habilidades – expreso el líder

-así como también regresaremos el biuji que fue tomado del kazakage a la fuerza como señal de arrepentimiento, así como que se entregara a Konoha los biujis que hemos capturado hasta ahorita, con un total de 3 biujis. Y la presencia de la Arena, es porque queremos que también sea aceptado el acuerdo, al igual que Konoha, también gozaran de todos los beneficios, y nosotros estaremos a cargo de la Hokage como ninjas normales de la aldea. – hablo el pelinego

-así como también se les dará información que ha sido recaudada por nuestra organización. – hablo de nuevo el líder de las nubes rojas

-información que viene desde la fundación de Konoha y otros enemigos como orochimaru.

-Pero Orochimaru está muerto, Sasuke lo mato – hablo rápidamente la gondaime de Konoha,

-no del todo, Orochimaru residía hasta hace poco en el cuerpo de Sasuke, mi hermano, pero tras un encuentro, donde ambos terminamos gravemente heridos, pero logre uno de mis objetivos, sacar a Orochimaru del cuerpo de mi hermano y liberarlo de la marca de la maldición.

-¿pero que no tu odias a tu hemano y a tu clan? – le pregunto Sakura inredula, que aun estaba en la plática y más atenta que nunca.

-Eso es una historia más antigua, es sobre Danzou. – Hablo el Uchiha - Fue un trato entre el tercero y yo, pero Danzou estaba enterado de todo y tras la muerte Danzou planea hacer un golpe de estado para convertirse en el Hokage.

-Pero Danzou era la mano derecha del tercero, como podría traicionarlo!

-No, eso era lo que quiso hacer creer todo, el es el que ínsito al segundo Hokage a deshacer al clan Uchiha y eliminarlo, Danzou perteneció a un clan que fue eliminado por los Uchihas durante la primera guerra, y desde entonces se ha querido vengar, pero cuando se eligió al primer Hokage, el no tenía suficiente poder como para pelear por el cargo, así que se hizo el fiel confidente del primero, después del segundo y el tercero y ahora que tiene toda la sección de Raíz, pretende un golpe de estado.

-¿Queeee?

-¿pero cómo? Danzou no es tan grande como para haber vivido durante la época del segundo – repuso la gondaime

-Esa es una larga historia, que estaremos más que dispuestos a contar si se ejecuta nuestro pacto – termino de nuevo el chico con pircings esperando una respuesta por medio de los kages –Podemos esperar media hora para que hablen entre ustedes y se pongan de acuerdo – y los de capas negras se desvanecieron en 2 esferas de humo.

…

La media hora estaba pasando rápido, ya solo faltaban pocos segundos cuando los 2 chicos que venían en representación de Akatsuki dieron su aparición justo de la misma forma en que habían desaparecido 30 minutos atrás, no se habían ido muy lejos, solo unos 100 metros bosque adentro, pero sus presencias no estaban cubiertas.

-¿y bien? – pregunto el líder sabiendo que la respuesta iría a la afirmativa, ya que de la decisión de Konoha y Suna podría depender lo que sería la cuarta guerra ninja y la vida de miles de personas que morirían en esta, además ellos salían ganado.

-La desición ya fue tomada, como muy bien sabrán la respuesta aun esta en el aire, tendrán que pasar un "periodo de prueba" y si lo pasan afirmativamente serán ninjas de Konoha oficiales.

-¿qué clase de periodo de prueba? – pregunto el azabache

- es un año, un año en el que estarán en supervisión, no tendrán a ANBUs detrás de ustedes, y deberán aceptar todas las reglas que rigen a los ninjas de Konoha. Serán puestos a prueba y de ahí se decidirá que rango obtendrán, tampoco esperamos que sean muy bien aceptados en otras aldeas, por eso trabajaran bajo mascaras ANBU y otras cosas que ya discutiremos en su punto, deben de saber que la máxima autoridad y quien toma las decisiones aquí, soy yo y así mismo juraran lealtad a Konoha, sus habitantes y aldeas aleadas.

-eso no será ningún problema –Dijo de nuevo el líder de la organización de criminales –Todos los integrantes, están de acuerdo en…

¡!PUUUMMMM! [ok, eso es una explosión, pero los efectos de sonido no son lo mio ¬¬]

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

_**Ok, hasta yo lo reconosco, este capi no es muy bueno, pero akatsuki no puede llegar así no mas a konoha y ser recibidos con los brazos abiertos, y va a ver un juego de cosas antes de que comience la trama de la historio y los lindos akatsukis sean ninjas de Konoha y vivan sus locas aventuras al lado de Naruto, Sakura, ¿Sasuke? Y los demás. Y porque no Hebi también puede entrar!**_

_**Ya que estamos llenando la villa de los peores asesinos! Que mas da tener a Hebi!**_

_**¿Creen que esta historia meresca un RR?**_


	3. CAP 2: SED DE VENGANZA

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 2: Sed de Venganza**

_-Itachi-nee-san! Vamos a jugar!..._

_-Itachi-nee-san! Me ayudas con mi tarea de la academia…_

_Itachi… Itachi… Itachi…_

_-Aferrate a la vida y cuanto tengas los mismo ojos, ven, y véngate!_

_-matame… matame…_

Cada palabra acompañada de una imagen, esas imágenes que le habían acompañado durante toda su vida, taladrándole la cabeza, pegados como una sanguijuela se aferra a su presa y revividos cada noche en sus sueños.

No es que durmiese poco, que siempre se durmiera al último y se despertase primero. Pero a veces los sueños no dejan dormir, y mucho menos cuando no son sueños… si no recuerdos, cosas que viviste y te destrozaron, pero no te dejan olvidarlas, están presentes casa segundo, minuto y momento de tu vida, despierto o dormido en los sueños, en el aire, en todo.

No te permiten olvidar y seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Te tachan y recriminan destruyéndote, incitándote solo a una cosa:

Venganza

… … … … … … … … … …

Uno de los primeros rayos del sol naciente lo despertó, y se incorporo a la rama donde había pasado la noche, siempre era así, después de sus pesadillas, corrección, su pesadilla, siempre era la misma, la que recordaba que tenía que matar a alguien, que matar a su propio hermano, al que un día amaba tanto y le sacaba sonrisas, verdaderos y puras sonrisas.

Vislumbro la posición del sol, apenas los primeros rayos escapaban, y por la estación, debían de ser minutos pasadas de las seis de la mañana, su equipo aun dormía plácidamente, todos alrededor de la pequeña fogata centrada en medio del claro donde se encontraban.

La vida no les sonreía del todo, había matado a Orochimaru, bien por ellos, pero eso solo era la primera parte de su plan: obtener poder; ahora ya lo tenía, aunque siguiese entrenando, sabía que su propio hermano no era un adversario común y corriente, era el primogénito del clan Uchiha, el genio que ya era todo un ANBU de respeto a los 13, y que mato a su clan entero en una noche.

No sería una batalla cualquiera, había conseguido un equipo, que según él, poseían habilidades que le serian útiles para encontraros y mantener una batalla sin que hubiera entrometidos. Así como de rastreo, después de todo, ni siquiera las aldeas más fuertes habían dado con Akatsuki.

Bajo de la rama que estaba fácil a 15 metros de altura y se posiciono al lado de la fogata, todo un tomate de una bolsa, y lo comenzó a morder como si fuese una manzana, y pronto, tras escuchar las pequeñas mordidas, los demás se fueron levantando.

Un chico robusto de cabello naranja, Juugo; con ojos soñolientos, levanto una mano, y un canario llego hasta su mano, chillando unas cosas al chico.

El segundo en despertar fue una fémina, de cabellos rojizos y ojos casi del mismo color, Karin; llevaba puesto unos mini-short a juego con una polera de mangas largas color azul cielo con blanco y unas botas hasta arriba de las rodillas, se puso unos lentes, ajustándolos al final desde el puente, se levanto en movimientos secos y robóticos y pateo un el saco que estaña a su derecha.

-Ahhh!—chillo del dolor el contenido del saco, más no se levanto - Mamá! Hoy no hay academia… - dijo entre sueños al volverse a quedar dormido.

-cara de pez! Mueve tu trasero y levántate! – le grito de nuevo la pelirroja.

-mugre pelo de zanahoria! Deja de creerte la jefa! - le grito un chico de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos violetas que abrazaba una espada, Suigetsu; que se levanto hecha una fiera del saco donde dormía.

-Sasuke-sama – le hablo en peli naranja al moreno – se ha visto a Akatsuki en cerca de Konoha. – le informo.

-ya nos dirigimos a Konoha.

-Pero Sasuke, ¿qué no ya no estamos tras tu hermano? – le dijo la pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Karin.

-Vamos por Danzou. Itachi tuvo suerte de escapar con vida, pero aun así, no se salva, solo ha pasado a segundo término, el hecho que Danzou haya dado la orden, no quiere decir que él no se haya podido haber negado.

-Konoha está a solo algunas horas.

Los hermanos Uchicha ya habían tenido un gran encuentro, habían luchado hasta terminar sin una gota de chakra, pero sus equipos los auxiliaron y ambos terminaron vivos, solo muy molidos; tras el encuentro no habían logrado acomodar muchas cosas, Itachi le había quitado el sello de maldición que Orochimaru le implanto de gennin, cuando asía los exámenes chunnin en el bosque de la muerte, fuera de eso, no había hecho ni hablado más de la cuenta de él, pero tras una grata visita de Tobi, uno de los más recientes miembros de Akatsuki, le había contado un par de cosas más, como que Danzou estaba metido en todos los asuntos de la muerte del clan, aunque solo le dijo eso, y que Danzou era enemigo de los Uchihas, Enemigo de él, y que debía matarlo antes de que el eliminara a todos.

Y los 4 ninjas salieron a Konoha, en busca de uno de los que tuvieron algo que ver con el asesinato de su clan. Así es, Itachi era el asesino físico, el también era parte. Y solo para probar su poder, su hermano era un ser repugnante!

El viaje había sido corto, lograron llegar a Konoha esa misma tarde, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, no había mucho que ver, la mayoría de las calles ya estaban vacías, pero aun así habían decidido entrar por la puerta sur. Y se habían logrado colar muy fácilmente, solo usando sus ojos, y los guardianes de las puertas les dieron una cordial bienvenida.

Al entrar a la villa, Sasuke, que era el que encabezaba el recorrido hasta la cueva de Danzou saltando entre los tejados a gran velocidad, iba con la vista fija en su objetivo, como lo asía siempre, pero sus compañeros de equipo, prefirieron turistiar el lugar, viendo por primera vez la grandiosa aldea de Konoha, el orgullo del país del fuego por la grandeza de sus ninjas.

No les pareció nada del otro mundo, de hecho había aldeas incluso mejores, más grandes y por un decir más novedosas y con mayor solvencia, pero Konoha tenía algo que no habían visto.

Se respiraba paz en ese lugar, era esa sensación de tranquilidad que una persona siente cuando después de regresar de la guerra entra a un templo.

Además recordaban las palabras que siempre les daba su jefe: no maten a nadie. Y era bien sabido que todos los ninjas en Konoha se basaban en las mismas normas, no es que estuviesen escritas, las llevaban en sus venas, a cambio de otras aldeas, esa era por un decir "pacifica".

Llegar al lugar indicado no fue para nada difícil, pero entrar ocupo un poco más de esfuerzo, había ANBUs casi por todo el lugar, como soldaditos protegiendo a su general al mando.

Las habilidades de la pelirroja le cayeron como perlas del cielo a su equipo, y al parecer el jefe de raíz estaba al día con las técnicas visuales, para ser más especifico, el sharingan, cada ANBU estaba cubierto por un raro jutsu que lograba hacer imposible usar el sharingan para adentrarlos al genialísimo mundo del Genjutsu cortesía de los ojos rojos del clan Uchiha, aunque no era nada del otro mundo, una simple barrera en el iris, es todo, pero bastante difícil que realizar. Una prueba más de que Danzou los esperaba y que no se la pondría nada fácil.

Lo que al parecer no estaban listos para recibir era a un ninja creado por la misma aldea de la niebla, aldea creadora de asesinos a sangre fría y todo sin dejar rastros, combinado con un radar de chakras por más ocultos que estuviesen, el primer poseedor de la gran marca de la maldición de Orochimaru y las habilidades de un Uchiha. Definitivo, Sasuke supo escoger a su equipo.

-Baya, ya veo que no te fue difícil llegar hasta este punto, Uchiha Sasuke –hablo Danzou en cuanto abrieron las puertas de la oficina del jefe de raíz, que por las palabras decidas, los esperaba, y bastante preparado: había creado una barrera de chakra semejante a la que había mientras el tercer Hokage y Orochimaru peleaban, con la excepción de que Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu terminaron encerrados en 3 cilindros de chakra, dentro del mismo cubo en el que estaban Sasuke, Danzou y 2 ninjas ANBUs.

-¿Qué pretendes, Danzou? –hablo el Uchiha con la misma tranquilidad y serenidad que lo distinguían.

-La erradicación de clan, eso es todo – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero dentro de su cuerpo corría una adrenalina combinada con felicidad y burla.

-Debes estar bromeando si crees que puedes vencer a Sasuke-kun – grito con autosuficiencia la pelirroja desde su cilindro, mientras hacía activar un juego de explosivos que estaban a la entrada de la habitación, tratando de hacer desvanecer esa red de chakra que los envolvía e impedía su libertad, pero no logro nada, solo hacer explotar todo el piso del edificio.

-En eso te equivocas, las personas más poderosas son las más fáciles de manejar. El segundo Hokage, el tercero, los ninjas más destacados de su época, Itachi Uchiha, el gran genio del clan Uchiha. –decia mientras le restregaba el ultimo en la cara del Uchiha, con una expresión de burla, dejando a su oyente en desconcertó -Si, entiendo, no sabes nada de esa historia, NO sabes la verdadera historia de la aldea, y de hecho nadie la sabe, ni la va a saber, pero como ya vas a morir, os podre contártela, pero esperaremos a que llegue más audiencia, hay alguien que también estará ansioso de oírla y morir al lado de su querido Ototo. –dijo y empezó a reír para el mismo a carcajadas.

-¿Quién va a venir? – pregunto el albino de ojos violetas que acompañaba a Sasuke.

-Esa es una buena pregunta Suigetsu – le contesto Danzou entre risas –Espero tener la visita de Tsunade, tal vez también vengan unos amigos de Akatsuki e Itachi, Será el fin del clan Uchiha, Akatsuki les tendió una trampa a Konoha, Va a ver varias muertes, y ya que tenemos en la aldea al Kazakage, será como mi presentación como el sexto Hokage.

-Eres un bastardo! – le dijo el Uchiha

-Esperemos unos minutos más, no deben de tardar en llegar. – y así fue, a los pocos minutos entraron a la habitación los que Danzou había mencionado: Tsunade, Pein e Itachi. Pero los 3 quedaron fuera de la barrera, sin poder hacer nada para entrar –Los estábamos esperando, gracias por asistir a la función.

-Pein, ¿qué pasa aquí? – le pregunto la gondaime al akatsuki.

-Espere y vera.

-Todos los presentes deben de estar muy contestos, por primera vez en sus vidas escucharan la verdadera historia de esta aldea. – dijo el "anfitrión" de la función. –y por fin cumpliré con mi objetivo, Eliminar al estupido clan Uchiha, siempre vistos por todos como el gran y poderoso clan, el mejor solo por poseer una técnica de línea divisoria, siempre haciendo menos a los demás, no merecen ser parte de una aldea. Desde el idiota de Madara hasta Fogaku, pero por eso yo me jure eliminarlos. Desde que se fundó esta aldea traigo este propósito.

-Espera, ¿Qué no la aldea de Konoha se fundó hace como ochenta y tantos años? – le interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Por favor, no me interrumpas – dijo y una descarga eléctrica se produjo en el cilindro de la chica – pero ya que lo mencionas, si, fue asé mucho tiempo, yo tenía cerca de 30 años, cuando se iba a escoger al segundo Hokage, mi clan era débil, y quedo casí extinto durante la primera guerra ninja, solo 2 sobrevivientes, yo y mi hermano menor, pero murió de misión – dijo con los ojos en lejanía, recordando cada hecho – Eso nos hace iguales Sasuke, nuestras clanes fueron eliminados, dejándonos solos. –Dijo enfureciendo al menor, pero este solo se limito a reír con burla –Mi venganza es más compleja que la tuya, Sasuke, Yo me encargue de que el gran clan Uchiha fuese eliminado, primero, sacándolos de la aldea, en su propio distrito, alejados de los demás, las bestias y las personas no pueden vivir juntas, pero eso no fue suficiente, los aldeanos aun los veían como los gran Uchiha, el poderoso clan de la hoja.

-T-tu… -le interrumpió el moreno.

-No me interrumpas, no antes de que sepas la mejor parte, claro, para mí; Solo faltaba una pequeña pieza, un solo indicio para eliminarlos, y que más que el mismísimo golpe de estado que estaba por hacer el clan Uchiha, y quien mejor que para hacerlo, que el mismo Itachi Uchiha, aunque el desgraciado no hizo su trabajo, mi orden fue eliminar al clan entero, no dejar vivo a su escuencle hermano menor, y dejar su aldea, que tanto protegió, incluso sobre la vida de su clan, pero no pudo, no termino su cometido, todo por la vida de un mísero niño, Tu!

[ NOTA: eso,y toda la historia que Madara le cuenta a Sasuke después de la pelea contra Itachi ; para más información ver Naruto Shippuden capitulo 140, 141; lo que cambía fue lo que escribí;]

-Eso no es cierto… Itachi mato a todo el clan por poder! – grito Sasuke trastornado

-No es cierto, fueron mis órdenes y del tercero, aunque Sarutobi fue tonto en dejarse influenciar por mi venganza, pero fui yo, mi venganza! O si no preguntale a el mismo Uchiha Itachi – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los últimos llegados – El mismo pidió que la verdad no se supiera.

-Eres un bastardo! Cómo pudiste! – grito Sasuke.

-dime Sasuke, como te sentías cuando luchabas contra tu propio hermano… pero no te esperaba tan pronto, hubiera deseado ver qué cara ponías cuando supieras la verdad y hubieras asesinado a una persona que solo por protegerte dio todo lo que poseía, sus padres, su amante, su aldea, convirtiéndose en un criminal, y tu como se lo pagas, ¿odiándolo?, ¿persiguiéndolo por todo el mundo ninja para matarlo? Ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber si era cierto…

-Caya… -suplico el Uchiha menor mientras sus pupilas temblaban.

-Aun cuando después de la muerte del tercero, que era tu protector, vino a asegurarse de que no te pasara nada, a recalcar que estaba vivo y que cualquier cosa que te pasara el entraría. ¿y cómo actuaste tu, Sasuke?

-Danzou! Te declaro traidor de Konoha, serás encarcelado, al igual que tu consejo de ansíanos decrépitos! –anuncio la hokage, después de escuchar toda la historia y salir de su estupor, el cual compartía con Sasuke y Hebi.

-No te alteres Tsunade, hoy vas a morir, así que tu ley no va a poder pasar y yo seré el hokage.

-Vas a morir Danzou! – le dijo Sasuke, desenvaino su Katana, y salió directo a Danzou, apuntando a su corazón, pero fue detenido por 2 ANBUs –no me digas que el jefe de raíz ni siquiera puede luchar sus batallas. Si tantas ganas tienes de matarme, pelea contra mí.

El Uchiha paso electricidad de su chidori a la katana y la vatio contra los 2 ANBUs, y los dejo heridos de gravedad, y al instante los 3 cilindros se rompieron, dejando libre a Hebi. Y a danzou solo le enterro la katana en el estomago, cuidando de no dañar ningún órgano vital.

-por tus palabras pensé que darías mas pelea, Danzou, pero después de todo, ya eres un vejete. – le dijo antes de que cayera desmayado y el campo que los rodeaba se elimino

**.**

**.**

_U.u hasta aquí le dejo, la verdad estos capis no me gustan, pero como ya dije, son necesarios, ya para el próximo va a ver más de Akatsuki y Hebi._

_Va a aparecer Naruto, que lo mande a una misión a Suna, una muy importante y urgente! Va a ser el que haga los homenajes de inauración de ichikarus oficial en Suna! Así que no dilata en llegar!_

_Y pues así y asa! _

_**PD: Las actualizaciones del fic las hare los Lunes!**_

_**[**__a excepción del próximo capítulo, que lo hare antes del plazo ]_


	4. CAP 3: CASA

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 3: Casa**

**..**

**..**

-Que pase el primero – dijo serio Ibiki, era el encargado de hacer el interrogatorio a todos los que planeaban enlistarse en las filas de Konoha. Se encontraba en una habitación redonda y bastante grande, toda pintada de blanco, y un escritorio con 15 sillas, 14 a todo el rededor y una en el centro, con el escritorio.

-Aquí los tiene Ibiki-sama – le dijo uno de los ANBU que escoltaban a todos los excriminales. Y todos tomaron asiento.

-Bien, Uchiha Itachi, comenzaremos con tigo.. –y el moreno obedeció –lo aremos rápido, tengo muchos interrogatorios para hoy; ¿qué es lo que te trae a Konoha de nuevo?

-Creo, Ibik-san, que ya está al tanto de mi historia, esta es la aldea en la que nací, aunque también fui engañado de la forma más vil, no deja de seré mi aldea. –le contesto el moreno, escogiendo sus palabras con precisión.

-Si, ya leí el informe, supe que tanto Pein como tu lucharon contra los ANBU que aun apoyaban a Danzou después de su muerte. –dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos el informe i giraba la vista al peli naranja líder de akatsuki. –Pein, cual es su motivo para entrar a Konoha.

- Solo buscamos la protección que perdimos hace años de una aldea, no es fácil vivir solos y al salir a la calle ser asesinados. Queremos retirarnos de nuestro antiguo propósito y disfrutar la vida, por un decir.

-¿qué les hizo cambiar de opinió? – pregunto Ibiki

-el hecho de que todos somos iguales, en nuestras aldeas nunca fuimos queridos, por poseer ciertas habilidades nos apartaban, o no congeniábamos; pero queremos empezar de nuevo.

-Sii! Tobi es un buen chico y una vieja loca me quiso envenenar con dangos diciendo que tobi era un mal chico! – chillo el de mascara.

-Y tu, Karin.

-pues yo fui secuestrada por Orochimaru desde pequeña, siempre sola, y al igual que akatsuki, me gustaría pertenecer a algo.

El interrogatorio duro cerca de 3 horas, todos los ahí reunidos sacaron a relucir sus causas y el porqué de regresar a esa aldea y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Cómo te fue. Ibiki? –le pregunto la ojimiel.

-siendo sinceros, Tsunade-sama. No sé cómo estos 2 grupos eran tan temidos, son una bola de payasos, su psicología es muy fácil de manejar y bastante abiertos.

-¿y tú qué opinas? –

-sinceramente, no son un peligro para la aldea, son personas bastante abiertas y se adaptarían pronto, es más peligroso tenerlos de enemigos, cada uno posee habilidades muy raras y sorprendentes.

-si, fue lo primero que pensé, ahora que ya no está el consejo de ansíanos, podemos movernos más libremente.

-¿y qué opinan los clanes de la aldea?

-he tenido una reunión con los lideres –dijo mientras servía una copa de sake – se hará un nuevo consejo, cada clan tendrá su representante, que sería su líder, todos han estado de acuerdo, será como una cámara. Y hemos llegado a la misma conclusión que me has expuesto, tenerlos como enemigos sería algo muy peligroso, pero como aliados son de gran ayuda, además que estaríamos terminando con las posibilidades de la tan esperada guerra que se desataría por los jinchurikis.

- eso es otro punto a favor, pero, ¿las demás aldeas qué opinan?

-Suna está de acuerdo, de hecho la unión entre la hoja y la arena esta mejor que nunca, después de la invasión de Orochimaru, el Kazakage Gaara le tomo cierto respeto a Naruto, y desde entonces esos 2 se llevan muy bien.

-Naruto Uzumaki – dijo entre risas – espero vivir para verle el traje de Hokage

-Naruto tiene algo que pocos tienen, Carisma, el puede ganarse a las personas solo hablando, eso es algo que le envidio a ese cabeza hueca, además tiene decisión, nunca se retracta de sus palabras, aunque esté muriendo.

-si, aun recuerdo cuando hizo su examen chunnin, fue el único que no contesto ninguna de las preguntas.

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san ya llego. – dijo Shisune asomando la cabeza desde la puerta

-que pase – le dijo

-¿me mando llamar Tsunade-sama? – le dijo la pelirosa mientras entraba.

-te tengo una misión rango S, Sakura. – le dijo la hokage a la oji-jade.

-Tsuname-sama, ya llegaron – aviso de nuevo shizune

-que pasen – repitió, y entraron 14 ninjas y todos se formaron al frente.

-_Sasuke…. –_pensó la pelirosa al ver a su gran amor de la infancia. Hacia cerca de 4 años que no lo había visto desde que tenía 13, había cambiado, pero no mucho, seguía usando un traje parecido al que llevaba de niño, pero ahora era negro, y sus fracciones eran más definidas, pero sus ojos eran los mismos, bueno, ella también había cambiado, ahora ya era todo una mujer de casi 18 años, era un jounin ANBU, y medi-ninj, era mucho más alta que de niña, y tenía curvas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, su cabello también había crecido, ahora era largo, hasta debajo de medía espalda, como cuando era pequeña, y bueno, lo normal, le había crecido el busto, y cosas así.

-Sakura, de ahora en adelante este grupo de ninjas vivirá en tu casa por un año – dijo la hokage como si hablara del clima.

-¿quueeeé? – pregunto la chica más que sorprendida.

-es como un periodo de prueba, además no hay otro lugar donde se queden todos juntos, y es una orden. –las últimas palabras las grito asustando a todos los presentes.

-hai, tsunade-sama –le dijo mientras hacían una referencia

-Tsunade-sama, aquí está mi informe – entro un joven de unos 26 años y cabellos plateados por la ventana mientras leía un libro.

-hai, kakashi, - le dijo la ojimiel mientras dejaba el informe en el escritorio.

-Naruto anuncio que llegaría hasta mañana, llego una carta de Suna. – le dijo, y se volteo a la pelirosa – Sakura, te envió una a ti también – le dijo mientras que aventaba un pergamino con un sello, y tras una serie de palabras apareció una caja de comida y un juego de probetas.

-"Nee… Saku-chan! El ramen de Suna es igualito al del viejo, aaa… Gaara te envía los análisis del veneno que le pediste." – leyó la chica. –Arigato Kakashi-sensei

-de nada, nos vemos mañana donde siempre – le dijo a la pelirosa y salió por la misma ventana por donde había entrado, dejando a más de 10 extrañados, tenía enfrente a las 2 peores bandas de criminales y ni siquiera los notaron, y los mismo paso con los siguientes 4 ANBUs que fueron al despacho de la quinta.

-Se pueden retirar. – anuncio, y todos salieron.

Ninguno hablo durante todo el trayecto, Sakura encabezaba una marcha hasta la que era su casa, seguida por los 14 ninjas.

_Ciertamente, es un dolor de cabeza, ¿Por qué a mí? Maldita vieja! Maldita menopausia!_

Pensaba Sakura, pero prefirió acelerar el paso, su casa estaba en las orillas de la aldea, de hecho estaba entrando al bosque. Era una gran mansión que le habían dejado sus padres, aunque hasta hace poco se había mudado a ella, ya que antes vivía en un apartamento en un lugar más céntrico, pero ahora su casa le quedaba muy cerca del campo de entrenamiento ANBU y por eso había decidido mudarse, además que con el crecimiento de la aldea, ya era una zona urbanisada.

Todos se sorprendieron al llegar, era una gran mansión estilo japonés, toda estaba rodeada por un inmenso jardín y los arboles de Sakura sobraban, pero había muchos tipos de flores plantadas.

-Bien, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy jounin de la aldea de Konoha, esta es mi casa, y su casa por los próximos 12 meses,- dijo mientras se adentraban a un recibidor donde solo había una escaleta y algunos jarrones y un perchero y pasaban a un living donde había algunos sillones con una mesa de centro, una tele y varios estantes con diversos libros, pergaminos y varias fotos.- como no hay habitaciones suficientes, se dividirán en 2 y compartirán habitaciones.

-Tu casa es muy bonita Sakura-chan! – le dijo Tobi mientras le daba un abrazo y varios lo veian mal

-gracias Tobi, bueno, está el comedor – dijo mientras les daba un recorrido, el comedor era de seis sillas y había algunos floreros en la habitación – la cocina –dijo mientras entraban esta vez a una amplia cocina, - Del otro lado está el baño, y un porche, arriba están las habitaciones, la mía es la primera del lado derecho, en total hay 7 habitaciones disponibles, cada habitación tiene su baño completo compartido con otra habitación. Bien eso es todo.

-Haruno-san, gracias por hospedarnos – dijo el líder peli naranja.

-no hay problema, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no tengo problema.

- bien, yo soy Pein, - dijo presentándose, -ella es Konan, el Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakazu, Hidan, y el que ya conoces Itachi. – presento a cada uno de sus integrantes. Y la pelirosa se quedo viendo a su ex compañero de equipo.

-hmnp.. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo.

-gracias Pein, Sasuke, pueden acodarse en la habitación que gusten, las primeras habitaciones de cada lado están ocupadas.

Aunque no fue difícil saber cuáles eran esas habitaciones, ya que todas tenían en la puerta un pizarroncito para escribir el nombre. La primera del lado derecho decía Sakura, mientras que la del lado tenía escrito Sai con plumón negro, pero rallado con plumón naranja y abajito decía Naruto.

Al final todos se había acomodado en sus respectivas habitaciones, habían quedado Sasuke y Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, Tobi y Zetsu, del lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo habían quedado Itachi y Kisame, Konan y Pein, y al final Sasori y Deidara.

Después de todo el día de pelear y acomodar sus cosas, todos terminaron rendidos e incluso se durmieron sin cenar.

….

La mañana llego antes de pensarlo, La pobre pelirosa se levanto y todo una ducha rápida, aun todos estaban dormidos, eran apenas las 4 de la mañana y ninguno se había ido a la cama antes de las 2 de la mañana.

Después de vestirse, bajo al comedor y se sentó a terminar un uniforme del nuevo veneno descubierto por ella misma, hasta que dieron las 5:30 y comenzó a preparar algo para el desayuno.

Lo que tenía que hacer era todo un banquete, y por supuesto que Naruto llegaba de Suna esa misma mañana, de hecho ya debería de estar dando su informe, y en cuanto supiera que Sasuke había vuelto, iría como un tornado a la mansión, así que hizo ramen para una semana, tortillas de arroz, algo de sushi, onigiri, y otros platillos, y una ensalada de tomates…

_Tomates… la comida favorita de Sasuke…. _–pensó la pelirosa – _ha cambiado… ¿todavía le gustaran? Yo también he cambiado… ya no soy la loca pelirosa que lo seguía a donde sea… pero ya no soy la misma… ya no soy esa niña… ya no…_

Y era cierto, ya no era la misma, el tiempo la había hecho, y no del mejor modo, pero siempre había podido salir adelante. Desde aquella mañana que había despertado en una banca, había llorado y sufrido, después Naruto se había ido con Jiraya, y poco después sus padres habían muerto.

Golpe tras golpe, pero tuvo que madurar, había entrenado, y mucho, ahora ya era una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea, así como mejor medi-ninj, y otros rangos, se había hecho dura, pero no dejaba de trasmitir aquellas sonrisas.

También había superado su loca obsesión por el menor de los Uchihas, pero no había tenido ninguna relación amorosa con nadie durante ese tiempo, pero pretendientes no le faltaban, le llovían!

-Buenos días –saludo a Sasuke, que venía bajando las escaleras para entrar al comedor.

-hmnp… - pero se quedo impresionado al voltear a ver a la chica. Hasta ayer la había visto en su traje de jounin, una blusa de manga corta negra, su chaleco jounin, una falda gris corta con un short hasta medía pierna negra y sus botas, y su cabello en cola; pero no le había puesto atención.

Algo que si le llamo la atención fue que no se colgó de su cuello, no lo idolatro al llegar, y hasta le había quitado el "kun" a su nombre. Y ahora le veía, sus cabellos sueltos. Largos y sedosos; sus ojos… tal como los recordaba, con aquel mismo brillo e inocencia. Llevaba una blusa de manga roja, y una falda corta blanca con unas sandalias, con un delantal rosa con figurillas rojas.

También su cuerpo había cambiado, sus piernas eran mucho más largas y torneadas, una angosta cintura y un busto más crecido, no grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Sus caberas también eran más anchas, pero aun así, era esbelta.

-aaa… me muero de hambre… - dijo un recién bajado Deidara.

-waa! Tobi tener hambre!

Y así poco a poco comenzaron a bajar todos los huésped y se sentaban en la sala, aunque al oler el olor de la comida, todos se dirigieron a la mesa.

-waa! Que rico huele! – dijo el rubio.

-pueden sentarse, y sírvanse lo que quieran! –les dijo la pelirosa. _Menos mal que recibo la mejor paga de todo el hospital, pero estos me llevaran a la ruina _, pensó al ver que comían como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Miammm! Esto es lo más rico que Tobi a probado!

-Sakura-san! Eres muy buena cocinando! – dijo juggo.

-No se parece a las porquerías que cocina la zanahora! – dijo un animado Suigetsu mientras varios comentarios de agradecimiento y felicitación iban a la pelirosa

-A quien le dijiste Zanahoria, cara de pez! –le grito la peliroja.

-Silencio, por favor –les dijo la pelirosa a los 2 chicos, con un aura asesina que hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Sakura-chaan! – rompió el silencio un rubio que iba entrando y todos le se volteaban a verlo. –AAAAA! Sakura-chan! Tu casa está llena de…- pero no pudo terminar por que su casí hermana le había dado un golpe que lo mando directo hasta el sofá de la sala, y poco después la chica también desapareció rumbo a la misma dirección dejando a todos con cara de: "¡ WhaaT!" pero al final todos fueron a la sala a ver qué pasaba ahí.

-Sakura-chan… por que… - decía el rubio más inconsciente que nada.

-3 costillas rotas – dijo dando su diagnostico.

-vas empeorando Saku-chan, la ultima vez fueron 4. – dijo con risa de dolor. Haciendo que todos los presentes se les cayera una gota de sudor al más estilo anime. – TEME!

-Naruto, ponte quieto o te amarro! – le dijo al rubio que no dejaba curarse. – tú lo pediste – dijo enojada y una cuerda de chakra inmovilizo al Kitsune.

-aaa! Sakura-chan! No… es… justo! Ten…go que da…rle una golpi-sa al teme… - decía entrecortado tratándose de zafar.

-ya después le pegaras, pero si no te estás quieto, utilizare este frasco – dijo sacando y enseñándole un frasco con un liquido color azul y muy espeso, haciendo que el pobre rubio tragara grueso y se calmara.

-¿Qué es eso?—pregunto curioso el albino de taka. Y no paso ni un segundo cuando un Kunai paso por su pómulo dejando correr un hilo de sangre, todos voltearon a ver al Kunai que quedo clavado en la pared con el mismo liquido corriendo hacia abajo y 2 segundos después solo se escucho un golpe, el pobre suigetsu cayo como tabla al piso y todos entendieron por qué aquel comportamiento del rubio.

-pónganlo en el sofá – ordeno la pelirosa al aire, y pronto Juggo lo llevo hasta allí. – estarán inmóvil una semana. – y sus manos comenzaron a emitir chakra verde soldando las costillas de su rubio amigo. –listo, ya esta, ahora solo tienes que estarte quieto por una hora y estarás como nuevo, si te veo caminando, terminaras como Suigetsu

- hai! Arigaou Sakura-chan! Eres la mejor! – le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-por cierto Naruto, todos ellos se quedaran viviendo aquí por un año – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-vas a ver teme! En cuanto Sakura-chan me deje moverme te voy a dar una paliza que vas a desear no haber vuelto, pero al rato si me muevo ahorita, Sakura-chan me dejara como piñata – dijo viendo al techo.

-¿Quién es Teme? –pregunto tobi como niño con una duda.

-es Sasuke-teme-bakka! – dijo, y varios se echaron a reír, incluso Suigetsu que solo podía mover la boca se rio, después de todo, cualquier persona que tan siquiera mirara feo al menor de los Uchihas terminaba en una dimensión desconocida donde sufría el peor castigo de su vida, y ese rubio acaba de insultar doblemente al Uchiha y le había retado y aun seguía con vida.

-hmnp… Dobe…

-Teme…

-Dobe!

-Callense! – les grito la pelirosa y los 2 guardaron silencio al instante, y la que lo noto esta vez fue Karin y el Uchiha mayor solo rio por el comportamiento de esos –Naruto, toma – y le acerco una bandeja de Ramen.

-Waaa! Ramen! Sakura-chan! Eres la mejor

Y después de que el rubio estuviera tan entretenido que ni siquiera hablara, se dirigió al albino que aun estaba inmóvil, saco una jeringa de su porta-kunais y se la puso, era un líquido verde que fue directo a su vena.

-gracias – le agradeció el albino, que a los 30 segundos ya podía moverse, torpemente, pero logro sentarse en el sofá.

-Naruto, donde diablos te metiste! – grito un aparato desde el bolsillo del rubio, era un woki-toki que Sakura tomo para contestar.

-¿Sai? – contesto.

-Feíta, ¿sabes dónde está Naruto? – le contesto. – quedo conmigo para entrenar.

-está en mi casa

-¿Cuántas costillas fueron esta vez? -dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-solo 3, ocupo que vengas, te tengo un trabajito.

-ya voy para allá. – y corto.

Se dirigió a los Akatsukis y a Taka, que permanecían callados por miedo de terminar como Naruto o Suigetsu, y por la conversación que tuvo seguramente eso pasaba muy seguido.

A los 3 minutos entro un pelinegro de piel blanca .

-con que este es Akatsuki… - dijo.

-si, es Akatsuki, y taka, el grupo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-con que tú eras el antiguo integrante del equipo 7. – le dijo al Uchiha,

-¿Al equipo 7? – pregunto Karin, que al igual que todos no había hablado mucho, pero le gano las ganas de saber más de su amor Sasuke.

-cuando éramos gennis, Sasuke, Sakura y yo, éramos el equipo 7, junto con Kakashi-sensei, pero después el teme se fue con Oroshigay, y yo con Jiraya-ero-senin, y Sakura entreno con Tsunade-oba-chan. –explico Naruto.

-Los Sannin… - dijo Itachi.

-¿hee? – dijo Karin sin entender nada.

-Los Sannin son 3 ninjas más fuertes de Konoha durante la tercera guerra ninja, Orochimaru, Jiraya y Tsunade, entrenados por el mismo tercer hokage, Sarutobi, 3 ninjas con poderes excepcionales.

-¿y quién fue el cuarto Hokage? – pregunto de nuevo Karin, que cada vez quedaba más fascinada de la historia de Konoha.

-El rayo amarillo de Konoha, un estupendo ninja con habilidades únicas, entrenado por el mismo Jiraya-san, fue quien sello al Kyubi, lo deposito en su propio hijo –dijo de nuevo el Uchiha, que era el que tenía conocimientos más amplios del tema.

-Debió de estar loco por encerrar a una bestia así en su propio hijo! – grito Karin.

-No, además esa bestia no afecta a su portador – dijo Sakura enojada mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Naruto

-por favor, no llames loco al ninja más poderoso de la historia – dijo Naruto enojado.

-En fin, basta de lesiones de Historia, hora de trabajar – anuncio Sakura –aremos una pruebas de sus habilidades.


	5. CAP 4: NINJAS

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de todo un relajo en la casa de la pelirosa de ojos verdes, todos salieron al patio trasero para hacer un pequeño entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, para que puedan entrar a las fuerzas de Konoha, se les tiene que hacer un examen para conocer sus habilidades y así denominar que rango se les dará y no comiencen desde gennin – dijo la pelirosa – como ya conocerán, los rangos ninjas son gennis, chunnin, y jounnin, y las fuerzas especiales ANBU, que trabajan directamente para el hokage, y los de equipo médico.

-¿Qué clase de examen? – pregunto Suigetsu.

-Física, un simple entrenamiento para conocer sus habilidades –dijo Sai.

-los miembros de Akatsuki no harán esta prueba, pasaran directamente al departamento ANBU, a los 6 meses podrán empezar en funciones, pero Suigetsu, Karin, juggo y Sasuke tienen que hacer su examen. – finalizo Sakura –empecemos –les dijo, y los de capas negras y nubes rojas se sentaron bajo un árbol, y los de Taka avanzaron unos pasos.

-Sakura-chan! Yo quiero pelear contra Sasuke-teme! – grito eufórico el rubio.

-Naru-bakka, mantente sentado! O te incapacito una semana, sin salir del hospital, eso quiere decir, sin ramen! –y el pobre rubio al solo escuchar que su platillo favorito corría peligro, se fue como un perrito con el rabo entre las patas a sentar.

-y eso que decían que al kyuubi solo lo manejaban los ojos de sharingan a súper nivel – dijo Deidara para el mismo, pero los que estaban a su alrededor rieron.

-contra quien tengo que luchar –dijo la pelirroja con voz de superioridad.

-contra mi – dijo Sakura con calma. Aunque no sabía mucho de esa chica pelirroja y sus habilidades, para que estuviera en el equipo de Sasuke tenía que ser muy buena, ¿no? –pero primero empezara Sauigetsu contra Sai.

Y como ya era costumbre en las últimas horas en esa casa, la pelirroja empezó a discutir con el albino, Naruto le hacía pucheros a Sakura para que lo dejara pelear, los ex akatsukis veían la escena divertidos mientras Tobi salía volando a causa de Deidara, Sai tenía una sonrisa mejorada, de hecho esos últimos años con el equipo 7 le habían ayudado a expresar sus emociones y Sasuke,… Sasuke era simplemente Sasuke. Pero por dentro también tenía muchas preguntas.

Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que dejo esa aldea, Sakura había cambiado, ya no andaba tras él como perrito faldero, ahora ya tenía un grado de Jounin, aunque no le parecía muy fuerte que digamos, siempre había tenido un buen manejo de chakra, Naruto, ese si seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora él y Sakura se llevaban mejor, más de lo debido. Y ese Sai, era un remplazo barato de él.

La pelea entre el pelinegro y el albino no duro más de 15 minutos, Sai gano, no fue tan fácil, pero gano, el oji violeta se convertía completamente en un fluido, cosa que Sakura rápidamente apunto en una libreta. O más bien una especia de diario, ya que tenía una cerradura que era activada con su propio chakra.

Después peleo con Juggo, que tenía un buen taijutsu, pero sus jutsos eran muy pocos y su genjutsu era nulo, pero era compensado con una transformación que tenía, pero su cerebro se desconectaba de su cuerpo. Pero al final también gano, aunque no haya salido bien parado.

-muy bien, es todo por hoy – dijo la pelirosa dando por terminado el entrenamiento – Naruto, te quedaras para asegurarme que tengas suficiente reposo – le dijo al rubio, que ya estaba más que bien, pero quería evitar una pelea con Sasuke. –Sai, te puedes ir, ya que regreses de misión pasas para el tratamiento, además hoy le toca a tu equipo entrenamiento.

-hai, yo te aviso, nos vemos Saku! – y desapareció.

-¿qué hay de mi? – pregunto una pelirroja.

-¿qué ocupas Karin? – le pregunto desconcertada la oji jade

-¿como que qué ocupo? ¿yo contra quien tengo que pelear? –pregunto histérica

-lo siento, será hasta mañana, hoy tengo unos pendientes y me tengo que ir; regreso mañana.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto una pelirosa con traje de ANBU, iba entrando al cuartel de entrenamiento de la organización, que era un edificio de 3 pisos rodeados por un gran campo de entrenamiento y una barda con varios campos de seguridad. Ahí era donde se entrenaban a los ninjas que eran invitados a formar parte de esa sección.

-Sakura, hubo problemas, los equipos 9 y 13 fueron silenciados en camino al país del Arroz, el equipo 9 era uno de los mejores que teníamos. – dijo un castaño de ojos perlas.

-Vamos a tener que acelerar el proceso de la creación de nuevos equipos. Si contamos que tu equipo murió y no tenemos mucho de donde escoger, el proceso de adaptación se va a tener que aminorar. – dijo un peliplateado

-me llego la información, tenemos que agilizar todo, en los últimos meses hemos encontrado muchos ANBUs del Rayo por aquí, y según información que tengo, planean invadir Konoha.

-Pero con la nueva unión que tenemos no tendremos problemas. –dijo uno de los ANBUs

-Si, tenemos mucha fuerza, pero no podemos dar el lujo de esperar a que lleguen, una invasión podría destruir la aldea, además de que no conocemos su fuerza, aun hay 4 Biujis entre las aldeas, y no sabemos con quien están aliados. –dijo Shimakaru

-Sakura, ocupamos que mañana mismo se hagan los exámenes médicos de los invitados.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Había pasado toda la noche haciendo análisis de sus huéspedes en el Laboratorio del cuarten ANBU, ni siquiera había tomado una pequeña ducha o un descanso; Los 6 principales capitanes de ANBU habían estado trabajando en el nuevo acomodo, habían tenido 15 muertes en la última semana, una baja muy considerable.

Había llegado hasta su casa en compañía de el Hyuuga, tras brincar de árbol en árbol por los 6 kilómetros que separaban a su casa del Cuartel, apenas las 5 de la mañana y ya estaba agotada, no había tenido muchos descansos, esa había sido su vida últimamente, desde que había entrado a ANBU así había sido su vida.

No ocupaba sacar su llave, su casa era segura, y ninguna persona o ninja se animaría a entrar sin permiso a ultra su casa porque sabían que terminarían mal parados.

Giro la perilla y abrió la casa, que por un momento no supo si esa en realidad era su casa, entro a la sala, y vio a 3 chicos tirados en la sala con la televisión prendida, y todo hecho un desorden, la cocina llena de trastes sucios, en fin, toda la casa estaba patas para arriba.

-QUEE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ! –empezó a gritar histérica la chica, y los primeros en ver qué pasaba era una pelirroja en compañía de un rubio de cabellos largos y un albinos.

-Porque gritas así pelo de chicle – dijo la pelirroja entre sueños. Y una risita se escapo del castaño que venía con la pelirosa.

-COMO QUE PELO DE CHICLE! –le grito haciendo estremecer a sus 2 compañeros masculinos que lo acompañaban y 10 personas bajaban desde la segunda planta igual de adormilados. – MI CASA NO ES UNA CANTINA! QUIERO QUE LO SEPAN; VOY A CONTAR HASTA 10 Y QUIERO VER MI CASA LIMPIA!

Y todos, por instinto de sobrevivencia corrieron a recoger lo primero que veían, siendo sinceros, excepto Naruto, ninguno de ellos se habían enfrentado a una persona con ese carácter tan explosivo.

-Listo Sakura-chan! – Dijo Naruto que se cuadraba y daba un saludo militar enfrente a su compañera. Y poco a poco todos iban llegando a la entrada.

-REGLA NUMERO 1: NO ME GUSTA LA SUCIEDAD, POR LO TANTO ESTA CASA SIEMPRE DEBE ESTAR LIMPIA.

REGLA NÚMERO 2: NUNCA DEBE DE HABER TRASTES SUCIOS,

REGLA NUMERO 3: NO QUIERO ROPA SUCIA ACUMULADA.

REGLA NUMERO 4: NO PIES EN LOS SILLONES, NO RECAMARAS SUCIAS.

Y así siguió dictando más de 20 reglas, de cómo debían hacer cada cosa, hasta por más mínimas que fueran, así como de cuando harían la comida quien y todo ese tipo de cosas, todo bajo la vista de un Neji que veía divertido todo, que ya había vivido todo eso, ya que ella era la única mujer capitán de ANBU.

-Sakura-chan! Prometemos portarnos bien, pero ya no grites, Tobi es un buen chico!

-Vamos a realizar un chequeo general a todos, por favor, seguirnos.

Y salieron todos comandados por los 2 capitanes, hacia el campo de entrenamiento ANBU, una pista de combatiente individual [como las militares] y todos hicieron una línea bajo la gran esfera a prueba de chakra.

-ire al grano – hablo Sakura – todos se unirán al equipo ANBU, pero primero tenemos que conocer a la perfección sus habilidades para asignarlos a un equipo donde sirvan.

-hagan equipos de 2 y todos van a hacer una demostración de Taijutsu –dijo Neji, y todos comenzaron a hacer equipos –Karin, Deidara, Suigetsu, Itachi, y Sasuke, pasen del lado de Sakura.

Y así, se dividieron en dos equipos para comenzar, el equipo de Neji se quedo en el campo y el de Sakura entro al edificio.

-bueno, tenemos conocimientos de todos sus jutsus y el nivel de su chakra así como de sus estadísticas en general, Deidara, tiene habilidad en bombas, Suigetsu es fluido, itachi y Sasuke, tienen Sharingan, el katon, y otras cosas, y tengo entendido que Karin es radarista. Pero ahora probaremos Taijutsu hagan parejas y comencemos. Suigetsu con Sasuke; y Deidara con Itachi.

-Comencemos hun – le dijo el rubio a su compañero mientras todos se alejaban del centro para darles su espacio.

-tan impaciente como siempre, pero recuerda, es taijutsu, no puedes usar tu presiado arte. – le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-ni tampoco se acepta genjutsu—le dijo con la misma sonrisa. Y comenzaron el combate, el rubio pronto lanzo 3 kunais y 4 shuriken que fueron fácilmente esquivadas, seguidas por patadas, puñetazos, y cuanta técnica se les ocurriera.

-Muy bien, Itachi Uchiha, tienes un Taijutsu excelente y experto en batallas a corta, medía y larga distancia, y contando que sabes reservar tu chakra. – dijo la pelirosa sacando sus conclusiones. – Deidara, manejas mejor la media y larga distancia, por tu tipo de jutsu, pero igualmente bueno.

-Seguimos, Sasuke – le dijo el albino a su compañero

-hmnp… - y también empezaron su combate, este fue más tardado que el primero, ya que al no poder usar ningún tipo de jutsu, no le ayudaba al moreno, y menos por el tipo de cuerpo que poseía su oponente, dañarlo seriamente era una tarea ardua, ya que cuando acertaba un golpe, su cuerpo se modificaba a liquido.

-bien, hasta ahí. – intervino la pelirosa –Suigetsu, tu habilidad te facilita el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en cortas y medianas distancias, pero a partir de hoy vas a empezar a entrenar con una espada que pese 10 veces lo que pesa la que posees. Sasuke, tienes buen taijutsu, pero aun te falta mejorar algunos aspectos, no siempre vas a contar con el genjutsu o ninjutsu.

-uuu… creo que la florecita es exigente. – dijo el albino recibiendo una mirada asesina.

- Karin, pasa al centro – le dijo mientras ella también pasaba y ponía una mano en sus ojos para después decir una serie de palabras y la vista se le iba a la pelirroja.

-Que rayos me hiciste pelo de chicle! – le gritaba.

-Soy tu capitana y superior, así que no me vuelvas a insultar, y solo desconecte tus nervios ópticos, no pasara nada. – dijo mientras sacaba de su porta-kunais varias Kunas con un liston de color azul y rojo. – tengo 20 kunais, 10 son rojas y 10 azules, las rojas contienen un chakra oscuro, y veneno paralizante, las azules tienen un chakra limpio y no contienen nada. Lo que tienes que hacer es atrapar los azules y esquivar los rojos.

-y como voy a saber cual es cual, si no puedo ver! – grito

-en su interior contienen chakra, los azules tienen chakra mio, mientras que los rojos tienen chakra malo. Empecemos, 1, 2 YAA!

Grito, y de diversos tubos, salieron disparados 2 kunais azules y uno rojo, esquivo el rojo y atrapo uno azul y lo puso en su porta-kunais; la segunda ronda salieron 3 rojos y uno azul, y lo atrapo y esquivo los 3; en la siguiente salieron 5 azules a diversos tiempo y 2 rojos , y a la tercera salieron 4 rojos y 2 azules, pero solo atrapo un azul, después el ultimo rojo le dio en la pierna y el azul le dio en la mano.

-Ahhhh! – grito por el impacto de los 2 kunais enterrados en su cuerpo.

-estas bien zanahoria? –

-callate pez, claro que estoy bien – le dijo gritando y Sakura se acerco devolviéndole la vista.

-no son profundas, estarás lista para la prueba de Taijutsu, - y comenzó a emanar su ya conocido chakra verde cerrando por completo las 2 heridas y aplicando en anticuerpo para el veneno.

-Si cómo no! a ver as tú la prueba! De seguro que ni siquiera atrapas un kunai azul! – le reto la pelirroja.

-no tengo porque aceptarlo, - le dijo la pelirosa calmadamente.

-no lo aceptas porque eres una débil, y solo eres "capitana" porque el kyuubi es tu amigo. –le dijo con veneno la pelirroja.

-pongámoslo más interesante, si yo esquivo 100 kunais de cada color, tendras que seguirme mi ritmo de entrenamientos sin quejarte, además de que serás mi secretaria, en referente a papeleos – le dijo la pelirosa.

-no creo que llegues ni siquiera a 10, pero acepto, pero si tu pierdes, harás todas mis obligaciones en casa – dijo la pelirroja cerrando la apuesta.

-Feita, me dijo kakashi que estabas en pruebas – llego un pelinegro.

-si, por favor, me preparas la máquina de kunais, que sean 200, por favor.

-uuuu… 500 ryos a la rosita. – dijo el rubio.

-mmm.. pues no sé, a Sakura nunca la hemos visto en acción – dijo Itachi.

-hmnp…

-Creo que Sasuke Apuesta a la cerillito – dijo el albino.

-yo nunca dije eso – se puso a la defensiva

-entonces le vas a la florecita, ya sabía, bueno, es su amor de la infancia. – dijo el Deidara

-Ototo… no sabía que ya tenias novia

-Ya cállense! – grito la pelirroja oyendo que nadie apostaba por ella.

-Ya esta Feita! – le dijo Sai, mientras que la pelirosa ya estaba en el centro.

El primer kunai salió, era de color rojo se disparo, y lo esquivo con una facilidad sorprendente, el siguiente fue azul y lo tomo, todos los que siguieron, los azules los tomaba con la izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, donde mantenía uno azul, lo utilizaba para desviar los rojos.

La mayoría se quedo asombrado, contando que iban al doble de velocidad de lo que iban los de Karin.

Se toco el cuello y emano chakra regresando su vista.

-Sakura, deja de jugar, ¿ya tienes los resultados de los primeros exámenes? – le pregunto Shikamaru que llego a mitad del reto.

-aaa.. Shika, ya lo tengo, los resultados fueron los que creíamos, excepto el ultimo, ya me puse de acuerpo con Neji para los equipos. El está con el resto.

-muy bien, si ya terminaste ya se pueden ir.

-gracias, me saludas a la cerda, hace mucho que no la veo y a Temari.

-está muy gorda, que problemática, y Temari no va a venir hasta noche buena, junto con sus hermanos.

-Adios!

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-waa! Sakura-chan da miedo! – dijo un dolido Tobi después de lavar toda la losa y sentarse en el pretil.

-si, pero es linda, y guapa, - dijo el albino.

-y usa lindas falditas – agrego el rubio de akatsuki.

-y tiene muy buena delanera, y eso sin contar su retaguardía – hablo de nuevo el albino.

-y es una pelo de chicle! –agrego enojada la pelirroja, que era la única mujer presente.

-uuu… parece que alguien esta celosa… -dijo Suigetsu.

-Dudo que haya una persona que se atreva a insultarla, claro, excepto por la Hokage. – agrego el rubio.

-Tobi también cree eso Deidara-sempai

-ni siquiera el mismo Kyuubi, el biuji más poderoso puede!

…

-FREENNTONAAAAAAAAAA! - se escucho desde la puerta.

….

-Uchiha, es tu hora de abrir la puerta! – le dijo la pelirosa a su compañero que le hacia compañía en la sala junto a Naruto e Itachi.

-Hmnp… - y a regañadientes

-Vamos Teme!

-No me digas Teme! Bobe!

-Teme!

-Dobe!

-Teme!

-Usuratonkashi! – y salió a abrir la puerta.

…

-Creo que esos dos nunca paran de pelear! – dijo rendido Deidara

-Me pregunto qué pasa si yo le digo a Sasuke Teme – dijo Suigetsu

-te conviertes en pescado frito por un katon. –le dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente.

-si, Sakura y Naruto son las únicas personas que he oído que le gritan y viven para contarlo.

…..

-¿Sasuke? ¿ qué demonios haces en la casa de Sakura? – empezó a gritar

-CEEERDAA! Callate! Me destruyes mis tímpanos! – grito Sakura

-Frentona! Como quieres que me calle! Si tu casa parece condominio, y ni siquiera me dejas quedarme un día a mí.

-no me digas frentona, puerca!

-frente de marquesina!

-Cerdota!

-ya vez hija, con esa madrina que vas a tener! – decía la rubia acariciándose la barriga de 5 meses de embarazo.

-no metas a mi linda aijada, ella no va a ser tan cerda como tú!

-hablando de eso, tienes que ir a mi casa para noche buena, hare pavo!

-no creo que pueda ir, además la casa no está sola. Además va a venir Naruto y a la mejor Gaara.

-mmm… pues yo are pavo, y mi Kiba y a lo mejor Choji, Shino, y Temari pasan por la casa, con eso de que Shika anda con Temari.

….

-Tobi cree que los ninjas de Konoha son raros! – dijo

-¿Raros? Rarísimos! Incluso más que Orochimaru! Y eso ya es decir mucho! –dijo el albino.

-que va… - dijo el rubio

-y como te va con la floresita, Zanahoria?

-no me digas zanahoria, cara de pez, y mal! Esa mujer está loca! No duerme! Sola se la pasa haciendo papeles y más papeles. Ayer nos desocupamos a las 4 de la mañana, y a las 5 ya estaba entrenando con un tal kakashi.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…


	6. CAP 5: MALL

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**CAP 5: Mall!**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura-san, ¿no podemos salir de la casa? – Pregunto el peli- naranja, que aunque ya no era el "líder de Akatsuki" aun podía manejar a los miembros, o por lo menos le hacían poquito caso. Al igual que los Hebi, con Sasuke, aunque era más por miedo, pero en fin, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, incluso Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, y Neji.

-Durante el primer mes, solo pueden salir al menos que un ninja oficial de Konoha los acompañe. –contesto la pelirosa. Y todos voltearon a ver primero al copy-ninj.

-Lo siento, hoy sale el último tomo de Icha-Icha y como es edición limitada, si no llego a tiempo, no podre comprar ese volumen. – dijo el Hakate. Y todos pasaron intantaneamente la mirada al Rubio portador del Kyuubi.

-Lo siento, tengo un cupón para ramen ilimitado en Ichiraku! Y esa es una oportunidad que no se da diario, solo una vez al año, y por ser cliente extrella, el viejo me dio un cupón! – dijo excusándose, y como la vez anterior, vieron a la rubia.

-no piensan hacer caminar a una pobre chica embarazada, ¿o, sí? – y a todos se les cayó una gota estilo anime, esa chica no tenía nada de pobre, desde que había llegado, hace 2 horas, solo había andado de aquí para allá, y gritando o haciendo cualquier cosa.

-Yo tengo que dar la clase de arte en la academia – dijo Sai al ver que todos empezaban a voltear a verlo.

-tengo una cita con Temari, mujeres, problemáticas! – dijo el último de los "ninjas-oficiales-de-Konoha"

-nee.. frentona, tu vas a ir hoy al centro comercial, porque no los sacas a pasear – dijo la "amiga" de la pelirosa como si se tratase de sacar a pasear a tu mascota, y salió por la puerta en compañía de un rubio, un peli plata, un pelinegro y el de coleta.

-pfff…. En 15 minutos nos vamos, NADIE SE QUEDA! – dijo viendo directamente a cierto pelinegro de ojos azabaches y ex compañero.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Siii! Un centro comercial! -dijo una alegre pelirroja, todos iban caminado por la calle, incluso parecía un grupo de academia que iban de excursión a un bosque, solo les faltaba esa su coreana [ la mochila esa que es especial para guardar cosas de campamento ] y la gente se les quedaba viendo, si eran chicas veían con la baba cayendo a los chicos, por que había que aceptarlo, estaban guapos [ nótese: Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, etc. ] y taladraban con la mirada a la pelirosa, pues la aldea entera estaba enterada de los nuevos inquilinos de la pelirosa, y por el contrario, los hombres los veían molesto, ya sea por llamar la atención de esa manera, o por ser ninjas criminales.

-tu zanahoria, ves la palabra oferta, y te alocas – decía el albino mientras todos subían al segundo piso, donde todas las tiendas eran de ropa y zapatos.

-50% de descuento en toda la tienda! – grito emocionada de nuevo la pelirroja.

-HAAAA! – gritaron las tres chicas, y corrieron a la tienda, que aun no estaba muy llena, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, seguidas por Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Suigetsu, Deidara y Tobi, los demás habían decidido quedarse afuera; no pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando cada una ya llevaba una enorme pila de ropa en las manos e iban directo a los vestidores.

-Chicas… - dijo fastidiado el Castaño mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas de los espejos.

-ven la palabra descuento, y se vuelven locas – dijo Itachi riendo.

-jamás había visto a esa zanahoria cargar con tanto peso. – dijo el albino.

-hmnp…

-oh my kami… - dijo el rubio al ver salir a Sakura de su cubículo, vestía un pequeño vestido negro, pegado de la parte superior y suelto de la falta que llegaba 5 dedos bajo la nalga. De arriba era de tirantes muy finos. Si, todos los chicos se quedaron de O.o! y un pequeño derrame nasal salió de Suigetsu y Deidara.

-Te queda muy bien Sakura-san! –- le dijo el albino limpiándose la nariz.

-gracias Suigetsu n.n!

-no, yo diría que esta muy corto – dijo el azabache de coleta. - ¿tu qué opinas, Sasuke?

-hmnp… muy corto – dijo con el seño fruncido al ver como veían a la pelirosa el albino, el rubio y todos los hombres que estaban en la tienda.

-muy bien – dijo resignada, y todo otra prenda y entro al cubículo. La siguiente que salió fue la peli azul que también vestía una vestido corto, pero este era azul claro, igual de tiritas, e iba a juego con una flor en la mano.

-¿qué crees que Pain te diga cuando te vea con ese vestido? – dijo el rubio.

-pfff – y al igual que la pelirosa, entro resignada a su cubículo tomando otro cambio. Y antes de que entrara, salió la pelirroja con un vestido corto de tubo y 6 dedos bajo las nalgas, tenía la espalda y el estomago descubierto y solo unido con un broche en el centro que única la falda y el top del traje.

-¿Qué acaso en esta tienda no venden ropa que baya mínimo a medía pierna? – dijo el albino al ver con asco a su compañera. –no te queda eso zanahoria.

- No te pedí tu opinión cara de pez! –

-solo evito que hagas el ridículo en la aldea cerillito!

-hmnp…

Y así estuvieron peleando cerca de 2 horas, al menos que la ropa tuviera manga larga, cuello alto, y estuviera lo suficiente mente largo para que cubriera las rodillas, era aceptado por los chicos, pero al final terminaron comprando lo que quisieron. Iban a comprar ropa para chicas jóvenes y bellas, no para la abuelita ¬¬; ni si quiera Tsunade vestía así.

Salieron del local con cerca de 8 bolsas cada una, claro, eran cargadas por los chicos, para eso van de compañeros en las compras, no nada más para criticar.

-ya se me hacía que nunca salían – dijo un molesto Kisame.

-solo compramos unos cuantos trajes. –dijo la peli azul.

-Bueno, chicos, pueden ir a donde quieran, nos vemos aquí a las 4 de la tarde – le dijo la oji jade –vamos Neji. – le dijo al castaño.

Y todos se fueron a diferentes lugares.

-y ahora donde vamos – le pregunto el oji-perla.

-tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena, espero que bayas. – le dijo más que preguntando, obligando.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer esa noche.

-Va a venir Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, y Tenten –le dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-también tu … - le dijo perezosamente y desgana.

-¿yo también, qué? – le dijo inocentemente.

-como que qué, sabes que de inocente no tienes nada, y ya sé dónde vas.

-mmm… si te refieres a lo de Tenten…

-si, a eso me refiero. Además aunque me guste, ella quiere a Lee. – dijo algo molesto.

-pues, yo no creería eso –

-¿a qué te refiere? – le pregunto dudoso.

-fácil, Tenten no quiere a Lee, solo quiere darte celos, ya que como tú, eres el señor-cubito-de-hielo, por más que te daba señales, ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

-¿señales?

-recuerdas, cuando fuimos al cine, no era una invitación para Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, o yo, era para ti; en tu cumpleaños, ella fue la organizadora de absolutamente todo; Los entrenamientos donde Gai-sensei y Lee siempre quedaban eliminados, todas esas cosas.

-No sabía… - dijo – pero ahora porque anda muy de manita y mugre de Lee.

- Esa es la atapa 2, si no te funciono la primera, hay que pasar a los celos, esa por lo regular siempre funciona.

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso?

-Intuición Femenina. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿intuición femenina?

-si, por ejemplo – decía viendo alrededor – mira, Suigetsu y Karin. Van a terminar juntos.

-pero si se llevan todo el día peleando! – dijo viendo a la pareja que estaba discutiendo.

-solo espera, y ya verás… - dijo entre risas. – dijo mientras buscaban una mesa vacía en la zona de alimentos.

-¿qué quieres para comer? – le pregunto.

-una hamburguesa con papas. –y se sentó a esperar, no pasando desapercibidas todas las miradas que le mandaban las mujeres celosas sin novio de Konoha, no eran novios, pero no cualquiera conseguiría una "cita" con el Hyuuga, pero hubo una que le llamo la atención.

-Listo – dijo el castaño que traía 2 charolas con una hamburguesa con papas cada una.

-¿quieres ver que tengo razón? –pregunto la chica.

-hee… claro… - le dijo.

-mira – y le dio un beso en el cachete, por no decir que en la comisura de los labios, y después de acerco a su oído – mira el chakra de Tenten – le dijo y activo el Byakugan. –apuesto que está más que exaltada y no me sorprendería que sus puños estuvieran cargados de chakra.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Ya dejen de pelear! – dijo un Sasuke repentinamente molesto.

-y ahora qué te pasa Sasuke! – le dijo Suigetsu – hoy andas muy bipolar.

-hmnp-…- _estupido Hyuuga… ¿pero que…?_

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-se llaman celos – le dijo la pelirosa.

-a veces me pregunto cómo es que eres capitana de inteligencia! – le dijo.

-. Tal vez porque soy inteligente! –

-si, sobre todo cuando ves la palabra descuento. – dijo burlándose.

-es de inteligentes comprar cuando hay ofertas

-está bien, de todos modos por más que discutamos, sé que no te voy a ganar. Entonces vamos a comprar lo de la cena

-vamos – le dijo levantándose.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-aaaa! Mi botón de cerezo se va! – dijo dramático un chico de cejas espesas.

- ¿y tu quien eres? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Suigetsu y Karin.

-soy Rock Lee! – dijo haciendo varios movimientos y después se paso a sentarse a en la misma mesa que el antiguo Hebi –soy Jounin de Konoha! Y novio de Sakura! – dijo con los ojitos redondos todos brillando.

-¿enserió eres novio de la pelo de chicle? – dijo una Karin que no aguanto las carcajadas.

-nooop! TT-TT Pero cuando se dé cuenta de que me ama, vendrá corriendo a mis brazos! – dijo esta vez más emocionado.

-pues no creo que eso pase, se veía muy a gusto con el tal Hyuuga, parece que se conocen desde cuna – dijo burlón el albino.

-no, de hecho ni siquiera se hablaban, hasta que ambos pasaron su examen Jounnin juntos a los 16

-hmnp… molestía. – dijo el azabache, pero por dentro se estaba desarrollando un katon y un chidori en su estomago por la bilis.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-y qué más podemos hacer – dijo un azabache de coleta.

-yo sé, yo sé,! – gritaba Tobi emocionado – podemos ir a la zona de videojuegos! ¿si, Deidara-sempai?

-vamos, ya que... hun…

-ya que – dijo un Pein con una gota de sudor seguida por su novia. – y así todos se dirigeron a el área de videojuegos, donde los esperaba en la entrada una persona con disfraz del zorro de las nueve colas.

-bienvenidos a Video-Konoha! El mejor local de videojuegos de Konoha. – les dijo el zorro

-aaaa! El kyuubi! – grito Tobi corriendo a abrazar al chico del disfraz!

-Tobi, deja en paz a el Kyuubi! – le dijo Konan.

-Pero Konan-san, es el Kyuubi! Tobi querer al Kyuubi! – le dijo con cara de niño chiquito.

-Tobi, no es el Kyuubi, es una persona con disfraz del Kyuubi! – le dijo gritando Pein.

-waa! Entonces Tobi querer un Kyuubi! – dijo llorando.

-puedes sacar uno de esa máquina – le dijo el pobre chico que estaba dentro del disfraz señalando una maquina de esas que depositas una moneda y manejas una grúa para sacar un muñeco de peluche.

-see! El kyuubi! – dijo gritando y corriendo a la maquina – ahí estas! – y deposito una moneda y movió la grúa tomo el peluche, pero se le cayó en el último instante –waaa! Se cayó! – y volvió a sacar otra moneda.

-mmm.. Creo que va a estar ahí por un buen rato! – dijo Itachi. Mientras recorrían el local.

-aaa! – grito el rubio.

-ahora que, Deidara – le dijo la chica.

-Mira ese juego – dijo señalando una juego en que tomas un mazo y golpeas a los topos, que entran y salen, pero en ese caso no eran topos, eran los miembros de Akatsuki.

-no creí que fuéramos tan famosos. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Uchiha.

-sii! – dijo el rubio depositando una moneda en la maquina. –te voy a golpear Itachi! – le dijo con burla mientras golpeaba todas las cabezas que salían a excepción de la suya.

-eeiii! – le decía el pelinegro que tomaba el otro mazo y le daba a la única cabellera rubia. – ha ha! Muere! – decía tétricamente

-yo también quiero! – decía una peli azul que le daba únicamente a la cabeza de Orochimaru. – muere Orochigay!

-uffsss.. Parecen niños – dijo un Pein.

-WAAAAAA! – se escucho un grito por todo el local, que el dueño de ese alarido era Tobi, por lo cual los 4 akatsukis corrieron a ver que le había pasado al chico.

-¿Qué pasa Tobi? – pregunto Deidara.

-se me acabaron la monedas y no pude sacar mi Kyuubi – dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo y llorando.

- solo por eso! – le dijo el rubio dándole con su puño en la cabeza.

-Toma – le dijo dándole el tan famoso muñeco Kyuubi que tanto quería el de mascara.

-¿Cómo le hiciste Itachi-sempai? – dijo feliz tomando las manos del muñeco y bailando con él.

-Depositas la moneda, mueves la grúa, y sacas el peluche – le dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-gracias! Gracias!

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-No sé porque te acompaño a estos lugares – decía un pelirrojo molesto, que se encontraba en un gran acuario.

-pues muy fácil, acuérdate que yo te acompañe a esa tienda donde venden artículos de carpintería. – dijo sonriente viendo peces por todos lados. – señor, me da este, y este y también este, a, y aquel – decía señalando los peces que iba a comprar.

-por lo menos yo no compre todo un acuario!

-Pero si compraste toda la ferretería.

-Itachi te va sacar a patadas con todas tus peceras!

-pues para que te lo sepas, un tal Yamato va ir mañana a la casa y va a construir una tercera planta en la casa!—le dijo el de piel azul. – además así Deidara no te va a correr con tantos mugres aparatos.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Corre! Por Jashin! Si no llegamos a tiempo nos pasara lo mismo a que a Naruto! – dijo Hidan que corría como loco por todo el centro comercial!

-ya cállate y corre! No puedo morir tan joven y bello! – grito Kakazu.

-bello mis potrancas! – grito de nuevo Hidan

-Que horas son estas de llegar – les pregunto una tétrica pelirosa.

-perdón, esq que kakazu insistió en pasar al casino! – dijo escusandose Hidan.

-¿yo? ¿yo? Yo no fui el que paso 3 horas en esa mugre tienda religiosa de mierda!

-cállense! Ya me hartaron los dos!

-hai, Sakura-san! – dijeron los 2 haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

**n.n! de veras que yo no quisiera ir al mal con este grupo XD**

**pero bueno… como seeaa.!**

**chics, mañana comienza el mundial!**

**Seee!**

**México VS Sudáfrica!**

**México! México! ¡!**

**Haha!**

**Me emociono, pero que va!**

**Acepto que no somos el mejor equipo! Pero si re-arguenderos y sobre todo parranderos! **

**See! Mexicana de Corazón! **

_El dia ke me muera kiero ke me entierren con la banda_

_y otro fabor ke les pido es ke me llenen la kaja_

_ustedes ya saben bien las cosas ke a mi me encantan_

_dies cajas de mi martil y mucha cervesa helada_

_cigarros al por mayor y ke se escuche la banda_

_kiero llegar al ifierno y aser una gran pachanga_

_seria un dia muy especial estar otra ves reunidos_

_con la gente ke yo kiero y con mis grandes amigos_

_con la banda del recodo tomando cervesa y vino_

_dies cajas de mi martil y mucha cervesa helada_

_cigarros al por mayor y ke se escuche la banda_

_kiero llegar al ifierno y aser una gran pachanga_

_si el diablo la ase de tos yo buscare la manera_

_de conbenserlo ake jale y no ande con fregaderas_

_con dos o tres de la buena se me ase ke si capea_

_**La Gran Pachanga - Banda el Recodo.**_


	7. CAP 6: Un poco de Todo!

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**CAP 6: Un poco de Todo!**

**.**

**.**

Ese día en Konoha no era para nada especial, ni más ni menos que otro día para los aldeanos habitantes de esa aldea, a excepción de que estaban esperando las vísperas de navidad, era 23 de diciembre, las señoras se aventuraban a los supermercados a comprar la cena que ofrecerían a su familia y amigos, y los señores platicaban entre sí sobre lo que le darían a sus hijos en navidad. Pero la vida seguía, había gennin correteando gatos, paseando perros y misiones por el estilo, la hokage hacía informes, y ninjas realizaban misiones, todo muy normal.

-Saku-chan! Vinimos a ayudar! – grito el imperativo ninja rubio de Konoha, que era acompañado de otros 6 personas que protectores de Konoha.

-gracias chicos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo alegre la pelirosa mientras invitaba a pasar a todo el equipo a su casa.

-venimos a ayudarte a reacer tu casa, por ahí nos dijeron que les hacía falta espacio – dijo un pelinegro

-pues solo ampliaremos un poco todo – dijo mientras pasaban a sentarse en un pretil de unos 3 metros y 18 bancos alrededor.

-Saku-chan! Y los demás? – pregunto Naruto.

-están con Ibiki, quiere ver como les ha parecido Konoha—hablo la pelirosa haciendo comillas con los dedos y sonriendo.

-pues con lo de la remodelación no hay problema Sakura, - dijo Yamato que se había mantenido callado –yo me puedo encargar, solo dime como quieres que quede.

-Que sea de 4 pisos! – grito emocionado Naruto

-que problemático.

-de dos pisos está bien, puede hacer un dojo, y sobre él las habitaciones faltantes, así no se batallaría en sacar y meter muebles -concluyo Sakura.

Todos salieron y rápidamente Yamato hizo un jutsu de elemento madera y después de que una inmensa nube de humo se fuera apareció la casa ampliada, que era igual, pero ahora había un Dojo del lateral izquierdo de la casa, y subiendo las escaleras ya había un pasillo para ambos lados. Y no solo eso, se habían agregado nuevos muebles a la casa, había una cama por cuarto junto a un armario, una mesita de noche con un escritorio con su silla.

No paso mucho para que los "huéspedes llegaran.

-Sakura-chan! Tobi está en casa! – grito ansioso el de mascara entrando a la casa.

-Tadaima! – dijeron los otros [ no sé si así se escribe, pero lo que quiero decir es "bienvenido"]

-bien chicos… les diremos en que equipo van a quedar, y a partir de entonces, van a empezar a entrenar según los horarios de sus equipos. –hablo el Hyuuga

-nee.. Van a entrar a un equipo, y su capitán es su superior inmediato, pero dependiendo el tipo de misión, pero también se hacen equipos nones o impares, que se hacen juntando miembros de varios equipos para misiones especiales – hablo sereno el rubio, si Naruto Uzumaki estaba hablando sereno, pero esa era la actitud que mantenía como ANBU, y detrás de la máscara de ANBU.

-en la división de ANBU tenemos rangos, y estos tienen que ser respetados. Están los capitanes, Tenientes y sargentos. Trabajamos por escuadrones, un escuadrón cuenta con un capitán, y dependiendo, puede contar con uno o dos tenientes y uno o dos sargentos. –Dijo el Hyuuga.

-Yo soy el líder del equipo 1, y de la división, Hakate Kakashi, soy el siguiente al mando después de la Hokage – se presento el peli plata.

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, líder del equipo 2, y sub-capitán de división ANBU, y Suigetsu, vas a estar en mi equipo – dijo serio el rubio dándole su uniforme, una máscara ANBU con la cara de un gato y una banda oficial de Konoha. –bienvenido a mi equipo – le invito el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Soy Neji Hyuuga, líder del equipo 4, y sub-capitan de ANBU, los miembros de mi equipo son Juggo y Kakazu – y les dio todo su equipo.

-Shikamaru Nara, Lider del equipo 6 y capitán de la sección del Codificación. Hidan estarás en mi equipo, que problemático ¬¬ - anuncio el Nara y le dio su nuevo uniforme.

-Haruno Sakura, Capitán del equipo 8, jefe de la sección de inteligencia y sub capitana del hospital de Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha, Sasori y Karin serán los nuevos miembros de mi equipo. – anuncio y al igual que los demás capitanes, les dio su equipo.

-Soy Sai, capitán del equipo 10, y jefe de la sesión de Arte Forense y Kisame estará en mi equipo.

-Itachi, serás el capitán del equipo 12, junto a Deidara y otros tres ninjas de la división – le dijo el Hyuuga entregándole al rubio el mismo paquete que a los demás, y al Uchiha uno parecido, pero su máscara era de tigre, que era la de los capitanes, aunque la única diferencia era que tenía 3 bigotes, mientras que la de gato, pertenecientes a los sargentos tenía solo una, y la faltante era la de los tenientes, una de pantera, con 2 bigotes. Pero estos rangos eran solo en la división, ya que saliendo, regresaban a ser chunnin y jounnin. – y Pein serás capitán del escuadron 14, junto a Konan, Zetsu y Tobi.

-Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juggo, los 4 de ahora en adelante son Chunnin de Konoha –dijo por último el Hyuuga.

-ya se pueden retirar es todo por hoy, ya hay una habitación para cada uno, pueden ir a acomodarse en su lugar –fue el último anuncio que dio, y todos se fueron, dejando solo a los capitanes presentes.

-Itachi, Pein, al ser capitanes de equipo, tienen que rendir novedades de cada misión tanto a la hokage como a mí, hay horarios de entrenamientos de cada equipo, pero eso no quiere decir que no vayan a tener que seguir con su periodo de prueba de seis meses, pero gracias a sus capacidades.

-solo has tus misiones bien, maneja a tu equipo, y pásatela relax! –dijo Naruto alegre.

- por cierto, lo olvidaba… - dijo Akashi rascándose la nuca, -Todos los nuevos, van a tener que asistir a una conferencia hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en la torre ANBU. Es todo.

Y así, Itachi y Pein se unieron a sus compañeros y se acomodaron en sus habitaciones decorándolas a su propio estilo, cosa que no habían logrado hacer cuando compartían cuartos.

La primera habitación era la de Deidara; que era amarilla con unos dibujos color negro que hacían referencia a bombas estallando, con diversos posters de grupos de rock del momento, mientras que sus sabanas y cortinas también eran negras.

La segunda pertenecía a Sasori; esta era toda roja oscura, sus sabanas negras al igual que las cortinas, en su mesa había distintos papeles llenos de planos y una plancha de madera como esas para cadáveres con algunas marionetas que estaba contrayendo el marionetista de las arenas Rojas.

La siguiente era la de Tobi, esta era negra con Naranja, tenía varios peluches, sus cubrecamas eran naranjas y sobre la almohada reposaba su tan preciado Kyuubi.

La cuarta y última habitación del pasillo era la de Konan, esa era completamente azul, y en la pared del frente había una pintura del mar, que ella misma había hecho y muchas obras de origami posaban en las diversas plataformas de la habitación.

La quinta habitación, que estaba justo enfrente que la de Konan, era la de Pein, en esa no había nada, solo las paredes eran de un color naranja, pero no había poster, ni deformaciones como en las anteriores.

La siguiente, que quedaba en frente de la habitación de Tobi era la de Karin, esa estaba pintada de un lila muy bajito y no había mucho por el cual prestar atención.

Después iba la de Juugo y la ultima, que quedaba enfrente de la de Deidara era la de Kakazu, ambas estaban simplemente impecables, y de color madera. Sin ningún cambio, las sabanas blancas al igual que las cortinas.

Del otro lado de las escaleras estaba la de Sakura, que no se había movido, sequia igual, de un rosa palo, con un mural de un lago y un árbol de cerezo hecho por Sai, las cortinas eran de un color café con rosa al igual que las cortinas.

El siguiente era del Uchiha menor, que ahora lo había pintado de un azul rey de abajo y un color ostra de la parte superior, al igual que las colchas y cortinas. Y un abanico de papel, que era el símbolo de su clan, reposaba pegado a la pared sobre la cabecera de su cama.

La siguiente era la de Hidan, que seguía igual, en color madera y sabanas blancas, pero extraños posters de símbolos colgaban de las paredes.

La siguiente le pertenecía a Zetsu, que la mejor descripción que le darían, era que era similar a un jardín botánico.

Aunque era tan raro como la habitación de enfrente, la de Kisame, que era como un acuario.

La siguiente era la de Itachi, que era muy similar a la de Sasuke, pero en lugar de azul, negro.

La siguiente estaba vacia, y la que le seguía era la de Naruto y Sai. Que se habían apropiado de ella desde hace mucho, pues según ellos, Sakura, en ese entonces, tenía muchas habitaciones de más.

Y así, después de que todos acomodaron sus habitaciones a su gusto partieron a la torre ANBU, dejando a Sakura y Naruto solos en casa.

-Sakura-chan! Qué tal si vemos una película! – pregunto emocionado el chico kitsune.

-mmm.. Está bien.. Después de todo tengo que aprovechar mi última semana de vacaciones del hospital

-Seee! ¿Cuál quieres ver? – pregunto mientras leía varios títulos que reposaban al lado de una reproductora.

- la que quieras, voy por palomitas y sodas – dijo yéndose a la cocina por algo que comer durante la fulsión.

-Sakura, que tal si vemos Charly y la Fábrica de Chocolates? –pregunto emocionado

-mmm.. ya la vi! Que sea otra. – dijo dudando

- Cual es la de Twilight? – pregunto dudoso viendo una caja con una manzanita.

-No sé, aun no la veo, la cerda de Ino me la trajo, dijo que estaba muy buena, pero no sé.

-entonces hay que verla! – grito emocionado! – es de vampiros

-ya que – dijo resignada al ver como su amigo-hermano estaba más que contento y ya había puesto el disco en el reproductor.

Ya se habían sentado, apagado las luces y tenían todo listo cuando el timbre de la puerta sono, y tuvieron que pausar la película, aunque apenas empezaba, ni siquiera habían empezado a hablar los actores ni nada.

-Sii? – pegunto enojada la chica abriendo la puerta –Gaara! – grito emocionada y lo abrazo –pasa, pasa, estamos viendo una película, si quieren pueden verla, tu también Kankuro!

-Sakura, hace tiempo que no te veíamos – dijo alegre Kankuro.

-llegamos antes de lo indicado, pero estaba muy aburrido .. Dijo divertido Gaara mientras dejaba su chamarra en el perchero y entraba.

-Sakura-chan, porque te tardas tan… Gaara! – y también corrió a saludarlo.

Si, esos tres se habían llevado muy bien, ya hacía tiempo que la Hokage había tomado la casa de Sakura como hotel, y la primera vez que el Kazakage había ido a Konoha, se había quedado en esa casa, al igual que Naruto, pues su casa tenia la tubería rota. En fin, el caso era que Gaara se había hecho muy amigo de Sakura, además que le gustaba su desayuno, si, la pelirosa les tenia siempre el desayuno preparado a la hora que se levantaran, y cocinaba exquisito, esa fue una de las razones porque siempre pedía quedarse en esa casa.

-Estamos viendo una peli! ¿quieren verla? – pregunto la chica.

-claro – dijo el Kage de Suna.

-yo tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas con la Hokage, los veo luego.

Y el castaño salió, y los 3 chicos se fueron a sentar a ver la tele. Bueno, empezaron sentados, después se cayeron las palomitas, luego Sakura se acostó en el hombro de Naruto, y poco después fue Gaara, en fin, cuando termino todos quedaron dormidos.

…

_:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:.._

…

-bien, se pueden retirar – anuncio Kakashi

Y así todos salieron de la gran sala, acompañados por el Nara, pue son podían andar solos aun. Después de una muy motivadora platica para darles ánimos. Todos corrieron ágilmente hasta la casa, y al ver que todo estaba oscuro entraron al hall, y perdieron la luz.

-Tobi es… -pero fue cayado por la mano de Deidara

-Shhh… creo que están dormidos! – dijo Itachi despacio para que no hicieran ruido.

-¿pero que demo… - hablo el albino – ahii.. pero mira, que tierno – dijo viendo la escena que se realizaba en la sala : estaba Sakura acostada en los hombros de Naruto y Gaara acostado en las piernas de la pelirosa. Escena que causo cierto enojo en cierto pelinegro, pero igual no lo demostró.

-creo que será mejor ir a dormir nosotros también. – dijo Pein.

-Como que Dormir! Pelo de Chicle Levántate! - grito la pelirroja.

-Oh.. oh… - dijo el pelinegro de coleta – yo mejor me voy de aquí, que problemático… si me quedo también moriré – y sin más salió del lugar dejando con una tremenda duda a los presentes, que se acabo cuando su vista paso a los tres chicos.

Los 3, incluso Naruto, pareciera que estuvieran dominados por una bestía, bueno, Gaara parecía cuando el Ichibi aun vivía en el, Naruto cuando el Kyuubi se apoderaba de su chakra y Sakura, Sakura simplemente era Sakura cuando se enojaba.

-¿Quién rayos fue el que grito? – pregunto la pelirosa con la voz más tétrica que hayan podido oír en todas sus vivas, y todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás y apuntaron con el dedo a la pelirroja. –Desearas no haber nacido – dijo con la misma voz, haciendo que solo tragara grueso.

-creo que no hay necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza bruta, ¿verdad, Sakurita? – dijo Itachi, que fue el unico que se animo a ir al lado de ella y le paso un brazo por el hombro.

-creo que no – dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante y sonriéndole al Uchiha –Tu equipo se ha ganado un paseo al rio, no mejor todos – dijo sonriendo. – Duerme bien, Karin, ocuparas tus fuerzas – dijo regresando otra vez al tono tétrico.

- ¿Nosotros también? – pregunto el pelirrojo de Akatsuki

-Todos y después le dan las gracias a Karin!

- hmnp!

-aaaa.. Ya conocen al Kazakage Gaara, verdad? También se quedara con nosotros.

-nee.. Saku, me voy a mi casa – dijo despidiéndose el rubio kitsune – hasta mañana teme, nee.. Gaara, ojala que te chupe la sangre un Vampiro – le dijo con burla y salió de la casa.

-¿un vampiro? – pregunto Tobi

-si, estuvimos viendo una peli de vampiros – dijo la pelirosa. Pero salió de la habitación tras oír sonar el timbre de su casa.

-Temari! – grito mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-Saku!

- ven pasa, aquí esta Gaara.

-Nee.. así que tu eres Gaara – dijo la pelirroja, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando ya tenía un Kunai en el cuello

-Para ti Gaara-sama o Kasakage-san – le dijo la rubia.

-ok… pero no puedes matarme, ahora soy de la hoja – dijo orgullosa Karin

-aun no, estas a prueba – le dijo retirando el Kunai.

-ya dejen de pelear – agrego Gaara

-¿están libres mañana? – les ´preguntaron a los de Suna

-Si, ¿por qué?

-mañana habrá paseo por el rio – dijo sonriendo

-tu y tus estúpidos paseos – agrego la rubia.

- pues no creo que la mejor Kunoichi de la arena, y escolta del Kazakage le tenga miedo al rio – dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

-olvídalo! Claro que voy! Es más, veremos quien llega primero! – dijo la rubia retando a Sakura.

-pongámoslo más interesante, jutsu por jutsu – dijo Sakura.

-está bien, hace tiempo que quiero ese jutsu segador tuyo. –dijo riendo.

-entonces yo quiero ese con el que repeles el control de sombras de Shikamaru

-es un trato – dijeron dándose la mano

- hay.. ustedes no cambian… - dijo el Kazakage meneando la cabeza – no solo le quitaste a Tsunade su súper fuerza y sus incontables jutsus médicos, sino también su obsesión por las apuestas!

-pero a diferencia yo siempre gano. – dijo con orgullo.

-veras que no me ganaras mañana!

…

_:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:.._

…

…

_:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:.._

…

_**Fuera de escena:**_

-no se pierdan, mañana, en el mismo canal y al mismo horario, la rubia de la arena contra la pelirosa de Konoha en un duelo a muerte! – dijo el Kazakage pero lo único que gano fueron dos muy grandes moretones en la cabeza.

-callate Gaara! Dijo la rubia.

- si, haz el favor de cerrar el pico! – remato la pelirosa

-Porque siempre me pegan! TT-TT ahora entiendo cómo se siente Naruto.!

-Gaara! TT-TT – llego Karin.

-Te dije que no le llamaras así! – grito la controladora del viento de Suna.

-Pe-pero.. ya es fuera de escena, nadie se entera! – dijo llorando la pelirroja.

-No me importa! Solo yo tengo derecho de pegarle y hablarle así. – dijo la rubia decidida.

- y porque la pelos de chicle también le habla así?

- porque estamos en confianza – dijo la pelirosa abrazando al Kage.

-No es justo frentona! Tu siempre te llevas lo mejor - dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿ lo mejor? – pregunto dudoda.

-si, mira, ya te ligaste al castaño sexy que es capitán, también abrazas a tu antojo al Kazakage y al chico del Kyuubi, a Itachi también, y al final te ligaras al papasote de Sasuke! Aa… y además el idiota de Suigetsu y Deidara no te paran de mirar– dijo reprochando

-cállate Zanahoria! - guitaron un albino y un rubio

-a Sasuke? Y yo para que quiera a ese, te lo puedes quedar – dijo con asco.

-.- encerio – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-Noo! – dijo un recién entrado Sasuke

-Buaaa NADIE ME QUIERE!


	8. Cap 7: Lagartijas Acomodado

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 7: Lagartijas **

**.**

**.**

Es mañana era fresca, nada más no nada menos que 24 de diciembre, todos en la mansión que alguna vez perteneció solo a la familia Haruno, estaban dormidos con lindas pijamas, apenas eran las 4:30 de la mañana y las calles de la aldea estaban desierta.

**TURU-RURU-RU TURU-RURU-RU TURU-RURU-RU!**

Se escucho una trompeta proveniente desde las escaleras, un toque de "Diana" esa hermosa diosa griega, pero ese toque no era del agrado de nadie.

La primera reacción que tuvieron los que aun se cobijaban bajo el manto de Morfeo fue tomar la almohada y taparse los oídos, otros simplemente vieron el reloj que descansaba en algunas de las mesitas de noche, pero al ver la hora desistieron de levantarse.

Dos traviesas chicas comenzaron a entrar a cada cuarto, entraban, quitaban la colcha de la cama, y si no se levantaba el dueño del cuarto, lo tiraban de la cama, y seguían al siguiente cuarto hasta terminar con todos.

-QUE CHINGA….. –dijo un rubio gritando, pero solo gano un viaje aéreo hasta la puerta de su baño por "Aerolineas-Cerezo-de-Konoha" o sus siglas ACK, últimamente habían sido muy solicitadas.

Después de terminar, todos bajaron a la sala a ver qué era lo que pasaba, eso sin contar que todos iban más dormidos que despiertos, excepto Konan, que ella se había levantado junto con las dos creadoras del siniestro plan que habían formado cierta linda e inocente pelirosa con una rubia, su plan era hacer explotar tanto física como psicológicamente a los inquilinos.

-Sakura-chan… porque nos levantaste tan temprano? – pregunto tallándose la mascara como si se tallase los ojos el akatsuki.

-vamos a ir al rio! - dijo emocionada la rubia, socia del plan,

-si! A ver lindas chicas en bikini! – dijo Suigetsu alegre.

-Veras, Suigetsu, "el Río" es una base ANBU, se usaba hace años, pero fue renovada por el que tenemos ahora. – dijo macabramente la oji jade.

-¿pero aun así va a ver chicas en bikini? – dijo el rubio de pelo largo.

-aaa! Deidara-sempai se va a poner bikini! – dijo alegre el pequeño, el menos de mentalidad, de akatsuki.

-NO SOY VIEJA! IDIOTA SIN CEREBRO! – grito mientras le daba un cocotazo.

-comprar tantos trajes de baño nos daría demasiados egresos,, no podemos darnos ese lujo! – dijo Kakazu

-CON UNA PUT4 M4DR3! Porque mejor no cierras el pico! Por Jashin-sama!

-¿y que vamos a hacer en el rio? – pregunto el pelinaranja de Hebi

-bueno, le pedí a un buen amigo que les diera un entrenamiento. – dijo sonriendo de lado a lado la oji jade.

-¿a un amigo? – preguntaron todos coreando

-si, ya lo conocerán, les caerá de maravilla!

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Vamos, no sean aguafiestas! – dijo un chico de traje verde y chaleco Jounin.

-ya te dije que no! Sakura no me cae muy bien – dijo una castaña cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-Yo voy, últimamente me gusta ver como hace sufrir a esos pobres ninjas – dijo dando una media sonrisa.

-entonces esta hecho, vamos yo y Neji! Ese es el poder de la juventud!– dijo dando unos saltos y dando media vuelta para tomar camino a la base.

-entonces no vas Tenten? – pregunto el castaño - que lastima

-asshhh! – dijo renegando – está bien, ya que!

-que bien! Porque ya invite a Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Gai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Ibiki-san, unas lindas enfermeras, y varios chicos que encontré.

-INVITASTEE A TODAA KONOHAA! –gritaron los dos castaños en coro.

-no, solo a los chicos más cercanos, pero ellos llegaran como a las 5, los invite a una posada en la casa de Sakura

-no tienes remedio… -.-U

-pero no se supone que hoy cada quien va a hacer su "cena navideña" en su casa – pregunto curioso el oji-perla

-bueno, pero díganme, ¿no es mejor estar todos juntos?

-hmnp…

-ahí Tenten, ya estas como el Idiota de Uchiha! – grito el pelinegro ante la respuesta de su compañera

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-bueno Konan, por tu estado, será mejor que nos alcances a las 12, no quiero que te pase nada, y como tu doctora, es mi prioridad su seguridad. – dijo alegre la chica.

-hai, Sakura-san. – dijo la peliazul.

-Pein, te quedas con ella. Los demás, afuera!

Y todos, menos el peli naranja en compañía de su adorada peliazul.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos? –pregunto el chico.

-pues veraz….

FLASH BACK!

No pasaba de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando la Haruno y la No Sabaku ya estaban planeando todo lo que harían ese día, aunque sin dejar atrás su competición, cuando un ruido las saco de sus planes. Para ser más exactos, venía desde la cocina.

-¿Quién anda ahí! – pregunto cautelosa la rubia mientras tomaba un kunai y se acercaba a la cocina.

-es un chakra muy débil – dijo la pelirosa.

Y para cuando ambas entraron a la cocina se percataron de que había una peliazul tirada en el suelo, no estaba desmayada, pero tenía un aspecto pésimo.

La medi-ninj corrió a brindar primeros auxilios a la chica.

-Konan, que te pasa – dijo mientras tomaba sus signos vitales, que no estaban mal, simplemente había sufrido un ligero desmayo.

-Estoy bien… solo me maree un poco – dijo posando su mano en su frente.

-ahora te hare un chequeo general, vamos a tu habitación. – dijo levantándola y llevándola escaleras arriba, dejándola recostada en su cama, después fue por su maletín medico y empezó a inspeccionar a la chica.

-por favor abre la boca – dijo mientras tomaba un lámpara, y revisaba su garganta. – No veo nada raro por aquí – dijo volteándose a un escritorio donde había dejando sus cosas

-es.. pera.. – dijo la maestra del origami mientras corría al baño y minutos después se escucho la palanca del baño compartido – listo

-mmm …- se llevo la mano a la barbilla – creo que tengo idea de lo que te pasa – dijo con una sonrisa – has tenido fatiga últimamente – pregunto y recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza - decesos constantes de orinar – y recibió otro asentimiento – gustos y antojos, mareos, ganas constantes de vomitar – y a todos siguió asintiendo.

-¿ es muy grave? – pregunto la peliazul un poco asustada, cosa que hizo reír a la pelirosa, y a la vez haciéndola recordar la historia de la chica.

Desde pequeña había quedado huérfana, no había tenido muchos amigos a excepción de Pein, y convivía en su mayoría con puros hombres.

-recuéstate – le dijo y puso su estetoscopio en la barriga de la chica. –justo como imaginaba – dijo sonriendo más – felicidades, estas esperando un bebe!

FIN FLASH BACK

-…entonces me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo, y es tuyo – termino de contar su relato irradiando felicidad, aunque su pareja aun no terminaba de asimilar toda la información obtenida.

-entonces… voy a ser papá? – pregunto dudoso.

-aja, la próxima semana iremos al hospital para que me hagan unos análisis completos – dijo feliz.

-QUEE BIENN! – dijo el chico ya que su cerebro termino de asimilar, agarro a su joven novia y la levanto dándole vueltas en el aire.

-sabes, lo vamos a querer… para que no sufra lo que nosotros tuvimos que sufrir… - dijo nostálgica acariciándose su barriga.

-si, se va a llamar Nagato –

-no puede haber un mejor nombre….

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Que bien! – Grito un chico ce traje verde y cejas espesas – hoy tenemos muchos nuevos! –

-se nos quisieron unir a la práctica – dijo con unas sonrisa la pelirosa. Se encontraban en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento ninja sección ANBU. era similar a todos, pero por en medio pasaba un rio con una gran corriente. – bien Rock Lee, estas a cargo.

-bien! Hagamos que la flama de la juventud crezca! – grito eufórico – 10 000 lagartijas para calentar! – y se tiro al sueño y comenzó a contar, pero nadie lo seguía así que se levanto – por cada lagartija que yo haga y ustedes no, harán 100 más! Vamos!

-Estas loco! – grito Karin – no podemos hacer 10 000 lagartijas!

- claro que podemos! – grito Sakura con una sonrisa maniática – verdad Temari

-oh no! no me vas a ganar! – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba posición para empezar a hacer los ejercicios.

-¿y ustedes porque tan animadas? – pregunto el castaño.

-apostamos – dijo la rubia tranquilamente

-Mi Shinkei no Jutsu contra su Kage Nitaishite -parecen crias – les dijo la castaña de molotes. -bien empecemos! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-Tsunade-sama, ¿va a ir a la casa de Sakura? – pregunto una pelinegra

-va a ver Sake gratis – dijo la rubia levantando una copa y brindando con el aire. – además me gustaría saber cómo van las cosas por esa casa

-escuche que hoy fueron a entrenar todos al rio

. -¿al rio? Entonces se han de haber portado mal – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¿Por qué piensa así Tsunade-sama?

- Digamos que así la entrene…

FLASH BACK

-Tsunade-sama… ¿así estoy bien? – preguntaba una chiquilla de unos 13 años, estaba realizando una operación a un cadáver, que eran usados para las practicas de los fututos nijas médicos.

-COMO RAYOS CREES QUE ESO VA A ESTAR BIEN – dijo apuntando el trabajo que acababa de realizar la chica. – QUIERO 1000 LAGARTIJAS A VER SI ASÍ SE TE ABRE EL CEREBRO Y PUEDES APRENDER

-Hai Tsunade-sama! – grito la chica y empezó a hacer todos los ejercicios. Cerca de la número 150 ya no podía, los brazos le temblaban y varias lágrimas se peleaban por salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedes? – pregunto burlona la gondaime.

-s-si pu-pue-do… - decía entrecortados la pobre chica.

-pues si realmente quieres ser medi-ninj de Konoha, tienes que hacer más que eso – dijo seria la oji miel –no puedes ser una molestia para tus compañeros – sabía que esas palabras le iban a doler, pero como dicen, lo que no te mata, te fortalece.

Y así fue, en un principio la pelirosa se quedo estática, no esperaba aquellas por palabras por parte de su maestra, pero después de 4 segundos, su cara, su mirada y su semblante cambio, ya no parecía aquella niña que daba lástima de solo verla, si no que reflejaba coraje y ganas de lograr su objetivo no importándole lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Después de que termines, pasas a mi oficina – le dijo su sensei y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara –_creo que no me equivoque al escogerte como mi alumna… Sakura Haruno_

_._ FIN FLASH BACK

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-178, 179, 180, 181…

-ya no puedo… - decía una pelirroja mientras caía como roca al suelo

. -81, 82…

-¿Quueeee? Como que 82! Ya llevábamos 180! – grito un albino!

-también dije que cada que alguien cayera, se bajaban 100. – dijo el de cejas amplias.

-Tobi hará todas las lagartijas! Tobi es un buen chico! – gritaba alegre.

-vamos! Enciendan su llama de la juventud! 83, 84…

-Haa! Sakura! Porque tenemos que hacer esto! – dijo el albino de Akatsuki y adorador de Jashin.

-agradézcanselo a su buena compañera Karin! – dijo la pelirosa.

-Gracias Karin – dijeron todos coreando.

-Continuemos!

…. 4 horas después….

-9 998, 9999, 10 000! – grito el encargado del entrenamiento y todos se dejaron caer como piedras bajo la fuerza de la gravedad.

-ya te rendiste Saku – le llamo retándola la rubia.

-sueña, ese jutsu es mío – dijo riéndose.

-Ese es el espíritu me bella flor de cerezo! – grito Rock Lee.

…..

-Chicos! Les traemos el desayuno! – dijo sonriendo una peliazul, junto con un peli naranja que cargaba con muchas cajas de bentos.

-¿Desayuno! Son las diez de la mañana! - grito el rubio

-Konan-sempai, Pein-sempai, ¿Por qué no nos acompañaron a entrenar? – pregunto Tobi.

-porque Konan va a tener un bebé – dijo Pein con una sonrisa. Haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y después de varios abrazos y felicitaciones…

-Tobi también quiere tener un bebé! – dijo alegre el pequeño. – Konan-sensei, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? – pregunto inocente, a lo que Deidara se acerco y le dijo unas cosas en el oído. –WAA! Pein-sensei! Porque le hiciste eso a Konan-sensei!

-hmnp…

-Deidara,¿ qué le dijiste? – Pregunto Sasori

-le dije como se hace un bebé – dijo riendo – ya tiene edad para saberlo!

-Tobi es un buen chico. Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un buen chico – decía el pobre debajo de un árbol y jugando con los dedos de lo traumado que lo habían dejado

-no volverá a ser el mismo – dijo con burla Suigetsu a lo que todos rieron.

…..

-10356, 10357, 10358… - contaban juntas las dos chicas del reto.

-¿ya te cansaste? – pregunto la de la arena.

-bromeas, esto ni siquiera me sirve para calentar… - dijo burlona la pelirosa, aunque ya estaba algo cansada.

-Que sea empate por ahora! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-ahí que cambiar la actividad. – dijo la rubia.

-bueno, seguimos después de que te levantes cruda mañana – dijo riendo la oji jade.

-¿cruda? Puedo tomar más sake que tú!

-HA-HA, no lo creo…

- entonces ahora el reto es quien toma más Sake!

-hecho! -vas a perder No Sabaku!

-no cantes victoria Haruno!

…**Fuera de Escena…**

- Sakura: ufff… que bien que quedamos en empate, ya no podía…

Temari: que acabas de decir?

Sakura: que qué mal que quedáramos en empate, si ya no podías…

Temari: si como no…

Sakura: pero igual te voy a ganar tomando Sake!

Tsunade: Yo también quiero participar!

Sakura y Temari: NOOO ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.. Tobi es un buen chico.

Gaara: nee.. yo quiero saber lo que Deidara le dijo a Tobi

Deidara: está bien te dije – se acerca y le dice algo al oído.

Gaara: omk! Entonces mi papá le metió eso a mi mamita T-T

Naruto: ¿enserió no sabían eso?

Gaara: y tu como sabías, hee! Naruto.

Naruto: pes veras, una vez leía unos libros que Jiraya-ero-sennin-hacía…

Kakashi: Naruto, no puedes hablar de esos libros!

Jiraya: ¿Por qué no, Kakashi? Sería publicidad, en este lugar hay cientos de gente con cultura que les interesan mis libros, hacia vendería más y sacara más volúmenes por mes

Kakashi: Los libros se llaman Icha-icha, los venden en cualquier puesto de revistas de Konoha…

Todos: ¬¬

Gaara: Naruto, ¿por qué este capi no saliste?

Naruto: etto… pues.. yo… fui a ver a Hinata…

Tobi: Naruto, tu no le estas asiendo "eso" a Hinata-san… ¿verdad?

Naruto: ¿yyyooo? Como creen que le haría algo así –nótese el sarcasmo-

Suigetsu: oO! Entonces por eso no saliste…

Naruto: etto.. Pues es mejor no salir! A salir y no decir nada más que "hmnp"

Deidara: porque crees que está en negritas, porque es su único parlamento

Sasuke: hmnp…

Pein: voy a ser papá!

Tobi: si, ya supe lo que le hiciste a Konan-sempai!

Sakura: y ese milagro que la zanahoria no ha hablado

Temari: etto.. Ni crean que la metí a un costal y le puse una estampilla para que correo la mandara a México! Pero en caso que llamen inventando una historia así…

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, acaba de llamar una señorita y me recordó a mi madre, dijo que en México no querían cochinero, que no enviáramos la basura de Konoha para allá Temari: mala suerte… ni allá la quieren…


	9. Cap 8: Noche Buena

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 8: Noche Buena**

**.**

**.**

-Tobi tiene hambre, Sakura-sempai – se quejo el pequeño de Akatsaki, que estaba sentado en un banco con la cara pegada de costado al desayunador sin mucho que hacer.

-Afuera hay carne y ramen, Tobi – dijo una peliazul que picaba verdura.

-Tobi no quiere ramen ni carne, Tobi quiere pavo – dijo aburridamente el chico.

-El pavo es hasta medía noche, Tobi. – le dijo la ojijade.

No eran más de las 7 de la tarde/noche del 24 de diciembre, y la casa de Sakura estaba a más que reventar, toda Konoha había llegado de "sorpresa" a la cena de la casa, Kakashi y Gai-sensei se estaban haciendo cargo de la parrilla, ya que el aperitivo eran salchichas asadas, Carne asada, tacos, y todo lo que le cupiera a la pobre gran parrilla, pero otro lado Suigetsu, Juggo y Dedeidara estaban a cargo del Sake, Anko Mitadashi hacia una enorme fogata con ayuda del Uchiha mayor, era para que no hiciera frio, ya que entre más se ocultaba el astro rey, el termómetro bajaba con él. Los que no tenían nada que hacer simplemente se limitaban a sentarse por aquí o por allá del jardín de la mansión Haruno, platicando o asiendo cualquier cosa. Y dentro de la casa estaban Sakura, Karin, Temari y Konan en compañía del pequeño –al menos de mentalidad- de akatsuki.

-Sakura-san, ya está listo el pavo para meterlo al horno – aviso la peli azul.

-Waaa! Tobi tener hambre TT-TT

-Tobi! Cierra el pico! – dijo gritando la pelirroja.

-Nadie me quiere TT-TT!

-No es que no te queramos Tobi, pero el pavo se come hasta media noche – dijo tranquila la jade – pero tenemos un misión especial para ti. – le dijo y le se acerco al oído y le dio unas indicaciones.

-Hai Sakura-sempai! Te prometo no falla! – grito el de máscara y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-no se cómo tienes tanta paciencia, pelo de chicle! – dijo dando un suspiro la radarista.

-Después de ser compañera de Naruto y trabajar en el departamento de pediatría en el hospital, ganas mucha de esa paciencia, créeme…

-sigues siendo una pelo de chicle.

-y tu siguies siendo MI "secretaria" – dijo burlándose.

-yo que sabía que eras buena en esa mugre prueba.

-pues tu ignorancia te va a costar muy caro.

-Ya dejen de pelear! – grito la rubia que se había mantenido callada hasta hoy, pues estaba muy ocupada picando fruta para terminar el ponche.

-por cierto, ¿Qué le pediste a Tobi, Sakura?

-pronto lo veras….

-Saku-ra-sem-pai… - decía entre cortado un pobre chico cargando con una pila de 5 cajas de cartón rotuladas con marcador negro con la palabra "Pino"

Las cuatro fueron a ayudarles con las cajas y se dirigieron a la sala, justo enfrente del ventanal que daba al jardín, que en ese entonces estaba cerrado.

-empecemos – dijo Sakura sacando de la caja de mayor volumen un enorme pino Natural de un tono verde, como si estuviese recién cortado. Las siguientes en actuar fueron Temari y la pelirroja, que tapizaron el árbol con extensiones de focos color blanco hasta la última hola.

Casi por último, entre los cinco sacaron de las cajas esferas de cristal de color Rosa palo, todas, y las acomodaron en toda la extensión.

-Tobi, ahora sí, lo más importante – dijo la ojijade tomando una cajita de cristal y depositándola en las manos del único de sexo másculino.

El chico tomo con sumo cuidado el objeto y lo abrió sacando una estrella realmente hermosa, de color blanco como la nieve, y tras subirse a un banco la coloco en la parte más alta de todo el arreglo, la punta.

-es hora – dijo la peli azul con una enorme sonrisa mientras se agachaba para conectar un enchufe al contanto.

Ya pasaba de las 11 de la noche, no faltaba ni media hora para que la navidad llegara oficialmente y toda la casa se ilumino, lo primero fue el pino, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la creación, y poco a poco por toda la casa se empezaron a prender extensiones navideñas; las ventanas, las marquesinas, los arboles del jadín, Todo, incluso en el balcón del segundo piso se ilumino un trineo jalado por renos y un viejo gordo y barbón lo manejaba.

Todos quedaron completamente impresionados, y unos más que eso; Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto y Neji ampliaron al mismo tiempo su sonrisa a la mayor extensión que pudieron. Ellos más que nadie habían visto con esos focos, a Sakura como nunca. Ella cada año adornaba la mejor casa de Konoha, todo hasta que Sasuke se fue y la dejo con el corazón destrozado, y para acabar de rematar con su agonía llego la muerte de sus padres, esas cuatro personas habían sido los cuatro cimientos que no la dejaron derrumbarse.

No tardaron mucho en llegar las 4 chicas que se habían encargado de cocinar el tradicional pavo, ya con la comida que dejaron en el centro de el más que enorme comedor –cortesía de Yamato- y todos se acercaron para hacer la cuenta regresiva de la llegada de Navidad.

-10 – agrego Jiraya

-9 – pein y Konan al mismo tiempo

-8—dijo Neji

-7—Karin y Suigetu

-6—Konohamaru

-5—Deidara

-4—Temari

-3—Tobi

-2—Shikamaru e Ino

-1—Itachi

-0 –Sakura, y justo al decir 0, todo el cielo se lleno con pólvora de distintos colores haciendo explosiones al llegar a su plenitud y estallar en forma de luces de distintos colores que abarcaban el cielo de toda Konoha convirtiéndolo en un espectáculo realmente digno de ver.

-Se Feliz Navidad! – grito Gai – es hora del brindis, las 12 uvas y los 12 deseos! – grito más alegre que nunca.

-Eso es en año nuevo ¬¬ - dijo la pelirroja con habilidades de radarista.

-pero podemos comer uvas – dijo llorando

-NO!

-¿ni siquiera el brindis? TT-TT

-está bien hagamos un brindis! – dijo la hokage

-Que lo haga el Teme! Dattebayyo!– grito Naruto

-Si! Que lo haga Sasuke-kun! – grito igual de emocionada Karin

-hmnp…

-Sasuke… "hmnp" no es una palabra que abarque un brindis! – le dijo Tsunade.

-¿es que acaso el seño "Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-tu-y-todo-lo-puedo-Uchiha" no puede hacer un brindis? – dijo burlesca Sakura.

-u.u alquien deshonra el apellido Uchiha – dijo Ino metiendo más leña al fuero –no literalmente-

-ototo, pobre de ti si alguien empieza a pensar que los Uchihas somos cobardes U.U

-Vamos Sasuke! Tu eres un súper ninja! yo te enseñe bien! Dattebayyo! ¿Verdad que si, Tsunade-oba-chan?

-Naruto! Me vuelves a decir abuela! Y vas a ver!

-no se preocupen, yo tengo mi pupilo que me defienda! Dattebayyo!– dijo tranquilamente el rubio poniendo enfrente de el al honorable nieto del tercer Hokage; pero Tsunade solo lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto.

-Tu! Enano copia del otro bakka!

-Oye vieja! No soy ninguna copia! – se defendió el castaño – yo seré el séptimo Hokage, el mejor! Y me vas a tener que respetar! – le dijo con autosuficiencia.

-el mejor después de mi, claro! Y del rayo amarillo de Konoha Dattebayyo!

-YA CALLENSE! BOLA DE BAKKAS!—gritaron Sakura y Tsunade al mismo tiempo.

-Alumna y maestra U.U – dijo Jiraya, pero al recibir 2 miradas penetrantes que llevaban incluida una invitación a "Aerolines-Súper-Fuerza-de-elefante" –que son súper… n.n

-chicos… el brindis se hace a las 12 – dijo tranquilamente Anko – NO AL AMANECER! –grito a todo pulmón.

-vamos Sasuke, no pasa de que toda Konoha se entere de que "Sasuke-don-perfecto-Uchiha" se equivoco y todos se burlen de ti por el resto de tu vida – le animo Naruto.

-Naruto… eso no ayuda ¬¬ -Dijo Suigetsu.

-solo lo alarmo…

-eso no es alarmar, eso es presión! –agrego Karin.

-Las personas trabajan mejor bajo presión –agrego el mini-naruto.

-No te preocupes, si te haces más emo y te suicidas serás abono para las plantitas n.n – agrego dulcemente Zetsu.

-ya basta! Dejemos que hable él. – y todos se callaron y voltearon a ver el azabache.

-hmnp… hago un brindis por la genialísima fiesta de Navidad y esta gran cena – dijo con una buena porción de sarcasmo. Y todos se le quedaron viendo de oOU

-¿a eso le llamas brindis? – dijo Tsunade.

-ahora voy yo! Fíjate como se hace Teme –dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba con una cuchara su copa – bien! Yo quiero brindar por Sakura-chan, que gracias a ella estamos en esta casa, además de ser una gran amiga, y excelente cocinera, y siempre curarme sin tener la necesidad de ir hasta el mugre hospital donde Ino-chan siempre me inyecta; Tambien por Gaara, por venir y ver una peli con migo y Sakura-chan, a Hinata-chan por siempre ayudarme, a Neji por ayudarme con mis trabajos, a mi gran alumno Konohamaru por poder igualarme en mis genialísimos jutsus sexis, a Kakashi-sensei por cambiar con migo Ichas-Ichas; a Jiraya-ero-sennin, por ayudarme y enseñarme muuuuuuuuchas cosas, a…

-Naruto! Suficiente! – grito Tsunade.

-a comer! – grito Tobi y todos comenzaron a comer.

-Entonses Sasuke será abono para plantas? – pregunto Zetsu.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-14 copas! – dijo triunfando una rubia

La casa ya estaba sola, era la una y media de la mañana y todos, o por lo menos la mayoria se habían ido después de la cena; ahora todos estaban en la sala y Sakura y Temari estaban en la mesa de centro con 5 cajas de Sake llenas y otras 2 vacías.

-15! –dijo la pelirosa.

-16! –agrego una nueva marca.

-ya se! – Grito el albino de hebi – hay que jugar a la botellita.

-¿a la botellita? – preguntaron la mayoría.

-es un juego donde se gira la botella y uno manda y otro obedece.

-20! – gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas del reto. Aun no estaban borrachas pero si más "alegres"

-juguemos! – grito la pelirrosa, y se acercaron a hacer un circulo Karin, Sakura, Temari, Suigetsu, Neji, Tenten, y Deidara; Todos los que estaban en la sala a excepción de Sasuke

-Vamos Sasuke! ¿O tienes miedo? – dijo alegre la pelirosa.

-hmnp – y se acerco también.

-yo empiezo – dijo Sakura, que giro la botella y cayó a Suigetsu. –Suigetsu, verdad o reto?

-Reto… - dijo seguro.

-besa por un minuto a Karin – dijo como si nada la pelirosa y haciendo que no hubiera diferencia entre la casa y el cabello de la chica.

-¿estas loca? – grito el albino.

-por favor! ya no somos niños de 10 años para que sean besos en la mejilla – dijo aburrida.

-esta bien – dijo poniéndose de pie y asiendo una mueca de asco y hasta juntar sus labios con los de la chica, en un principio era un beso por obligación, pero después paso a ser algo más sentimental.

-ya se pueden separar… - dijo burlón Deidara – ya paso el minuto.

-cla-claro – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Y el albino tomo la botella y la giro cayendo a Tenten.

-verdad o reto? – pregunto con cara diabólica.

-verdad – dijo no tan segura la de choguitos.

-¿con cuál de los hombres presentes, tendrías sexo por toda una noche? – le pregunto, haciendo que más de uno soltara una risita, y Sakura viera de manera maliciosa a Neji, y tomaba una botella de Sake y se la empinaba.

-…-

-vamos! Contesta… - dijo Temari

-etto.. Con Ne-Neji-San… - dijo roja y con más de una tonelada de vergüenza. –etto.. voy yo.. – se apresuro y tomo la botella haciéndola girar cayendo en Deidara –Verdad o.. o reto?

-Reto! –

-te reto a que conquistes una de las enfermeras del hospital… - dijo Neji.

-suena divertido; en fin! Voy yo! – y al igual que todos giro la botella cayendo a Sasuke, y este contestó verdad -¿Sasuke, quien fue tu primer beso?

-hmnp… una chica.. – dijo en seco

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-…-

-Sasuke.. no seas mentiroso – decía Sakura ya un poco ebria –tu primer beso fue Naruto… cuanto estábamos en academia..

-u.n! ¿Sasuke es Gai? – dijo rápido Karin.

-No soy Gai! – se defendió.

-entonces demuéstralo. – le dijo Suigetsu

-hmnp… no tengo porque, ya respondí a la pregunta.

-Yo quiero seguir! – dijo Temari quien agarro rápidamente la botella y haciendo uso de sus facultades para controlar las corrientes de aire, la boca de la botella apunto casualmente a Sakura.

-Sakura! Yo te reto a que… - y se le acerco al oído y le dio su reto.

-me gusta – dijo la chica.

-bien! Chicos! Todos a Dormir! – dijo Temari

-nee… Temari – le dijo la pelirosa mientras se empinaba una nueva botella y al igual que ella, se acerco a su oído y le dijo otra cosa – ese será el último reto…¿ok?

-vas a perder… - le dijo algo furiosa

-por eso fue bueno saber que eran puros chismes lo tuyo con Shikamaru – dijo poniendo una cara pervertida –no vemos, tengo trabajo que hacer…

-yo también…

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. Sakura POV´s :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Entre a mi cuarto y empecé a buscar todo lo que necesitaba, saque de mi closet un atuendo en especifico y me cambie rápidamente, vi el reloj que descansaba en mi mesita de noche; la 1: 50 AM. Aun no era tarde, en enrede en mi bata, y la anude, abrí la puerta y me asome a los dos lados del pasillo, y cheque los chakras de todos. No tenía una habilidad como la de Karin, pero servía, ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones y dormiditos.

Corrí ágilmente hasta la puerta de mi objetivo, gire el pomo y para mi desgraciada suerte, no giro. Así que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de abrirlo con chakra, todas las puertas de mi casa se podían abrir solo con mi chakra.

_Tkss… olvide una botella de Sake _pensé, llevaba cuantas botellas… ¿20, 25? No sé, perdí la cuenta a las 23; ahora lo único que sabía y que me importaba era que me llamaba Sakura, mi apellido comenzaba con H, la verdad no tengo idea cual sea, pero mi blusa dice Sakura H. por lo tanto empieza con H

Entre sigilosamente al cuarto, y como pude, volví a checar todos los chakras, y todo seguía normal, al menos eso creí. Después de entrar, todo estaba oscuro, pero logre divisar mi objetivo. Me quite la bata y quede en lo que habíamos quedado.

Un top color negro, un mini-shorts de esos cacheteros. Unas orejitas y colita de gato, esa era la última prueba de la apuesta, cosa que me encanto de más. Ya hacía mucho que no tenía diversión sana.

-¿Sakura… pero que rayos… - dijo mi objetivo, que se había sentado sobre la cama y encendido la lámpara de noche. Se veía tan sexy, su hermoso cabello negro despeinado, y todo desorientado.

-guarda silencio… Sasuke-kun – le dije sexymente, mientras me las arreglaba con hilos de chakra que se encargaban de ondear la colita de peluche que llevaba.

Camine lo más sexymente que se puede lograr, moviendo las caderas hasta llegar a la cama y ponerme en cuatro sobre él. Ya esperaba el "aléjate" o algo así, pero nunca llego. Solo estaba inmóvil.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. Sasuke POV´s :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Después de terminar con la dichosa "cena de navidad" y el estupido juego del bakka de Deidara, me fui a dormir, hoy había sido un día largo, y solo pensaba en dos cosas: una Ducha y Dormir.

Y así fue, después de darme ese tan deseado baño me fui a acostar y en cuanto toque almeada caí dormido. Estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuche que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría; no podía ser la del baño, ya que mi baño no era compartido. Así que en contra de mi voluntad me desperté y con los ojos aun cerrados, prendí la lámpara, pero con la imagen que me tope, fue una con la que solo había soñado un par de veces durante las últimas noches.

-¿Sakura… pero que rayos… - trate de preguntar, y era una buena pregunta, aunque no la haya podido terminar ¿qué hacía en mi habitación con un short, -si es que eso se podía llamar short, ya que no cubría más que media nalga- u una blusa, -que cabe mencionar solo eran 2 triángulos que cubrían lo necesario, pero para una ropa interior. Y de pilón, llevaba orejas de gato y una cola que se ondeaba, si, la suma de esas cuatro prendas más Sakura, da igual a la imagen más endemoniadamente Sexy que jamás hubiera pensado.

Tuve un excitante escalofrío que nunca había tenido y cierta exitación en una parte que me cuesta aceptarlo, si fuera por mí, me hubiera lanzado a…

-guarda silencio… Sasuke-kun – me dijo con una voz que no sabía que poseía, y ahora viendo su cuerpo… me calaba más cierta parte. Su pequeña cintura a juego con unas caderas más anchas… y unos senos de un tamaño considerable, que cabe destacar se movían de un lado a otro a cada paso que daba hacía a mí.

Me abofetee mentalmente por tales pensamientos, que juro por kami, nunca había tenido. Pero ahora no tenía palabras para decir, y menos cuando me acorralo, estaba sobre mí en cuatro!

Me empezó a besar el cuello, primero besaba, después chupaba y por después avanzaba más abajo al tiempo en que su lengüita dejaba un camino se saliva por donde pasaba, hasta llegar a mi boca, y fue ahí donde probé el cielo, sus labios sabían a cerezas con un toque de alcohol. Una buena combinación.

De un rápido movimiento, pase a estar sobre ella y comencé besando su boca, un beso exigente, pero tierno, ella paso sus manos por mi cabello, moviéndolo y dando masajes realmente ricos. Hasta que quito una mano y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa.

Metí una mano por su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara y me hiciera más fácil deshacerme de su prenda superior. Y cuando por fin pude lograrlo, separe mis labios de su boca pasándola por el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando hasta meter uno de sus pezones erectos a mi boca haciendo que gimiera un lindo, exitante y adorable "Sa-Sasuke-kuuunn"

Y ahí estaba yo, recorriendo toda la extensión de su seno derecho con mi lengua mientras que mi mano izquierda se encargaba del otro. Pero ella no se quedaba quieta, sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda, dejando uno que otro aruñón por donde pasaban.

Cuando por fin me separe de sus tan ricos pechos, lo siguiente que supe es que ella ya estaba sobre mi otra vez, y tampoco supe en qué momento los pantalones de mis pijamas estaban en el suelo de mi cuarto y bajo mi bóxer y tomo mi miembro, que estaba completamente erecto y más grande de lo que hasta yo mismo conocía, lo recorría todo con sus manos, dándome descargas eléctricas y ganas de gritar, cosa que no podía, así que termine desquitándome con la almohada más cercana que tenia; pero ese método no sirvió cuando lo tomo con las dos manos y lo metió a su boca, lo metía y lo sacaba, chupándolo como un niño hace con una paleta de caramelo.

Hace horas, hubiera hecho una mueca de asco de tan solo alguien misionara las palabras "sexo oral" pero era tocar el cielo. Y más cuando mi semen fue a dar a su boca y corriéndose por las comisuras de sus labios chorreando hasta sus senos.

La tome y le quite sus "short" y la ayude a recostarse, mis manos delinearon desde sus rodillas, caminado por su muslo hasta llegar a su feminidad, donde me acerque y empecé a lamer, y cabe decir que estaba bastante húmedo.

Metí mi lengua, se sentía caliente y sus paredes contraerse cada segundo.

-me-mételo… - me dijo casi susurrando.

Así que tome con la mano mi miembro y lo lleve hasta su entrada, lo empecé a meter lentamente, ella me encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda, dándole un toque más salvaje a todo el asunto.

Su cavidad era pequeña, cosa que por alguna razón me excitaba aun más, así que seguí metiéndolo hasta toparme con una barrera.

_Es virgen.,._

Eso me alegro de sobremanera sacándome una notable sonrisa. Y con cuidado la rompí para poder entrar totalente. En el camino los aruñones se hicieron más violetos, y su cara paso de deseo a de dolor, pero me pidió que continuara hasta que al fin llegue.

Después de eso comencé a envestirla más rápido, una y otra vez, hasta que mis energías se acabaron y Salí de ella cayendo a un lado. Lo último que supe es que pase mi mano por su cintura y nos tape a ambos.

_**Aquí les dejo este capi!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mi asqueroso intento de Lemon…**_

_**Baya… huera emborrachado a Sakura antes, no? XD**_

_**Pero en fin, en estos días he tenido bastantito tiempo y he trabajado en mis tres fics!**_

_**Y bueno, a los que llegaron hasta aquí!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios!**_

_**Magy-Souh!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	10. Cap 9: Navidad

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 9: Navidad**

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando una corriente eléctrica ataco levemente mi cuerpo provocando en mí una pequeña convulsión que me despertó. Ese era su objetivo: alertarme, informarme, sacudirme, cualquier cosa que solo significara una cosa: necesitaban de mi en el hospital; me levante como resorte y lleve mis manos a los ojos.

-¿Dónde_ estoy?—_fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente –_no me digas que… -_ dije posando una mano en mi pecho que por cierto estaba desnudo, y no solo mi pecho, mi persona en general.

Moví lentamente la cabeza para ver quién era el otro integrante con el que compartía la cama, o más bien me compartía su cama.

-haa.. –fue lo que expulso mi boca, pero fue cubierta rápidamente por las palmas de mis manos. Gire la vista por todo el lugar, nunca había entrado a esta habitación, al menos desde que cierto pelinegro la usaba como alcoba personal. Localice mis romas, que baya que eran diminutas, pero al tratar de levantarme otro choque fue a dar a mi cabeza. Ya no era mi propio sistema de alerta de emergencia –que yo misma había creado- del hospital. Esta también podía llamarse de distintos nombres: cruda, resaca, pos-borrachera, como gusten.

Me levante, esta vez pese a mi dolor y me envolví en la primera toalla que vi, me fui a mi cuarto y me puse mi uniforme jounin, ese que no usaba hace mucho. Una pequeña falda color ostión, unos pesqueros ajustados de maya, así como una blusa de manga corta de la misma tela y sobre este una chaleco jounnin de la hoja corto. Llegaba hasta unos dos dedos abajo del final de mis senos.

Tome mi maletín y corrí a toda la velocidad que mis piernas les era posible hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

-doctora Haruno-san, sentimos llamarla tan tarde! – me dijo la enfermera que estaba en la recepción. – pase a la sala de emergencias. – y me dirigí hasta la sala, todo el hospital estaba desértico, salvo las enfermeras de guardia, que se consideraban así mismas tener una suerte de perros por hacer guardia durante Nochebuena.

-informes – le pedí a la enfermera que estaba más cerca de la camilla donde descansaba el herido.

-es un ninja de la aldea. Llegaría la tarde del día de ayer, pero su equipo sufríó una emboscada y van llegando, lo trajo su compañero…

-Al grano! – grite – quiero saber que tiene, no el cuento de su vida! – grite de nuevo haciendo que la enfermera se sobresaltara y otra que estaba acomodando un suero también.

-3 costillas rota, tiene perforado el pulmón derecho, el hueso de su pierna izquierda está fragmentado. Lo demás son moretones y raspones casi por todo el cuerpo – dijo seria.

-bien – dije más tranquila – súbanlo a quirófano. ¿Cuántas enfermeras hay? – pregunte mientras leía el expediente que me había dado una recién llegada doctora.

-solo tres, y la de la recepción. Solo usted está como doctora.

-eso no es bueno, quiero a las tres arriba, ocupare sangre O+, y anestesia y todo lo básico – ordene y todas salieron corriente.

Mire el reloj, las 5 de la mañana. Y sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada y de pilón me hubiera pasado un tren por encima.

No de hecho no había dormido ni 2 horas.

_Sasuke… ¿qué diablos había hecho? _

Recordaba todo claro, no estaba completamente borracha ¿_entonces por qué diablos lo hice?_

Quien lo diría… si hace unos 9 o 10 años si alguien me hubiera platicado que yo habría estado en la misma cama que Sasuke Uchiha, y no precisamente durmiendo hubiera dado 10000 vueltas al perímetro de la aldea de pura felicidad.

Si me lo hubieran dicho hace 7 años, cuando se fue de la aldea hubiera brincado de la felicidad de saber que Sasuke volvería, y que terminaría viviendo en mi casa.

Si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos tres meses me hubiera revolcado de la risa por semejantes patrañas. No perdía la esperanza de que volviera, pero sabía que JAMAS sería como antes.

Y veme aquí… divagando sobre lo que hice anoche. Básicamente había violado a Sasuke Uchiha; si eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Aunque yo era la que había terminado peor.

Era mi primera vez!

Cosa que me da aun más gracia! Eso era lo que desde niña había soñado! –aunque no visto desde ese modo-

Pase a mi consultorio, tome unos guantes de látex, amarre mi cabello y lo puse tras una malla, y un juego de tapabocas.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando algo vino a mi cabeza, corrí hasta mi escritorio y tome unas pastillas que mantenía en una caja donde en otra separación había condones.

_No quiero salir con mi domingo 7._

Pensé, y tome la pequeña capsula sin agua. Odiaba esas mugres pastillas, y no porque las consumiera en exceso, de hecho era la primera vez que me tomaba una, pero era doctora, y sabía que esa mugre carga de hormonas llevaba consigo muchas consecuencias por el cambio hormonal que había en el cuerpo.

Me dirigí hacía la sala de quirófano y comenzamos con los pulmones, ya estaba casi controlado todo, solo había que cerrar bien con chakra las heridas. Después soldar las costillas rotas y la pierna, por no decir que rehacer ese hueso, estaba como si le hubiese caído una gran roca en toda la extensión, tenía el hueso quebrado en 3 partes completamente y 24 fracturas. Y no tenía ayuda, las enfermeras no estaban capacitadas para usar su chakra como medio curativo, y las que sabían, sus habilidades eran mínimas, poco precisas y no confiables.

-Doctora! Como va a estar mi compañero! – me dijo un joven de unos 23 años de edad, no los frecuentaba mucho, ellos eran pacientes de la cerda de Ino, pero por su embarazo había tomado su cuarentena –vacaciones con paga- y yo terminaba haciendo a sus pacientes, aunque estos, según su expediente, habían estado 4 meses de misión.

-está estable – dije mientras me retiraba el tapabocas. – ahora solo estará en reposo mucho tiempo, las heridas que sufrió pudieron haberle causado la muerte, por ahora recomiendo que baya a descansar, en una hora será bajado a piso, pero estará dormido a causa de la anestesia que recibió. – le explique.

-¿y cuando puedo venir a verlo?

- a la hora de visitas. – Le explique –por ahora será mejor que se reporte con Tsunade-sama – le dije mientras esperaba a que se fuera. Así que seguí de largo a mi oficina.

Llegue y me senté en el escritorio. Mire el reloj de mesa que posaba en el escritorio, las 10 de la mañana, en navidad. Estaba lleno de papeles que con una mano empuje todos hacia el frente. También descansaban varios portarretratos con diversas fotos. Había de ANBU, saliamos Naruto, yo y Neji al frente abrazados, en canclillas frente y Sai y Kakashi tras nosotros.

Estaba otra donde salíamos Gaara yo y Naruto sonriendo junto a una papeleta de cartón tamaño real de un Willy Wonka, del día que habíamos ido al cine en Suna a ver el extremo de la peli.

La siguiente era de Tsunade, Shizune y yo en las puertas del hospital. También había otra de Hinata, Ino y yo en el centro comercial. Después una del equipo Kakashi en la aldea de la cascada.

Y la ultima era la foto de cuando era una Gennin, el equipo 7. Y ahí me quede. Dormida mientras veía esa foto.

_Estaba profundamente dormida cuando una luz invade mis ojos traspasando mis parpados, era muy brillante, así que decidi levantarme a ver que era aquella luz. Había cerrado las ventanas de mi habitación, estaba segura, y aunque no fuese así, mi madre las hubiera cerrado al notarlas._

_Cuando abrí perezosamente los ojos me encontré con que no estaba en mi cómoda y mullida camita. Estaba en una loma, todo a mi alrededor era flores de cerezo, llovían pétalos de la flor. Estaba más que segura de que no era primavera, pero ahí estaban presentes._

_-¿hola? – pregunte al vacio, esperando que nadie me contestara._

_-vamos! Apúrale Saku-chan! – me grito Naruto, que por cierto había aparecido de la nada. –si llegamos tarde ya no alcanzaremos asiento – dijo mientras seguíamos corriendo._

_-¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun? – le pregunte mientras era jalada, -por no decir arrastrada- por mi amigo._

_-tenemos que llenar a la cena – me dijo sonriendo feliz – todos van a estar ahí._

_-Sasuke-Temeee! – grito Naruto a todo pulmon mientras unas tiernas carcajadas salían de sus labios. –espéranos! _

_-apúrale Naruto! Itachi ya nos está esperando! – dijo un niño de unos 11 años, moreno. Era Sasuke. Y Naruto también tenía esa edad… al igual que yo…_

_-niños! Los estaba esperando! – dijo amablemente una señora de un largo y hermoso cabello rojo que nos daba la bienvenida a su casa._

_-lo siento mamá, se nos hizo tarde – se excuso sonriendo Naruto._

_-no importa, Naru – dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos al rubio – tu padre está dentro. – y todos entramos a la impecable mansión._

_-papáa! – grito Naruto._

_-así que aquí estaba el ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha – decía el rubio, que era la imagen viva de Naruto, solo que más grande, levantando a su primogénito._

_-llegas tarde, Sasu-chan! – dijo un pelinegro de coleta._

_-lo siento, es que el dobe no se apuraba - se excuso el niño. Se veía lindo, tierno y feliz._

_-¿aun no llega mamá? – pregunte._

_-no, dijo que se iba a dilatar un poco – dijo de nuevo la pelirroja. – pero no te preocupes! ¿quieres pastel?_

_-¿Sakura-chan?_

_-¿Sakura-san?_

_-SAAKURAAAA! –_

Escuche ya no voces, si no gritos. Me levante perezosamente de mi escritorio, donde me había quedado dormida. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño. Conocía al cuarto Hokage por fotos, y en los últimos años había sabido de la existencia de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto, pero nunca había soñado algo así. ¿Eso era con lo que Naruto soñaba? ¿con sus padres y amigos justos? ¿También Sasuke? ¿Con ser feliz? Tal como lo éramos en ese sueño… tan puros e inocentes.

Temblé un poco, estaba haciendo frio, había olvidado mi abrigo, y lo único que tenía era una gabardina, larga, de algodón Negra con el circulo de mi clan en la espalda fuera de eso, solo estaba mi bata de doctora, que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre a la altura del estomago, no era muy cálida que digamos.

-¿Sakura-chan? –me hablo Naruto medio dudoso.

-¿qué horas son? – pregunte viendo al reloj. Las once de la mañana. -¿qué hacen aquí?

-vinimos a despedirnos – me dijo Kankuro. –nos dijeron que estabas aquí.

-gracias por alojarnos – me dijo Temari sonriendo.

-nee! Feliz Navidad! –me dijo Gaara dándome una pequeña cajita – la abres después.

-gracias…

-luces horrible, deberías darte un baño – me dijo Temari.

-Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi cree que Sakura-san parece bruja… -dijo alegre – Nooo.. Sakura-cham! Yo te quiero.. no vayas a… Haaa!

-entonces nos vamos! – dijo Gaara saliendo por la puerta.

-buen viaje! – les desee a los 3.

-neee… Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?

-see! Ramen! – dijo un recién animado Tobi.

Lo tenía que pensar, en las últimas horas había dormido casi nada en las últimas horas, tenía ganas de ir a mi cama, y dormir perezosamente hasta el próximo año, sin hacer nada, solo disfrutar y disfrutar. Eso era vida. Pero no quería ir a casa, al menos no aun, casa = Sasuke. Sasuke = la persona con la que tuve sexo ebria.

No es que fuera malo, de hecho fue especial… eso era lo que más miedo me daba. El volver a terminar enamorada de ese idiota, el idiota del que yo ya había estado loca y perdidamente enamorada, y solo había sufrido una y otra vez siendo rechazada. Ese era mi verdadero temor, volver a sufrir.

Y yo ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir.

-claro Naru-kun, vamos! – le dije mientras me quitaba mi bata y me ponía la gabardina para salir.

-wiii! – grito Tobi mientras se nos unía.

Caminamos por las calles, ya no eran desérticas, niños y niñas jugaban con juguetes nuevos por todas partes, gente nos saludaba al pasar deseándonos Feliz Navidad, Naruto era una persona muy querida en la aldea, al igual que yo, por ser doctora.

-viejo! 3 platos jumbos! – grito Naruto antes de entrar al negocio.

-Feliz Navidad Naruto, Sakura! – nos dijo la hija del encargado.

-gracias!

-Sasuke-teemme! – grito Naruto – que coincidencia!

-Feliz Navidad, Deidara, Sasuke! – les dije a los dos chicos que estaban ahí, restándole importancia a los últimos hechos. Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura-chan! – grito Deidara abrazándome – Naruto!

-hmnp…

-eso se traduce como: Feliz Navidad – dijo divertido.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Sakura-chan! – me pregunto el rubio de coleta. Naruto y Tobi sonrieron y Sasuke se me quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

-estuve en emergencias – dije moviendo la mano para restarle importancia. –¿con quien vienen?

-venimos con Sai, pero él fue a hacer un encargo, no debe tardar en llegar

- entonces esta bien… - dije mientras metía mi mano a una de las bolsas y tome la pequeña caja en mis manos y comencé a jugar con ella. Era pequeña, casi podía cerrar mi puño a su alrededor, de color tinto y un moño dorado; jale uno de los listones del moño y apareció una nube de polvo que al dispersarse dejo una nota. Abrí la caja y tenía arena, una más fina y más clara de lo normal, y en el centro había una piedra roja, no sabía qué tipo de piedra era, a simple vista parecía una esmeralda, pero viéndola bien, no lo era, tenía forma de una lágrima del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar. Era muy curiosa, tenía una abertura, era un dije.

"_Feliz Navidad, Saku! Nee… la verdad no sabía que regalarte; La arena es de una que esta a 200 metros bajo tierra, es muy valiosa, al igual que la piedra. Es de parte de los No Sabaku; Te queremos…"_

-¿qué es Saku? – me pregunto Naruto.

-un dije – le conteste mientras me ponía la piedra en mi collar.

-hmnp…

-creo que a Sasuke también le gusto – dijo Tobi.

-Naruto… - le dije a mi compañero, este me miro serio, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, al menos que fuera algo importante, y no solo nuestros juegos de hermanos berrinchudos – hay un… en la madrugada llegaron dos Jounnin, uno estaba muy mal herido, estuvo en quirófano más de cinco horas. Su compañero estaba grave, pero no como ese, y otro murió; hay un algo en las cercanías.

-¿ Ya lo sabe la hokage? – me pregunto serio.

-ya le debieron de dar la noticia.

-Naruto! Feita! – nos grito Sai entrando al local – Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad – le contestamos todos.

-yo me encargo de eso, Sakura! Hace mucho que no tengo acción! – grito Naruto más eufórico.

-iré yo – le conteste seria.

-pero Sakura…

-dije que iré yo, Naruto – dije seria. – tengo una idea de quien se trata, esto es personal

-no me digas que piensas que es…

-así es. Prometí en la tumba de mis padres hacer esto yo.

-pero no puedes ir sola – me dijo – yo iré contigo.

-ya dije que no! además no serviría de nada, ocupo a alguien con habilidades de buscador, no sé, puede ser Kiba, Neji o Hinata. Lo arreglare con Kakashi.

…

…

…

**Hasta aquí este capi!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Y que merezca uno de sus Reviewss!**

**Uff! Y pues tratado de actualizar rápidin. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando duro en mis tres historias. **

**Magy-Souh!**

**Siguiente capítulo: Asesino**

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**V**


	11. Cap 10: Eres mia

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** esta historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

Lo siento, en el capi anterior dije que el capi se iba a llamar asesino, pero lo cambie.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 10: Eres mia**

-Pero Kakashi! Yo también soy capitana, puedo elegir quien está más apto para esta misión! – Le alegue a mi antiguo sensei.

-Sakura, Sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo en que bayas tu a esta misión – me dijo enfatizando la palabra TU.

-si quieres ir tu, tendrás que ir con Uchiha – me dijo, sabía que era el veredicto final del primer comandante ANBU y que no iba a cambiar esa respuesta, y que solo me había dado porque se la había pedido, bueno, siendo sinceros, se la implore, y si hubiera sido necesario hasta de rodillas me hubiera puesto.

-¿Itachi? – pregunte volviendo a mí la tranquilidad; Itachi Uchiha era el elegido perfecto, hasta donde sé, es la persona que maneja mejor el Sharingan, claro, Tobi también, pero tiene cierto complejo por su trágico pasado; en fin, Itachi era magnifico.

-No, será Sasuke – me respondió de tal forma que esperaba que gritara de emoción. Pero no; después de todo lo que quería era alejarme de él, no tenerlo pegado como chicle al zapato durante toda una misión, que esperaba que no durara más de un par te días.

-¿Quuué? Esta loco Kakashi-sensei! ¿Por qué tengo que ir justo con él? – le pregunte poquito, pero solo poquito alterada.

-bueno, desde que Sasuke llego los he notado muy distanciados a ustedes dos – dijo tranquilamente, aunque para mi desgracia, esas palabras eran total mentira, de hecho no recuerdo haber estado más cerca de "Sasuke-kun" en todo mi vida, y si hablamos literalmente el estaba dentro de mi ¬¬.

-Si como no – conteste.

-como sea, salen mañana temprano, ve a descansar, desde hace una semana andas muy ajetreada.

Si, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente de navidad, de hecho 6, había rogado a Tsunade que me dejara ir a esta misión, pero su respuesta fue un rotundo NO. según ella, esta misión podría costarme la vida, ya que actuaba por venganza, la cosa que más había odiado en toda mi vida, que no pensaba en frío, como solía hacerlo siempre y eso me daba el éxito de la misión.

Pero hace 3 días tuvimos otro incidente, paso exactamente lo mismo que con el antiguo escuadrón, pero para mi desgracia, no pude salvar a la persona que estaba en quirófano, habían llegado muy tarde para poder salvarle la vida a ese ninja. Justo como la muerte de mis padres.

Habían matado a mi padre de la manera más fría que encontraron, y habían torturado a mi madre, pero para cuando llego al hospital de la aldea, sus heridas eran imposibles de controlar. El tiempo que tenía no era mucho, y murió en una camilla.

Después de discutir con Kakashi, me dirigí a mi casa, estaba cansada y quería dormir. Eran apenas las siete de la noche, hoy era el día que salía temprano de mis labores, desde que mis vacaciones en el hospital terminaron, mi rutina volvió a ser exhausta, entraba a las 7:00 AM al hospital y no salía hasta las 03:00 PM, y tenía libre hasta la 04:00 PM, que entraba a ANBU, y me ponía al día con todo, después de todo era capitana de la división de inteligencia, y no salía hasta las 8:00 PM, exacto hoy, los miércoles, salía una hora antes.

-Ya llegue – dije exhausta, Konan, que era como la "mamá" de toda la bola de flojos que vivían en mi hogar, Itachi y Pein también tenían el don de la autoridad en su voz, por lo tanto, y a la vez por lo menos, nunca estaba sucio nada.

-Okairi! ! – me recibió el pequeño con complejo.

-Gracias Tobi – le conteste con mi mejor cara que podía poner, que por cierto no era muy buena, así que solo atine a aventarle el pergamino con la misión a Sasuke y subí a mi habitación, me di un relajante baño y me acosté a dormir en mi suave y mullida camita.

…

El molesto despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, me levante un poco mejor de cómo me había acostado, se podía decir que con bastantes energías, aunque siempre despertaba así, me vestí con mi uniforme, y empaque todo lo que pudiera ocupar para el viaje.

Estaba totalmente emocionada, baje corriendo las escaleras a las 7:25 y tome un par de frutas de la canasta que reposaba sobre la mesa, me lleve uno a la boca y los demás los metí a mi mochila para retomar mi camino hasta afuera de las puertas del norte, tal como decía el pergamino de la misión. Me trepe a una rama y me dispuse a esperar, se suponía que tendríamos que salir a las ocho, aun faltaba medía hora.

-Hola Sakura! – Me saludo Neji, que iba llegando a la aldea – buenos días.

-buenos días – le dije contenta. –Buenos días Tenten – salude a su compañera, que se veía a leguas que no le caía bien.

-Buenos días. – me contesto secamente. El motivo de que le callera mal estaba tan claro como el agua, aunque la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, ignoraban este hecho; ella pesaba que yo quería a Neji; pero no.

-Saku… - me dijo el de ojos perlas – vayan hacía el oeste, venimos del este, y no encontré nada, todo el camino mantuve mi Byakugan y no vi nada. Hace días atacaron el este, pero ya no hay nada cerca.

-gracias, creo que esa información servirá – le dije.

-¿y con quien vas a salir? – me pregunto.

-con Uchiha – le dije restándole importancia -¿y cómo les fue?

-muy bien – contesto antes Tenten.

-perfecto! A ver si vas a echar una vuelta a mi casa estos días que no este, no quiero que cuando llegue este hecha pedazos – me reí de mis palabras.

-estará tranquilo, pondré a todos a hacer algo – me dijo – ahí muchos perros que pasear por toda Konoha – y ambos reímos.

-nos vemos, ya llego mi compañero – les dije despidiéndome y bajando de la rama en donde estaba.

-vámonos – me dijo con su tono normal que siempre usa y parece que nada le importase. No dije nada, simplemente tome camino, no tenía ganas en absoluto de pelear.

-asía el oeste – le dije para cambiar de dirección la marcha.

-hmnp… - dijo y activo su Sharingan en el primer nivel.

Estuvimos cerca de 10 horas buscando por todo el bosque, no encontramos nada, era una misión de localización, y no teníamos nada en que basarnos para saber la localización de nuestro objetivo, solo que en las últimas semanas habían muerto más de 5 ninjas en el bosque al regresar a la aldea.

Después de ese tiempo, terminamos mejor por pararnos, los ojos de Sasuke ya se veían cansados y reflejaban agotamiento.

Hicimos un campamento en medio de un claro, era el lugar más seguro que encontramos. El bosque era muy espeso en esa zona, así que pocos entraban, pero aun así me encargue de activar unas cuantas trampas por los alrededores.

Antes de dormir saque mi calendario y marque al día que estábamos, 10 de febrero…. El día que mi madre cumplía años, y tache el número que marcaba ese día, no estaba para momentos melancólicos.

No encontraba que hacer, estaba algo aburrida, simplemente hay, sentada enfrente de una fogata, hecha bolita y viendo al fuego, si Naruto estuviera aquí ya estuviéramos asando bombones y contando historias de terror; una sonrisa escapo de mis labios al recordar que eso habíamos hecho en nuestra última misión juntos.

-¿cuál es el chiste? – me pregunto mi compañero, que estaba sentado más o menos frente a mí; en un principio lo tome que un acto maleducado, pero después volví a sonreír, tal vez lo único que quería era comenzar una conversación, tal vez también se estaba carcomiendo en el silencio, después de todo, tenía cerca de dos meses viviendo con una bola de pericos, donde lo nunca falta es el bullicio y nunca hay lugar para el silencio; la gente se impone muy rápido al espacio que lo rodea.

-Recordaba la última vez que acampe – le dije, el solo dijo "mmm…" lo escuche claramente, no era un "hmnp" – fue con Naruto, estábamos de misión solos, y nos pusimos a asar bombones y contar historias de terror – le dije sonriendo y recordando de nuevo el hecho.

-hmnp…

-¿sabes? ese monosílabo no es oficialmente una palabra. – le dije riendo.

-molestia… - me dijo, y lo único que atine fue a darme la vuelta indignada.

Los siguientes 3 días pasaron igual, no encontrábamos nada, acampábamos, pero cada quien por su lado, diario era en un lugar diferente, ya que íbamos moviéndonos por el bosque para cubrir mayores áreas.

Ya era nuestro quinto día en búsqueda, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y estaba sereno, aunque había mucho viento meciendo las ramas de los arboles, no sabía mucho de meteorología, pero al ver las nubes demasiado bajas y grises, cualquiera supiera que esa noche llovería.

-Abajo! – grite de depende y frenando en seco. Mi compañero hizo lo mismo, y de repente 10 ninjas salieron desde la tierra y nos rodearon, nosotros quedaos de espaldas y en posición de ataque.

-Que hacen dos ninjas de la Hoja divagando a estas horas? – nos dijo burlón el más grande de todos, al parecer era el jefe. Todos eran hombres, de proporciones irregulares, altos, bajos, y el jefe un poco más llenito.

-Konoha no ha aprendido su lección – dijo el que estaba a la derecha del más robusto.

En ese momento mi sangre empezó a hervir, esos idiotas aceptaban que eran los culpables de tantas muertes, y también la de mis padres.

-Calmate – me dijo Sasuke al notar mi repentino cambio de humor, y trate de obedecerle, tenía que realizar con éxito la misión, como superior tenía que mantener el orden y control de la situación, pero sobretodo como hija, debía cumplir aquella promesa que había hecho a mis difuntos padres.

-gracias – le dije. – comencemos.

Empecé atacando al que tenía más cerca con un kunai, que esquivo apenas. Otro me ataco así que me voltee y le peque una patada con toda mi fuerza sacándolo a volar muy lejos, y por el golpe que se dio contra un árbol en la caluma, podría quedar paralitico.

Sasuke hacía más o menos lo mismo, ambos queríamos que acabara rápido, así que no dudo dos veces en usar su Katana y imprimiéndole el Chidori.

Lo siguiente que se desato fue una pelea de Taijutsu yo contra 3, todos eran muy rápidos, aunque solo tenía que tocarlos para mandarlos a volar 50 metros.

Los primeros fueron fáciles, al final solo quedaron 3, el jefe, que peleaba contra Sasuke, y cabe mencionar que no era una persona fácil de vencer, y otros dos que estaban en contra de mí.

-vamos a ver tu estúpida cara – me grito con burla un mientras el otro me sujetaba las manos para inmovilizarme.

-Sueltame! – grite mientas con todas mis fuerzas me despojaba de las manos del que me tenía agarrado, pero al hacerlo mi máscara quedo en las manos del otro. Haciendo cambiar el color de mi cabello a rosa y que quedara suelto.

-pero mira nada más… no eres un "El" eres una "La" – dijo fingiendo tono de sorpresa – y no está nada mal – dijo mirándome descaradamente desde los pies hasta el cabello.

-por descubrir mi identidad… tendrás que morir! Haru no Jutsu! – dije haciendo junto con las últimas palabras una serie de movimientos con las manos haciendo aparecer cientos de pétalos de cerezo y formando algo parecido al ataúd de arena de Gaara, actuando cada pétalo como una afilada navaja, haciendo que millones de pequeñas navajas corten al oponente.

Pero dejándome a mí en un nivel muy bajo de chakra y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Estupidaa! – escuche el grito de alguien a medías y mis ojos captaron cientos de ahujas de chakra salir del las manos del "jefe" hacía todos lados, pero mis ojos veían más oscuridad que una imagen nítida. No tenía energía para esquivarlo, pero tampoco iba a morir.

–Haaaaa!

-noo…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente.

…

-_Sakura… te prohíbo usar ese jutsu en misión. – me dijo Tsunade._

_-Pero Tsunade-sama! Es una buena oportunidad para acabar con el oponente. Además solo duro una hora en auto regenerar mi chakra._

_-Sakura, al usar ese jutsu agotas casi todo tu chakra, es como si crearas millones de bisturís. Está prohibido usarlo, esa mi última palabra._

…

-menos mal que ya te despertaste – me dijo una voz, yo apenas iba abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Estábamos en una cueva, y por el ruido que había fuera, estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunte.

-te desmayaste después de usar un escudo de chakra – me dijo

-¿Qué paso después? –

-no mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Haaaa! – grito un hombre mientras lanzaba ahujas de chakras a sus dos enemidos, dos ANBUs de la aldea de Konoha.

-noo…. – dijo una de las ANBU, una pelirosa que estaba tirada en el suelo, pero un débil escudo apareció rodeando a él y su compañero.

-eso no te servirá para esto – dijo lanzándole una enorme Shuriken.

-bakka! – le grito el ANBU que aun permanecía de pie mientras se metía en el camino de la gran arma y se le encajaba en el brazo, y con el otro un formo un chidori que fue directo al corazón de su enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke! Tu brazo! – le grite al ver un brazo medio vendado manchado de sangre.

-no es nada – me dijo haciéndose el fuerte.

-deja lo curo – le dije mientras emanaba el tan conocido ninjutsu curativo.

-dije que no es nada – me dijo seriamente, pero le apreté poquito el brazo –mmmm – se quejo.

-ya viste! – Le regañe –te duele.

-hmnp… molesta – me dijo, y solo sonreí.

Empecé a ver la herida, la desinfecte y comencé a cerrarla. Ya estaba por terminar cuando note que estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-Sasuke! Estas ardiendo!

Lo acosté en el futón donde yo estaba empecé a calmar la fiebre, le puse un trapo en la cabeza y le di unas pastillas. Termine y busque en su mochila su futon y lo acomode de forma para quedar sentada enfrente de él.

-Molestia – me dijo.

- ahora soy una molestia – dijo sarcásticamente y para mí misma.

- l-lo e-res – me dijo medio cortado. – eres la peor molestia que conozco… siempre vas a más allá de mis expectativas – hablaba, por no decir que deliraba. – siempre trato de protegerte… y solo termino dañándote más.

Me quede helada, y no solo por la temperatura, más bien por su respuesta.

-Sasuke…

-p-pero no era así como quería que todo sucediera…

-¿entonces como tendría que haber pasado todo? – le pregunte por inercia.

-tu y Naruto nunca tuvieron que ir a buscarme, ese era el plan, que se olvidaran de mi… que vivieran sus vidas como si yo nunca hubiera estado con ustedes…

-… - no tenía palabras para decir en estos momentos, solo unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos

-para mí fue difícil irme… dejar atrás todo… dejarte atrás a ti…

- yo solo soy una molestia en tu vida – le dije casi en un susurro.

-y ese fue el problema, eres la molestia más grande de mi vida, siempre rondando a mi lado, nunca te ibas… ni siquiera en mis sueños y mucho menos de mi mente…

-Sasuke! Creo que si estas muy enfermo – le dije seria y soportando una carcajada; me acababan de cambiar a mi subordinado. El Sasuke que conozco jamás uniría más de 5 palabras en una oración.

-estoy enfermo de la peor enfermedad que existe… y apenas la descubar hace más de un mes… -¿más de un mes?...

-¿así? – le pregunte curiosa – pues no he notado ningún cambio en este mes.

-eso es porque no has hecho nada más que evadirme, y trabajar como desquiciada.

-mmmm….

-y también con el bakka de Neji –¿Sasuke celoso de alguien? FIN DEL MUNDO! SEÑALES DEL APOCALIPSIS!

-somos compañeros – le dije riendo. –Además soy libre de escoger con quien paso mi tiempo –

-pues no te doy permiso de que coquetees con él –dijo con un tono severo – ni col él ni con nadie!

-¿y porque tendrías tu el derecho de decir algo así? – le pregunte riendo por sus delirios.

-por que tu eres mía. – me dio riendo.

-¿entonces soy tuya! Pues si tu tienes ese poder sobre mí, yo tengo el mismo sobre ti! Tu también eres mío! – le dije jugando, mañana reiría de esto.

-eso no se ocupa discutir… mis ojos solo te ven a ti.

Esta situación era chistosa. Sasuke diciendo sandeces mientras estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-buenas noches – le dije para terminar con la bochornosa platica, aunque si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos me hubiera gustado. Sasuke era un demonio, un estupido demonio que reinaba en mi corazón.

-buenas noches… amor…

**Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo… bueno… creo que tarde algo en actualizar… pero estaba un poco ocupada… **

**Además ando con eso de la prepa y bla bla bla!**

**Me despido esperando estar muy pronto actualizando.**

**¿Creen que merezca un RR? Lo dejo a s conciencia..**

**Bye-bye!**

_**Magy-souh!**_


	12. Cap 11: San Valentín

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** esta historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

Lo siento, en el capi anterior dije que el capi se iba a llamar asesino, pero lo cambie.

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 11: San Valentín**

-Tsunade-sama! Sakura-san esta aquí! –nos presento Shizune.

-que pasen! – dijo casi gritando.

-Tsunade-sama! La misión ha sido completada positivamente

-bien chicos! Se pueden retirar… tengo cosas que hacer! –nos corrió.

-Que le baya bien con Jiraya-san! – le dije antes de salir, y escuche un grito después, pero solo reí y salí.

-hmnp… vamos a casa – me dijo mi pelinegro compañero.

-espera, tengo que ir por un encargo.

-hmnp…

Salimos de la torre de la Godaime y nos dirigimos a una dulcería; las calles estaban llenas de chicas comprando cosas, y también logre captar a unos chicos espiando por aquí y por allá a chicas que compraban cosas.

Caminamos en silencio hasta una pequeña una gran bodega al final de la aldea, había un mostrador, pero no había nada que ver en los aparadores, todo vacio.

-buenos días señor Yuta – salude al encargado.

-Sakura-san! Ya tengo tu encargo!—me dijo buscando una bolsa grande de cartón.

-muchas gracias! Tenga – le di el dinero y salimos.

-que te baya bien!

-hmnp… ¿Qué compraste?

-solo recogí un pequeño encargo.

-no parece muy pequeño

Llegamos a casa como a las diez de la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, incluso estaba Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai y Kakashi.

Si, me estaba empezando a preguntar si mi casa tendría tranquilidad o silencio algún día, normalmente –antes de que llegaran más huéspedes- Naruto y Sai pasaban bastante tiempo por acá, también a veces Neji, Shikamaru, pero ellos iban de "visita" aligual que Kakashi.

Me estaba acostumbrando a tener mi casa llena, no era del todo malo, eso sí, en los primeros días me alegre en tener 3 empleos y mis vegetales plantados en el jardín. Hubiera ido a la ruina sin este factor. Pero después que empezaron a trabajar y la carga fue disminuyendo, ahora todos trabajan, menos Konan, ella es como la "madre" de la casa, se encarga de todos los deberes, y todos la ayudan gustosos, y más por su estado.

-Estoy en casa! – hable cuando abrí la puerta principal de la casa.

-Sakura-chan! Ya llegaste! Te extrañe tanto! – dijo uno de máscara que se pego a mi pie como garrapata.

-Bienvenida Sakura-san! – me saludo una peli azul.

-Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te paso? –llego una pelirroja, que de solo ver las puntas del vendaje que tría el azabache corrió a abrazarlo.

-hmnp.. Suéltame – dijo en seco.

-les traje algo – dije abriendo mi bolsa de papel, observe adentro, estaba llena de cajitas cuadradas del tamaño de un puño. –Este es para ti Tobi—y le entregue una cajita.

-¿Qué es Sakura-chan? – me pregunto animado

-Es tu chocolate por el día de San Valentín – le dije poniendo una sonrisa.

-Wow! Nunca nadie me había dado chocolates! – grito Feliz mientras sacaba un peluche de Kyuubi de una bolsa que traía colgando y lo abrazaba.

-¿para mí no hay? – dijo Deidara que venía desde la sala con cara aburrida.

-Si, Toma – dije lanzándole una caja amarila.

-Nee.. Sakura-chan! Gracias! - me dijo Suigetsu cuando le lance su cajita, ya las había repartido todas.

-Waaaaa! Un cupón para comer gratis ramen por todo un mess! – grito Naruto al abrir su caja, sí, había añadido ese pequeño detalle a esa cajita.

-Si no ganaras más que yo, podría decir que te quedaste en la ruina, que problemático – dijo el pelinegro de coleta.

-como compre 120 cajitas, me dieron descuento especial. –dije riendo.

-Sakura-chan ¿y para que tantas? - me pregunto curioso el pequeño Tobi

-Para mis pacientes. – conteste

-es una tradición de Saku – hablo Neji explicando

-¿tradición? – preguntaron Suigetsu, Itachi y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

-LA feita siempre compra 100 cajas de más, y las da a sus primeras 100 consultas del día. –explico Sai.

-¿pero puedes hacer más de 100 consultas al día? – me pregunto curioso Itachi.

-algo así – conteste riendo.

-Curiosamente, este día medía aldea se enferma y van al hospital a que la doctora Haruno nos atienda – contesto Kakashi.

-¿entonces si vamos, nos darás otra cajita? – pregunto Tobi como niño chiquito.

-Hoy es el segundo día que Saku recibe más visitas en su consultorio – dijo Naruto. Aunque me gustaba mucho más este que el primero.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir al hospital, mi turno empieza en 45 minutos. Sasuke, te espero a las tres, hay que ver como esta tu brazo.

-¿Quuueee? ¿Porque Sasuke tiene cita! – pregunto el bakka de Suigetsu.

-porque el esta lastimado – dije riendo y Salí de la habitación, me fui a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y salí por la ventana después de cambiarme y recoger mis cosas.

El hospital estaba algo más lleno de lo normal, llegue hasta mi consultorio y me senté en mi silla, faltaban 3 minutos para comenzar.

-Sakura-san, aquí esta su lista de pacientes del día de hoy – me dijo una castaña, mi asistente.

-gracias – le dije tomando la lista; había cerca de 125 nombres apuntados en toda la extensión de la hoja, todos nombres masculinos. –por favor agrega al teniente Uchiha a las tres de la tarde – dije mientras le devolvía el block.

-¿va a venir el teniente Uchiha? – me pregunto más roja que un tomate.

-a las tres, apunto lo por favor, y pasa al primer paciente!

-hai! Sakura-san!

Y salió del consultorio, minutos después entro un muchacho de unos 21 años, que según él, tenia resfriado.

-buenos días Haruno-san – me saludo

-buenos días… Akito…

Termine rápidamente, ni 5 minutos, realmente no tenía nada, probablemente solo metió sus pies en agua helada por toda la noche. El siguiente en entrar tenía una herida, se enterro un Kunai entrenando. Los siguientes tenían resfriado, tos, gripe, heridas ligeras, o cosas por el estilo.

Ese día iba a ser larguísimo, había atendido a más de 80 personas en 3 horas. Era totalmente aburrido, aunque me asían reír, cada "enfermo" que entraba ponía una escusa más tonta que el anterior. Incluso un chico había dicho que cayó en una trampa para osos. En la aldea no había osos, por lo tanto tampoco trampas.

Ciertamente, muy aburrido.

-Sa-sakura-san… ya llego el teniente Uchiha. – me dijo totalmente roja mi asistente.

-que pase – le dije aburrida; estaba acostada en la camilla de mi consultorio, acababa de terminar mis 15 minutos de descanso.

-no sabía que los doctores dormían en sus horas de trabajo – me dijo burlón. Aunque dude un poco al oírlo. Sasuke y Burlón; nunca pensé meter esas dos palabras en una oración afirmativa.

-tu no has atendido a más de 80 personas "heridas" en lo que va del turno; Bakka.

-hmnp…

Comencé a quitar el vendaje que había puesto el día anterior y a checar como seguía la herida, estaba mucho mejor, emane chakra y comencé a curar otra vez, así no quedaría ni cicatriz.

-¿me daras otro chocolate? – me pregunto. Ciertamente esa pregunta no la esperaba.

-creí que al gran Uchiha no le gustaba el chocolate.

-prefiero que me los des a mí que a unos ineptos – dijo sonriendo, esa torcida sonrisa de medio lado que hacía que media Konoha besara el suelo donde camina.

-yo puedo darles mis chocolates a quien yo quiera. – le dije dándole la tangente.

-no puedes, porque eres mía…

-…

Pare de emanar chakra y el torció más esa sonrisa que tenía ya en los labios.

-No soy tuya – le conteste restándole importancia, entonces volteo a verme a los ojos, ahora los de él eran rojos y sus aspas giraron. De pronto los míos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que caí dormida, más sin embargo nunca toque el suelo.

….

_Desperté, estaba tirada en el suelo, era rocoso y húmedo, todo estaba oscuro y era alumbrado solo por unos palos ardiendo._

_Me toque la cabeza, no me dolía ni nada por el estilo, pero rápidamente vi mi entorno, ya había estado ahí. Gire la vista a todos lados, me sobresalte al verme hincada en el suelo, a dos metros de mí. Pero yo estaba…._

_No termine de unir la lógica, ya que mi otra yo, la que estaba algo sucia estaba vendando a un chico, trate de levantarme, pero en el intento pise una rama, me mordí los labios, pues me iban a descubrir, o me iba a descubrir._

_Pero no paso de eso, es como si flotara. Me acerque a la muchacha que era idéntica a mí, y vi claramente a quien curaba, era Sasuke…._

_-hmnp… molesta – dijo el chico que estaba tirado, y tanto yo, como mi otra yo sonreíamos._

_Después de varios minutos de curación al brazo por parte de mi otra yo, le toco la frente._

_-Sasuke! Estas ardiendo! – le dijo, y lo acostó en el futon, le dio unas pastillas y ella se acomodo de en futon de él, lo conocía, era el de Sasuke._

_Recordaba vagamente esa noche, no era una ilusión del Sharingan, era la noche anterior, pero yo la recordaba bagamente, yo, que estaba mejor que el._

_La plática continua, estaba completamente delirando. Decía muchas cosas sin sentido._

_- yo solo soy una molestia en tu vida – le dijo o más bien le dije._

_-y ese fue el problema, eres la molestia más grande de mi vida, siempre rondando a mi lado, nunca te ibas… ni siquiera en mis sueños y mucho menos de mi mente…_

_-Sasuke! Creo que si estas muy enfermo – recordé que en ese entonces había estado a punto de carcajearme, pero ahora ya no me parecía tan chistoso, incluso me daban ganas de llorar._

_-estoy enfermo de la peor enfermedad que existe… y apenas la descubri hace más de un mes… -¿más de un mes?..._

_-¿así? – le pregunto curiosa mi otra yo, no recordaba mucho, pero yo también quería saber, vi directo a Sasuke, aunque él no me viera a mí, o por lo menos no a mi persona, si no a mi otra persona; estaba algo rojo – pues no he notado ningún cambio en este mes._

_-eso es porque no has hecho nada más que evadirme, y trabajar como desquiciada._

_-mmmm…. – contesto mi otra yo, pero yo reí, era cierto, había tenido mucho trabajo, pero solo era mi rutina normal._

_-y también con el bakka de Neji –más risa._

_-somos compañeros – le dijo riendo –Además soy libre de escoger con quien paso mi tiempo – le contesto, el arrugo el ceño_

_-pues no te doy permiso de que coquetees con él –dijo con un tono severo – ni col él ni con nadie!_

_-¿y porque tendrías tu el derecho de decir algo así? – esta vez cambie mi ceño, al igual que mi otra yo. Ya estaba empezando a recordar todo… y lo que venia…_

_-por que tu eres mía. – me dijo sonriendo encantadoramente._

_-¿entonces soy tuya! Pues si tu tienes ese poder sobre mí, yo tengo el mismo sobre ti! Tu también eres mío! – me reí de nuevo, ¿Sasuke, mio? Por favor._

_-eso no se ocupa discutir… mis ojos solo te ven a ti—ok, esa respuesta no la esperaba aunque fuera la segunda vez que la escuchaba_

_Cai de nuevo al suelo como la primera vez…_

…_._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba acostada en la camilla del consultorio.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro – me dije en voz alta a mí misma.

-ya te dije… eres mia… - me dijo una voz, era Sasuke, recordé, estaba curando su brazo.

-entonces, si no fue un sueño, y según lo que recuerdo, Tú también eres mío –le dije jugando.

-completamente – susurro y se acerco a darme un beso, un pequeño roce de labios.

Una onda eléctrica paso por mi nuca, y mis manos fueron a dar directo a su cuello. Esta vez la que empezó el beso fui yo, pero un poco más apasionado y salvaje.

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Uchiha Sasuke?

Me di cuenta que no era solo un amor de infancia… que lo quería… y más que eso. Pero no era posible, el se había ido, y también de mi corazón. ¿No era así?

Sentí una leve punzada en mi labio inferior, y por inercia abrí la boca, pero no salió ni un sonido, al contrario, una intrusa entro, una intrusa que recorría cada centímetro de mi boca, más que ese aparato para limpiezas bucales. Pero a diferencia esta hacía que me sintiera bien…

Sus brazos pasaron a mi cintura y mis manos a su pecho desnudo, totalmente rigido, sus abdominales, todo.

Sus labios viajaron hasta mi oído, que empezó a jugar con él, y sus fuertes brazos me pegaban más y más a él, no había ni un milímetro de separación entre ambos, pero aun así quería acercarme más.

-me vuelves loco – esas fueron las palabras que susurro, y una nueva onda eléctrica apareció.

Lleve mis manos hasta su sedoso cabello y lo enrede entre mis dedos…

-Saku… Lo siento no vi nada! – dijo rápidamente mi asistente que había abierto la puerta; ambos nos separamos rápidamente y vimos a una muy roja enfermera que desaparecía en menos de un segundo.

-creo que la dejaste traumada – me burle de Sasuke mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la camiseta.

-por lo menos ya no me molestara. – dijo restándole importancia.

-si lo hace, me dices, nadie se mete con lo que es mío – le dije riendo. –ya te puedes ir.

-no me voy a ir – me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo que no te vas a ir?

-yo también cuido lo que es mío, así que me quedo!

La tarde fue más larga de lo que esperaba, y pasaba lo mismo en todos los 67 pacientes que atendí después de Sasuke. Era como una rutina.

Llegaban y decían "Hola bunas tardes Haruno-san" con una cara feliz

Después Sasuke hacia los más parecido a un gruñido y lo veían con miedo.

El resto de la consulta pasaba normal, pero si querían invitarme a comer, o a algo, como lo hacían normalmente Sasuke los miraba con una cara de "alejate-o-te-mato"

Y los pobres salían casi despavoridos.

Pobrecitos.

-Ya termine! – dije feliz después de despedir a mi ultimo pasiente.

-hmnp… ya era hora, todos eran una bola de inútiles sin oficio.

-Sakura-san… ¿ya me puedo ir? – me pregunto mi castaña asistente.

-es muy tarde para que te vayas sola – le dije, y si, eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche, generalmente la acompañaba a su casa, pues quedaba de ida a la mia. – espera, te acompañamos.

-no hace falta, no quiero molestar – dijo roja viendo a Sasuke.

-no hay problema, Sasuke estará muy gustoso de acompañarnos a casa – dije riendo -¿verdad Sasuke?

-hmnp…

-¿ves? Dijo que si! – dije sonriendo.

Los tres salimos del hospital y comenzamos a caminar por las oscuras calles.

-Sasuke, vamos a pasar por unas cosas para Naruto – le dije a Sasuke.

-hmnp…

-¿Uzumaki-san esta bien? –pregunto Yoshi.

-si, el esta bien.

-hmnp…

-Sasuke, te puedes adelantar, compras esto en la farmacia – le dije dándole una lista.

-hmnp..

-cuando llegues los pones en la mesa, que no los agarre nadie.

-hmnp..

-adios

-hmnp… - fue su último monosílabo y se fue saltando entre los tejados.

-¿le entiende, Sakura-san? – me pregunto mi asistente.

-algo así – dije riendo.

-lo debe conocer muy bien. He oído que Uchiha-san era de esta aldea – me dijo -¿le conocía?

-Sasuke iba en mi equipo cuando éramos gennins – le conteste – conmigo y Naruto, por eso le conozco mejor que casi todos

-¿pero Sai-san?

-El se unió después, cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea.

-se ve que la quiere mucho – me dijo viendo al cielo – me refiero a Uchiha-san.

-…..

**U.u!**

**Hasta aquí les dejo este capi! Sorry por haber tardado tanto! **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y también sus comen!**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia!**

**Duerman bien! No estudien, pórtense mal, cuídense bien y coman mucho Ramen!**

**Nos vemos**

**Magy-Souh!**


	13. Cap 12: Rasengan VS Chidori

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 13: Rasengan VS Chidori**

**.**

**.**

Después de dejar a Yoshi en su casa, seguí caminado hasta mi casa a paso normal. Las calles eran oscuras, pero no me daban miedo, y mucho menos temía que alguien me atacara por dos buenas razones. La primera era que con la fuerza que tenía, no saldrían muy bien parados, y la segunda era casi igual que la primera, no les gustaría enfrentarse a alguien con la misma fuerza que la mismísima Godaime.

Eso sí, recibí varios saludos de pacientes o conocidos de por aquí o por allá.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y ya todos estaban adentro, Sai, Naruto y los demás habían regresado a casa, Konan estaba terminando la cena con ayuda de Karin y como ya era costumbre Tobi estaba sentado en un banco de la barra mientras jugaba con su peluche y decía cosas sin sentido.

Deje mis zapatillas en la entrada, junto a otros casi 20 pares de zapatos acomodados en un estante con el nombre de cada miembro de los habitantes de mi casa. No salude, simplemente entre y ocultando mi chakra, lo último que quería era armar un escándalo.

Sasori estaba acomodando el barandal de madera de la escalera, probablemente había estado trabajando en todo el día, y le estaba quedando un trabajo maravilloso, había tallado una hermosa cadena de flores muy parecidas al cerezo, realmente hermoso.

-te esta quedando hermoso – le dije en voz baja.

-gracias – me dijo siguiendo su trabajo – me alegra que te guste.

-el fin de semana podemos decirle a Yamato que te traiga madera – le dije subiendo a paso veloz las escaleras.

-por cierto… hicimos un cambio arriba, espero que no te moleste! – me dijo cuando termine de subir.

Subí a la planta alta, y ya no era solo un pasillo, enfrente de la escalera había un enorme porche, habían quitado unos cinco cuartos en el centro y un enorme cuarto abierto que daba vista al patio trasero, en cambio había una escalera para subir a un tercer piso.

En todo el espacio habían metido como un cuarto de recreación, había una mesa de villar, una sala, una tv muy grande, también varias esculturas de arcilla y una que otra de madera, en la orilla también había una hilera de puras flores de diferentes tipos, azaleas, orquídeas, tulipanes, gladiolas, y muchas más.

Itachi, Hidan y Kakazu estaban jugando en la mesa de billar, Deidara y Suigetsu ojeaban una revista, esos dos se llevaban mejor que bien. Pein y Juggo simplemente veían la tele, esos dos eran los únicos que se mantenían calmados de todos los presentes.

-buenas noches –salude a todos y me fui directo al barandal que indicaba el final del cuarto y me asome hacía mi patio, estaba muy bien cuidado y muchísimas plantas nuevas adornaban el lugar, cortesía de Zetsu;, también había un puente en medio de un pequeño lago, lo más seguro que Sasori lo haya puesto y en el lago había muchos peces, que había comprado Kisame cuando fuimos al centro comercial.

-buenas noches Sakura-chan! – me saludo primero Deidara.

-¿te gusto nuestro cuarto de recreación? – me pregunto Suigetsu.

-les quedo bien – dije sonriendo.

-que bien! Nos esforzamos mucho! – dijo Suigetsu de nuevo.

-no exageres! Tu no hiciste mucho! – le pego un coscorrón Hidan.

- A comer! – grito la pelirroja del grupo

-Ya me moría de hambre! – grito Deidara y bajo casi corriendo.

Todos bajamos, yo fui la última en llegar, ya había llegado todos estaban sentados en una silla, cada una en la suya, la mía era la de la orilla, aunque casi nunca comía en casa, nunca había visto a alguien senado en ese lugar, además la casa parecía jardín de niños, cada cosa tenía el nombre del dueño. Las puertas, las sillas, el locker de zapatos, solo faltaba rotular los platos, y eso no paso ya que no los deje rayar mi vajilla.

-Sakura-san, ya está servido – me invito Konan.

-gracias – dije mientas me iba a sentar a mi lugar.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se escucho un grito por toda la casa, aunque probablemente por toda Konoha.

No eran ni las 7 de la mañana y era mi día libre, el único que tenía libre de labores del hospital y alguien se había atrevido a levantarme temprano.

Me levante como robot y abrí la puerta saliendo de mi habitación no importándome que andaba en pijama, fui hasta uno de los cuarto, del que provenía aquel grito y abrí la puerta de un golpe, que para suerte de este objeto, estaba abierto y solo se estampo creando un muy feo ruido, si hubiera estado cerrado lo más probable es que hubiera terminado partida en dos.

Qué suerte tenía. Pero no tanto como el dueño de ese cuarto.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS GRITAS? – dije tétricamente y a todo pulmón.

El podre dueño de cuarto estaba llorando en la esquina del cuarto.

-tuve una pesadilla TT-TT

-Y ESO TE DA DERECHO A LEVANTARME! – le grite de nuevo en el mismo tono.

-gomen! Gomen! Sakura-chan! Gomen gomen! – grito llorando.

Simplemente me limite a salir del cuarto y baje al comedor.

-Sa-sakura-chan – me dijo Deidara y Suigetsu viéndome muy extrañamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – les pregunte. Y vi lo que veían, más bien me veían a mí.

Y capte lo que querían decir. Mire mi pijama, era un short que describía muy bien su palabra "Short" era muy corto, poco más debajo de la nalga color negro y una camisa de tirantes rosa palo.

Aunque no le veía lo malo, yo tenía la costumbre de andar en pijama y pantuflas en mi día libre, aunque eso no lo había podido hacer desde que llegaron, todo por "exceso de tiempo"

-Que linda pijama! – dijo Itachi saliendo de la cocina.

-gracias =^.^= - le dije con una sonrisa. -¿ Y los demás? – le pregunte

-Todos están fuera, en misión, excepto nosotros, Tobi, Konan y Sasuke – me dijo Deidara.

-gracias. – dije entrando a la cocina. Ahí estaba Konan.

-Buenos días Sakura-san!

-buenos días, nee.. Konan, mañana te toca cita para ver como sigue tu embarazo.

-claro, gracias.

Sin más aburrimiento Salí de nuevo a la cocina con mi tazón de café y subí de nuevo a mi habitación, quería dormir más.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto vi un bulto acostado en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte mientras me recostaba al otro costado de mi cama.

-nada, solo estaba aburrido. – me contesto el pelinegro.

-¿y yo soy tu payaso para hacerte reír? – le dije en tono severo.

-no me refería a esa clase de entretenimiento – dijo poniendo su medía sonrisa de galan que el mundo ninja esperaba.

-¿ y qué clase de entretenimiento te gusta? – dije coquetamente mientras jugaba con mi dedo índice en su estomago paseándolo de aquí por allá.

-hmnp… me gusta tu pijama… - dijo siguiéndome el juego – aunque de gatita te veías más sexy.

-miiaauuu… - dije jalando su camiseta para arriba, pero no se la quite.

-grrr… - hizo un sonido como el de un tigre y se abalanzo contra mi quedando en cuatro sobre mí, con su boca mordió el borde de mi blusa y giro la cabeza de una manera que también levando mi blusa.

-creo que dejaremos esto para el rato, tengo cosas que hacer – le dije levantándome de la cama.

Se quedo con cara de "What?" pero me hacía sentir bien, después de todo el me rechazo por años, no iba a ponérsela tan fácil, lo de hace tiempo había sido un pequeño aperitivo de todo el banquete, pero aun no se decidía si ya era hora de servir el plato principal.

-hmnp… - fue el único sonido que hizo, que raro ¬¬

Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a hojear la pila de papeles que reposaba sobre mi escritorio, tenía unos expedientes, los comencé a leer, aunque la información ya me la sabía de memoria. Incluso era monótona para mí.

Eran los expedientes de mi equipo, formado por 4 ninjas ANBU, ciertamente ya ni me acordaba de ellos, en los últimos meses no hemos tenido nada importante, las misiones que hay son para gennin, chunnin y sus jounnins senseis de equipo. ANBU no había tenido movimientos grandes.

Sería bueno una dosis de entrenamiento para calentar los músculos.

Después de llamar a mi invocación, aparecieron una lechuza y 2 mariposas negras.

-Reunión en el estadio para todo el equipo. – les ordene a las mariposas, era algo que acababa de perfeccionar, una mariposa era menos llamativa. La lechuza se encargo de llevar unos pergaminos a la torre principal de la aldea.

-¿Reunión? – me pregunto Sasuke.

No conteste, simplemente entre al baño y me cambie por mi uniforme de jounnin; una falda corta negra, una blusa de malla manga larga y un chaleco jounnin que cubría hasta debajo de mi busto.

-no era una pregunta, era una orden – le dije mientras salía de mi habitación y me dirigí directo a el campo.

Cuando llegue solo estaba un chico de cabellos rubios, cortos y alborotados [más o menos como el de Tamaki Souh del Host club] sus ojos era color miel, alto, delgado y vestía como Jounnin.

-Konishiwa, Sakura-san – me saludo a mí y se le quedo viendo a Sasuke, que me había seguido de muy cerca, a pesar de haber llevado tiempo en el equipo no lo conocía, tanto Fuji como mi cuarto integrante acababan de llegar de una larga misión.

-Konishiwa! Fuji – le salude. -

-hmnp….

-Usted debe ser el teniente Uchiha – le dijo dándole la mano, pero el pelinegro no la tomo.

-siento la tardanza… - llego gritando una peli violeta con ojos claros como la luna.

-No te preocupes Tomoka –le dije –para los dos, el es el nuevo Teniente, Uchiha Sasuke

-hmnp… - fue lo único que dijo -para variar

-Mucho gusto! – le saludo animadamente la recién llegada – soy Tomoka Hyuuga.

-Teme! por fin te encontré! – llego Naruto interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento.

-Capitán Uzumaki! –saludaron mis dos subordinados a Naruto.

-¿Quién te da derecho a interrumpir mi entrenamiento! – le grite a Naruto

-nee.. gomene Sakura-chan! – Dijo rascándose la nuca –puedo pelear con tu teniente

-Capitán, Están estrictamente prohibidos los combates entre diferentes equipos. – dijo Fuji, el era de ese tipo de personas que siempre llevan su reglamente edición para bolsillo. – Hakate-san los tiene prohibidos.

-podría ser una buena pelea – apareció Neji desde quien sabe dónde.

-Yo también quiero verla – dijo Itachi, que al igual de Neji apareció de la Nada.

-Que problemático

-mmm… no estaría mal, no han combatido desde que volvió – apareció Kakashi.

-¿De donde aparecieron? – pregunte curiosa.

-Que problemático – aviso Shikamaru y retrocedió unos pasos para tirarse al suelo.

-pero Kakashi-san! Los combates entre diferentes miembros….

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto una recién llegada pelirroja.

-Chidori vs Ransengan – dije dándome por vencida, salieron de la nada, después de todo en esta aldea no se puede hacer nada sin que todo mundo se dé cuenta.

-bien Teme! prepararte para morder el polvo!

-hmnp! Dobe escandaloso! – dijo apenas audible.

Todos nos hicimos automáticamente hacía atrás para dejarles su espacio, hasta las bancas [el estadio donde se hicieron las finales de los chunnin].

-ahí vamos! – grito Naruto a todo pulmón mientras ambos desaparecían y aparecían justo entre los 6 metros que los separaban en un principio haciendo rugir el metal de dos kunais al chocar. Después de su primer encuentro se volvieron a separar. –Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Aparecieron más de 100 Narutos dispersados por toda la zona rodeando completamente a Sasuke.

-Chidorii! – grito Sasuke blandiendo su espada y haciendo nacer el pillar de 1000 aves; el rayo se expandido por su espada y después más allá, cerca de 5 metros, destruyendo muchas de las copias de naranja.

-Rasengan!—gritaron 3 de los Narutos mientras atacaban uno de los ángulos desprotegidos del pelinegro, pero lo logro esquivar bastante bien.

Cada vez más ninjas sin oficio ni benefició se reunían para ver la pelea, entre ellos nuestros compañeros de generación, baya que en Konoha las noticias volaban, aunque con esta velocidad, se podía decir que se tele _transportaban_.

-Katon, Gokakyū no Jutsu [_Expulsión de Fuego, Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego_]– y una enorme bola de fuego apareció destruyendo casi por completo las copias, dejando 5 en pie, que eran las que cubrían al posible Naruto oficial. Todo esto dejando a un Sasuke con una enorme media sonrisa por haberse desasido de todas las copias.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu! [_Jutsu de Innovación) _– grito el rubio y aparecieron dos ranas después de hacer un juego de sellos de sangre, no me acordaba de su nombre, pero habían ayudado a entrenar a Naruto hace tiempo, gama no se que se llamaban. Aunque todas sus ranas tenían nombres raros. – chorro de agua! -Grito a todo pulmón.

Esta ya no era una batalla normal, iba más allá de los límites de la mente de las personas normales.

Peleaban por su honor y su orgullo. El orgullo del que antes conocíamos como el ultimo Uchiha, el último miembro de uno de los clanes más poderosos que hay, el hombre con más orgullo que he conocido en la vida contra el orgullo y carácter del futuro Hokage de Konoha, portador del Kyuubi e hijo del cuarto Hokage, el ninjas más fuerte y sorprendente de la historia, ninja que iba a ser superado por su propio hijo.

No me extrañaba que esta pelea se decidiera tanto, siempre había sido así, desde que eramos gennin. Quien podía trepar más alto en el tronco del árbol. Quien lanzaba mejor las Shurikens. Quien tenía mejor puntería.

Ese tipo de amistad que te hace superarte a ti mismo y los límites de tu cuerpo.

Competitividad. Hubiera deseado tener una persona así. Alguien que me obligara a mejorar más allá de mis ambiciones, pero haberlos tenido como equipo es algo de lo que le estare agradecida a Kami por toda la vida.

El agua de Naruto más una bola de fuego de Sasuke crearon una enorme nube, no era de extrañarse que comenzara a llover.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu– grito esta vez Sasuke haciendo un sello de sangre y trayendo a una enorme serpiente del tamaño de las de Orochimaru cuando invadió la villa.

De nuevo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, por haber superado la invocación de Naruto.

-vas a perder! Dobe! – dijo Sasuke mientras hacía que su mascota destruyera las copias de Naruto y lo pusiera en bastantes aprietos. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Modo hermitaño! – dijo haciendo un movimiento extraño de manos y de pronto sus pupilas cambiaron y aparecieron una extraña sombra naranja en sus ojos.

…

-¿Ese es…? – pregunto Kakashi, que estaba al lado mío, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Cada vez que vemos pelear a Naruto nos trae sorpresas – dijo Neji.

-que problemático.

-ese bakka… - dijo Tsunade nostálgica.

-¿Tsunade-sama? – volteamos todos a verla, nadie esperaba ver a la Hokage aquí.

…

-Estupido teme! crees que tu gusano me va a derrotar! – dijo gritando y con un solo puño hizo desaparecer a la invocación.

-hmnp… - y en ese momento sus ojos pasaron de ser negros como la noche a rojos, unos ojos rojo sangre.

-pelea en serio! – dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciéndolo caer al sueño y rodar varios metros.

Su fuerza y velocidad había crecido, en menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre Sasuke.

-bakka! – le dijo haciendo aparecer unas alas en su espalda y comenzó a levantar vuelo.

-Sabes… he estado perfeccionando una técnica… - le dijo Naruto presumiendo. He hizo un juego de clones.

-Rasengann! – le grito lanzándole un rasengan por enfrente, pero el pelinegro lo esquivo muy fácil.

-creíste que con eso… ¿Qué demonios? Aaa…. – dijo cuando una enorme masa de chakra concentrada iba hacia el y en el intento de escapar le corto una de sus alas.

-conoce mi Rasen Shuriken! – le grito Naruto.

-bakka! – dijo mientras juntaba una enorme cantidad de chakra materializándolo en el rayo al filo de su katana. Probablemente ahí iban tres cuartos de su chakra. –Chidoriii!

Ambos se dirigieron a la más grande velocidad hacía el otro, ambos ya tenían varios raspones y cortadas en el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, pero ninguno lo noto, veían la pelea.

El excelente combate que mis dos compañeros estaban dando, era digno de unos ninjas como ellos. Ambos eran buenos.

Impresionantes técnicas a un nivel que pocos pueden usar. Mangekyo Sharingan, Rasengan, invocaciones magnificas, bolas de fuego, y dos nuevas técnicas que había sacado a relucir Naruto: el modo ermitaño y esa bola de Rasengan que puede lanzarse. El Rasen Shuriken.

Después del impacto se desato un estallido muy fuerte y hubo una gran explosión, seguida por una de las nubes de polvo.

Cuando todo se despejo, ambos estaban en posición de ataque, pero ambos cansados, su nivel de chakra debía de estar más que bajo.

-Ya fue suficiente! – intervino Tsunade saltando entre los dos.

-Oba-chan… aun no terminamos! – chilló Naruto.

-Es un entrenamiento, no un combate a muerte!, Bakka! – le grito la hokage.

-hmnp…

-peleaste genial, Naruto-kun! – le saludo Hinata tomándolo del brazo, era la única chica que siempre utilizaba el "-Kun" en su nombre, yo prefería el "Naru-bakka"

-Gracias Hina-chan! – dijo abrazándola.

-Ya basta de cursilerías – agrego Sai.

-no te metas con el próximo Hokage, Sai! – dijo riéndose el rubio y abrazando más fuerte a su novia.


	14. Hogar: Lugar Donde Alguien Te Espera

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**Cap 13: Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo había pasado rápido, y no había hecho muchas cosas, bueno, en realidad si había hecho muchas cosas, había pasado las últimas semanas en el hospital, había una epidemia entre los menores de la aldea, por ahora ya estaba casi controlada, pero me había pasado 25 horas diarias en el hospital, y eso sin exagerar, pero por ahora ya estaba más relajada, Ino acababa de salir de su cuarentena, había tenido una preciosa niña, tenía el cabello rubio como la madre, y los ojos del color del padre Kiba, ambos estaban encantados, y yo también, era la madrina, y eso me encantaba.

Konan se encontraba en su quinto mes, ya tenía panza, y según los pocos minutos que me tocaba verla en consulta, ya estaba gorda y esperaba un hermoso bebe. En casa nadie la dejaba hacer nada, no querían que él se forzara, pues estaba algo delicada después de un accidente con el horno.

Karín reprochaba, ya que ahora ella era la encargada de la comida y la cocina en general, trataba de ayudarla tanto como pudiera, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Pero ahora Hinata estaba a punto de casarse con Naruto, bueno, no apunto, querían hacerlo para Abril, al igual que el flojo de la aldea con la rubia de la arena, esos dos también estaban comprometidos, pero no había fecha para la boda.

Regrese a casa, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, no estaba tan cansada, así que planeaba ir a ver un poco de tv.

-estoy en casa – dije cuando entre por la puerta.

-bienvenida Sakura-chan – me saludo Tobi como siempre lo hacía.

-gracias Tobi.

-Sakura-chan! Vamos a ver Tv! – me invito como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-bienvenida – me dijeron Itachi, Kisame y Deidara.

-¿Qué ven? - les pregunte

-Los Ninjas También Lloran – contesto Deidara.

-aaa…

-hoy pedimos pizza – me dijo Kisame -¿quieres?

-claro.

Queria descansar, me esperaba un día pesado y lo sabía, después de un buen rato de ver TV me fui a acostar, no quería levantarme hasta mucho tiempo después, hasta que acabara el siguiente día.

Pero como dios no me quiere, el despertador sonó como de costumbre a las cinco de la mañana, y me levante perezosamente, me bañe, y me puse mi uniforme y sobre este mi bata.

La mañana ya era más cálida, estábamos a exactamente 7 días de que empezara la primavera, así que eso me alegro un poco el día, estábamos en cuenta regresiva.

-bueno días Sakura! – me saludo Suigetsu en cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación.

-buenos días Sui-kun – le salude.

-Toma! – me dijo feliz.

-¿Qué es? – le pregunte curiosa

-hoy es el día blanco

[Nota: El **White Day** ("día blanco") es una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín y se celebra el 14 de marzo en Corea y Japón. En esta fecha los hombres que recibieron bombones el día de San Valentín, lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer . A diferencia de en occidente, los orientales no se intercambian regalos el día de San Valentín, sólo las mujeres lo hacen y lo más frecuente es que el regalo consista en bombones. Wikipedia]

-lo había olvidado – le dije sonriendo, pero era mentira, no lo había olvidado, este era el segundo día más cansado en la historia de los días que trabajo en el año. –gracias!

-de nada!

Y seguí mi camino. Cuando baje, el desayuno estaba servido y todos levantados, incluso Konan en su condición ya estaba sentada en el comedor.

-Vamos Chicle, que aproveche! Hoy los chicos nos hicieron la comida – dijo Karin feliz.

-se toman muy enserio el día blanco – les dije mientras me sentaba.

-es más un agradecimiento hacia ti, Sakura-san – hablo por todos Konan –tu nos has dejado vivir en tu casa a pesar de saber que éramos unos ninjas renegados.

-y por todas las gratitudes – hablo después Deidara.

-no hay porque chicos… -les dije sonriendo – ahora todos a comer!

-seep! – grito Tobi.

Todos empezaron a devorar el banquete que estaba servido, no tenía pinta de banquete de restaurant de comida burnet, pero estaba bastante rico, además de estar hecho por nada más ni nada menos que las personas con las que me he acostumbrado estar.

La comida paso bastante agradable, unas bromas por aquí, coscorrones, y cosas así, pero era a lo que estábamos impuestos, un ambiente familiar.

Después de comer me despedí y cada uno me dio una cajita, las agradecí todas las eche a mi bolso.

-Buenos días Haruno-san – me saludo la enfermera en turno.

-buenos días. ¿ya llego Yoshi? – le pregunte

-si, la espera en su consultorio—me dijo

-gracias!

El hospital aun estaba solo, por lo tanto no batalle mucho en llegar hasta mi destino: mi consultorio.

-Buenos días Sakura-san! – me saludo Yoshi.

-bueno días Yoshi.

-Aquí tiene la lista de pacientes – me miro con vergüenza. –y esto es lo que le ha llegado en la mañana de algunos doctores – me dijo entregándome una enorme canasta de palma –que tuve que agarrar con ambas manos y rodearlas, estaba más grande que yo, probablemente como la cerda en sus últimos días.

-¿y la canasta…?

-aaa.. Pensé que la iba a ocupar – me dijo sonriendo, me asome al contenido y estaba llena de pequeñas cajitas de bombones.

-muy bien, hoy es un día largo – dije después de un enorme suspiro.

-ya llego el primer paciente

Lo revise y no tenía nada grave, justo como hace un mes, una lista de muchos pacientes, y los que no habían alcanzado a tomar una de las cien citas que era capaz de dar en un día como este se os dejaban a Yoshi.

Y así fue, tuve una larga lista de pacientes, la canasta se lleno y seguí con una bolsa, Tobi estaría gustoso de comer tanto chocolate. Así que probablemente se lo diera a él, si comiera todo esto terminaría tan gorda que ni cabria por la puerta.

En mi descanso decidí salir un poco, de perdido al recibidor.

-Ya va casi la mitad –me animo mi asistente.

-eso si me anima – dije sarcásticamente –Sai! – le salude al ver al pelinegro –¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le pregunte y vi que Yoshi estaba muy roja.

-vine a ver a la hermosa enfermera que está detrás de ti, feita – dijo coqueto viendo a mi asistente.

-dos es compañía, tres multitud – dije mientras entraba de nuevo a mi consultirio.

-espera! – dijo y me aventó una caja, solo le sonreí y seguí con mi camino a la puerta.

No quería arruinar un momento como ese. Sabía que mi asistente estaba saliendo con alguien, los últimos días había estado muy despistada, me alegraba que mi ex compañero de equipo encontrara el amor.

Había sufrido bastante cuando estaba en ANBU con Danzou.

Seguí con la segunda ronda, pero antes metí la mano en busca de una de las golosinas que me habían dado en la mañana, y saque una azul, sonreí al ver de quien era, así que la abrí, me inquietaba saber qué clase de gustos tenía ese Uchiha en los dulces.

"_¿Esperabas un chocolate? Mejor te daré un mejor regalo en la noche" _

Era lo que decía literalmente. Ese bakka ni siquiera sabía escribir una buena dedicatoria.

El primer paciente llego, así que seguí mi trabajo, paciente tras paciente, cortadas, envenenamientos, y cosas por el estilo, al menos ya no hubo trampas para osos.

Cuando termine con todos deje ir a Yoshi, eran cerca de las 8, así que el turno ya había sido cumplido. Además tenía una cita.

-para el próximo año reduciré el numero de citas – puse una nota mental en mi cabeza, y después me acosté en mi escritorio.

-El próximo año no vas a tener el mismo problema – me dijo una voz desde la puerta. La conocía muy bien. Así que ni siquiera me moleste en levantarme.

-¿y por qué no? – le pregunte curiosa

-porque no creo que quieran ser partidos en dos por un chidori – me dijo

-ese es un buen punto, pero aun así no tienes derecho a partir en dos a mis pacientes. – le regañe mientras me sentaba sobre la madera del mueble, pero aun así le daba la espalda.

-si, sí se quieren pasare de listos con mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos – dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-mmm.. no conozco a esa chica – dije jugando.

-claro que sí – me dijo – eres tu.

-¿yo? ¿tu novia? ¿Cuándo? – me rei, hacerle esto al Uchiha, era mi pasatiempo favorito.

-hmnp… vas a hacer que lo diga ¿verdad? – dijo haciendo lo más parecido a un puchero.

-ya sabes la respuesta.

-hmnp…

-bueno, si no vas a decir nada me voy – dije seria – un jounin me invito a cenar

-hmnp… Saku… ¿quieres ser mí… novia? – dijo, solo sonreí, Sasuke Uchiha era tan fácil de manejar.

-mmm.. lo pensare. – le dije jugando de nuevo.

-tienes cinco segundos, y llevas cuatro

-entonces solo tengo un segundo, eso quiere decir que tengo que contestar ahora, porque si no ya no va a valer, entonces aunque diga que…

-solo dilo, no juegues – me regaño, estaba desesperado.

Me voltee y junte mis labios con los de él, en un principio no reacciono, pero pronto comenzó a seguirme el juego, nuestras lenguas recorrieron cada rincón, y danzaron en más armonía que bailarines profesionales danzando "el lago de los cisnes" todo perfecto.

-¿eso es un si?

-algo así – le dije riendo. El solo sonrió, esa sonrisa socarrona que hacía verse superior, pero que tanto me gustaba, y ahora era solo mía.

-vamos a casa – me dijo

-cárgame – dije como niña chiquita –toy cansada!

-claro –

Me subió a su espalda, mis manos se cerraron en su cuello y mis piernas en su abdomen.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

A medio camino fuimos parados por un ninja ANBU, que nos cito con la hokage, a los dos. Y cuando llegamos a la torre principal de aldea, nos encontramos con que ya todos estaban reunidos todo lo que había sido Akatsuki y Hebi.

-bien chicos, los reuní a todos porque ya han cumplido su fase de prueba – hablo la Godaime.

-¿no era un año? – hablo Tobi

-No, solo les dijimos eso, han demostrado ayudar mucho en varias misiones y todos han demostrado su lealtad a la aldea.

-¿entonces….? –pregunto Deidara

-Ya son ninjas oficiales de Konoha –hablo Tsunade. –ahora les entregare sus bandas.

-Tsuande-sama! -grito Shuzune entrabo al despacho – hay una emergencia en el hospital!

-Sakura! Vee! – me ordeno.

Tanto Shuzune como yo corrimos hasta el hospital lo más rápido que pudimos. Me hubiera gustado ver la pequeña celebración y en la entrega de las bandas y esas cosas, pero cuando llegue al hospital me di cuenta que de verdad era una emergencia.

Un grupo de Gennin habían caído a un campo minado, y estaban gravemente heridos.

Dije adiós a mi noche de descanso, me la pase todo el tiempo curando las horribles quemadas de los niños, y reconstruyendo cuanto podíamos, fueron más de 14 horas en quirófano.

No Salí hasta el siguiente día a las once de la mañana, me habían dado ese día completo libre, para descansar, pues las últimas 23 horas habían sido de muerte.

-Ya llegue! – grite al llegar, pero nadie me contesto…

La sala estaba completamente limpia, la cocina y todo, en el pretil había una nota.

_Sakura-san_

_Lamentamos mudarnos sin despedirnos, pero nos pidieron que moviéramos todo cuanto antes, también supimos lo del hospital, estamos completamente agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros._

_Tsunade-sama nos facilito unas casas en un edificio cerca del destrito Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi comenzaran hoy mismo con la recostrucción. _

_Iremos a visitarte en cuanto nos desocupemos._

_Konan, Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Suigetsu, Juggo, Karin, Hidan y Kakazu._

Leí algo triste la nota, fui directo al balcón que había en el segundo piso, hay siempre estaban Hidan y Kakazu peleando, Zetsu en el jardín cuidando las flores junto con Kisame en el lago.

Sasori también siemore andaba por aquí y por allá peleando con Deidara hacerca de sus obras.

Tobi y sus tonteras…

Suigetsu y la Zanahoria parlante de la misma forma.

Itachi… Juggo… Sasuke.,.. Konan y Pen…

Me quede dormida en el sillón aun escuchando en mi mente todo el escándalo que había en la casa.

Dormí hasta la noche, eran las ocho según el reloj que colgaba en la pared. La casa parecía desierta, no había sonido alguno más que mi propio corazón latiendo lentamente.

Reí

Me había acostumbrado a esa bola de idiotas tanto que ahora los extrañaba. ¿Quién lo diría?

Me había acostumbrado a todo el ruido que generaban

Me había acostumbrado a sus peleas

Me había acostumbrado en añorar el silencio

Me había acostumbrado a pelear con Karin

Me había acostumbrado a las tonterías de Tobi

Me había acostumbrado a tantas cosas que había añorado sin saber. Amor, cariño.

Pero sobretodo me había acostumbrado a llegar a casa y que alguien me dijera "bienvenido"

Porque eso es un **hogar: un lugar donde alguien te esp**

…_**.**_

_**The End**_

…

**A que no se lo esteraban, ¿verdad?**

**Pero si va a ver un epilogo.**

**Tambien ya quiero empezar uno nuevo: ****Seishitsu Henka. **** En este fic quise jugar con todas las creaciones de Kishimoto-san.**

**Se trata de una escuela, donde solo van Shinobis, unos seres con ciertos poderes, diferentes a los humanos. Es una clase de Universo Alterno, donde hay seres diferentes con poderes especiales para controlar la naturaleza.**

**Aquí abra mucho occ… una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, este todavía estará en versión de prueba, si les gusta lo continuo, y si no pues no.**

**Magy-Souh!**


	15. EPILOGO

**Declaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary: **Konoha está llena de ninjas… ¿criminales? Así es, la gloriosa aldea escondida entre las hojas se está llenando de los peores criminales rango S de la historia del mundo Ninja.

**Notas de autor:** este historia ocurre en el mundo de Naruto, pero la historia cambia bastante. Espero que les guste y esta historia merezca un Review!

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: _– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

.

.

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera…**

**.**

**.**

No eran más de las once de las mañana en la villa de Konoha, el día estaba bastante tranquilo, el clima estaba agradable, aun era invierno, pero la primavera estaba a vuelta de la esquina; los palos de los árboles ya se empezaban a teñir de verde así como los pastizales.

En fin… todo estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, y esa tranquilidad se reflejaba más en uno de los edificios, donde casualmente no había pasado ni unas 15 horas de que habían llegado más de una docena de nuevos inquilinos.

Estaban acomodados individualmente, a excepción de la pareja de Akatsuki. Y para ser más específicos, ninguno hacía nada productivo.

Deidara, que estaba tirado en su cama jugaba aburridamente con una figura de arcilla que el mismo había hecho, era un muñequito que lo hacía girar con sus dedos tomándolo de la cabecita.

Kisame simplemente observaba una pecera, viendo nadar a dos pequeños peces payaso de un lado a otro como si fuera lo más entretenido que hubiera visto en toda su azulina vida. Hasta el mismo aceptaba que jugar a las escondidillas solo era más divertido.

Sasori pulía su última creación, pero el mismo hubiera jurado que sus oídos zumbaban por el reinante silencio de su habitación.

Zetsu por su parte hablaba con el mismo, peleaba y lo peor es que perdía su propia discusión.

Tobi se auto carcomía, si no fuera por su valiosa compañía y amigo inseparable, el Kyuubi se estuviera volviendo loco. De repente se le salían frases como "Deidara-sempai… prende la tele" o cualquier frase sin sentido a sus compañeros.

Los Uchihas estaban viendo por dónde empezar, tenían mucho que limpiar, todo su barrio, la hokage les había entregado todo lo que un día había sido el distrito de su familia.

En fin, todo se resume en dos palabras: Completo Aburrimiento.

Y algo parecido le sucedía a la pelirosa.

La casona Haruno probablemente fue la que sintió más el cambio, todo en completo silencio, igual que en las últimas horas, más que una casa de una chica de 18, parecía un cementerio, donde todo es materia muerta.

Ni siquiera Naruto, Sai, Neji o Kakashi estaban por el lugar, todos estaban en misión, y ella libre, incluso Ino estaba en el hospital.

-Que aburrimiento… - se dijo así misma, había estado tomando su desayuno, termino y lavo todos los trastos que había ensuciado, después aseo su habitación y por último sacudió un poco los muebles de la casa, incluso hizo un enorme pastel de chocolate para desaburrirse.

Prendió el televisor en busca de algo bueno para matar el tiempo en su hasta ahora eterno día libre.

Para su mala suerte tampoco encontró nada bueno, solo estaban las noticias recientes, nada que no se hubiera enterado, las enfermeras del hospital eran más rápidas que cualquier noticiero exprés.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿sii? – pregunto mientras corría escaleras abajo a atender el llamado

-Sakuu-chan! – le llamaron desde afuera.

-¿Tobi? – pregunto extrañada.

-nee.. Saku-chan, si te molesta me dices, pero es que estaba muy aburrido en mi casa TT-TT – dijo con dos cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos mientras agarraba a su peluche nerviosamente –además te extrañe!

-no, claro que no me molesta – dijo sonriendo, ella también se sentía más que sola y abandonada, compañía le venía como anillo al dedo en esos momentos. – pasa!

El pequeño subió corriendo hasta la terraza en el segundo piso y se sentó de un brinco en uno de los sillones

-Wiii! – grito emocionado.

-¿quieres pastel? – le pregunto

-Seep! Pastel! Kyuubi-chan también quiere! – grito como niño pequeño.

Tocc Toocc [nótese que es un efecto de sonido]

-Ya voy! – grito yendo de nuevo a atender la puerta. -¿Sasori?

El pelirrojo entro, y se fue a sentar con Tobi, a ambos les sirvieron una rebanada de pastel y volvieron a llamar la puerta.

Primero fue Deidara, seguido por Suigetsu, Juugo, Zetsu, y todos, incluso Pein y Konan.

-¿Itachi y Sasuke? – le pregunto la pelirosa, pues eran los únicos faltantes en la reunión ocasionada por el aburrimiento.

-estan re-organizando un tal barrio Uchiha –contesto Suigetsu.

-deberíamos ir a ayudarlos – contesto Karin gustosa –yo quiero conocer el barrio Uchiha

-deberíamos de ir a ver donde vive esa comadreja –soltó Kisame aburrido

- no se… - dudo el albino de Akatsuki. –Jashin dice que hoy es día de descanso.

-podemos ir a ayudar – termino la oji-jade.

-entonces vamos! –grito ansioso Tobi.

-pfff… no me darán ni un quinto de Ryo por eso – se quejo Kakazu.

-Vamos!

Y así todo el pelotón fue a dar hasta el barrio Uchiha, que hasta para Sakura era la primera vez que entraba, esa zona siempre había estado cerrada para cualquiera, ni siquiera Sasuke después de la muerte de sus padres habían entrado.

Era uno de los distritos más grandes de toda Konoha, al igual que el Senju y el Hyuuga, había abanicos pintados, bordados, marcados y hasta incrustados por todo el lugar, incluso los árboles tenían el abanico tallado en el tronco.

Todos estaban fascinados, la mayoría de las habitaciones eran enormes, pero nada comparado con la residencia principal, una mansión del tamaño de la se Sakura, donde podrían vivir fácilmente y con todas las comodidades todos, tal como lo habían hecho anteriormente, aunque la casa de Sakura había sido bastante modificada para todo el proceso.

-Sasukeee! Itachiiii! –grito Tobi dos kilómetros antes de llegar (nótese la exageración, realmente solo fueron un par de metros)

-¿no se suponía que veníamos de infraganti? -.-U–pregunto Suigetsu y a todos se les cayó una gota estilo anime

-perdónnnn! TT-TT – grito Tobi llorando de nuevo.

-¿qué hacen aquí ¬¬? –les pregunto a todos un pelinegro de ojos azabache y pelo de "gallina"

-venimos a ayudarte Sasuke-kun! – grito primero la pelirroja compañera del azabache.

-genial! Ocupábamos ayuda! – salió el de coleta antes de que su hermano los mandara todos por un tubo.

-Tobi ser un buen chico! Tobi querer una casa también! – dijo feliz el pequeño y todos se le quedaron viendo, sobre todo los do Uchihas.

-tendrás tu casa Tobi – le dijo con una sonrisa Itachi.

-¿estas loco, Itachi? – le pregunto en voz baja Sasuke.

-luego te explico! – le dijo sonriendo.

-Biennn! Empecemoss! – grito un Tobi ahora vestido con un overol de mezclilla, y una escoba y un trapeador, atrás una bolsa con varios plomeros, que quien sabe donde los saco.

-¿Si yo limpio también me dan una casa? – pregunto Suigetsu

-solo Sakura podrá vivir en el distrito Uchiha – dijo Sasuke con una medio sonrisa, esa que solo sabía hacer él.

-¿y yo porque? – Pregunto la oji jade – yo si tengo casa!

-pero la novia y próxima madre de mis hijos debe vivir en mi casa, Sa-Ku-Ra!

-¿Quuéééé? -preguntaron todos con una cara de O.o!

-Si yo vivo aquí, todos tienen que vivir aquí! – le dijo su novia, creyendo que de esta manera se iba a zafar.

El menor de los sobrevivientes Uchihas se quedo callado, haciendo sonreír de oreja a oreja a su pequeña y tierna novia, se la estaba pensando.

-pero bajo mis reglas – dijo al fin y todos se sorprendieron más ante la respuesta.

-seee! – fue lo que dijeron algunos.

La escena fue cerrada por un mágico beso entre los dos protagonistas, que incluso pudieron escuchar cuetes.

Más bien si los escucharon, cortesía del artista del "boommm" del lugar.

…

Todos habían escogido una casa, los más próximos eran Pein y Konan, de ahí iba una para todo Taka.

Sasori, Deidara y Tobi tenían otra. Y así sucesivamente, todas en el mismo barrio, en la misma calle, como si fueran muchas casitas pegaditas.

Naruto también se la vivía por ahí, había querido pelear una de las propiedades pero no obtuvo nada.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde del 23 de Julio, un día bastante especial para la familia Uchiha. Y más porque era el cumpleaños del líder del clan, esposo desde hace 8 años de la señora Sakura Uchiha y padre de tres hijos.

¿Había algo que lo pudiera hacer sentir más feliz de lo que era ahora su vida?

Eso era algo prácticamente imposible, pero para Sakura, no había imposibles.

Esa era la razón por la que ahora amigos y familiares del Jounin Sasuke Uchiha estaban escondidos tras los muebles de su casa y alertas a la entrada del susodicho.

Solo se escuchaban pequeños susurros en "¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿ya casi?"

Estaba Suigetsu y Karin muy juntos, y en medio de ambos una niña, una linda niña de 5 años de cabello blanco con destello rojos, una linda niña.

Naruto y Hinata también estaban, con 3 hijos, querían dejar descendencia xD

Al final Neji y Tenten también se casaron, una muy feliz pareja de enamorados, y al igual que todas las demás, tuvieron sus retoños, dos lindos niños.

Había bastantes parejas, ya todas habían formado a sus sucesores, una nueva generación.

Y cuando por fin la puerta se abrió una bola de confetis y globos de dejo caer sobre todos.

-Sorpresaa! – fue lo que todos gritaron dejando al Jounin con cara de What?

-feliz cumple teme! – el primero en saludar fue su inseparable garrapata y amigo del alama Naruto Uzumaki.

-feliz cumpleaños papí! – le dijeron al mismo tiempo un par de gemelos, una niña y un niño, ambos de ojos verdes, el varón de pelo negro y la niña de cabellera rosada, igual que la madre.

-gracias – les dijo a los dos cargándolas, uno con cada brazo.

-Feliz cumple ototo… - le dijo esta vez su hermano tocándole la frente con los dedos, como solía hacerlo de pequeños.

-Papá! Sopo verde! – le dijo un niño, su hijo, con su cabello y sus ojos, pero las fracciones de la madre.

-feliz cumpleaños, amor – esta vez fue Sakura quien lo felicito, dándole un fugaz beso en la boca, corto, pero tierno.

-mi regalo me lo das después – le dijo riendo –nos vemos en la noche, señora U-chi-ha – le dijo lo ultimo en el oído y solo para ella.

Después de ser felicitado por media Konoha, sambutieron a Sasuke en contra de su voluntad al pastel, todos comieron, tomaron refrescos, incluso hasta hicieron una guerra de pastel con la parte donde se había sido grabada la cara del azabache.

Toda una familia…

-ahora si quiero mi regalo… - se quejo el Uchiha quitándose una mancha de betún en sus negros mechones.

-te viste muy infantil – se burlo la chica. –pero aun así tienes tres hijos.

-Hijos – hablo el moreno llamando la atención de sus tres hijos –ya hay que ir a dormir, su mamá esta muy cansada y quiere dormir! Así que no la molesten, ni a mí tampoco!

-hai! Oto-san! – dijeron los tres como soldaditos y corrieron escaleras arriba.

-¿alguna otra escusa? – le pregunto acorralándola contra la barra del pretil.

-ninguna…

-entonces nos vamos…

Y levanto a su esposa tal como lo había hecho la noche de bodas, la cargo hasta el cuarto solo escuchándose desde afuera un pequeño click del seguro como poniendo un "No Molestar"

**FUERA DE ESCENA:**

NARUTO: porque yo solo tuve un dialogo! TT-TT la serie se llama "Naruto" por lo tanto yo debo ser el protagonista!

SASUKE: porque la historia es Sasu-Saku! Eso quiere decir…

SAKURA: ufffss… tengo unas merecidas vacaciones…

KARIN: si… estuvo cansado

SUIGETSU: si tu ni apareciste, Zanahoria!

SAKURA: dejen de pelear! O hago un "capítulo especial" y los matare a ambos.

KARIN Y SUIGETSU: amor y paz! xD

SASUKE: hmnp… se acabo el tiempo…

SAKURA: nos vemos! Y grax por haber leído TT-TT

NARUTO: yo aun discuto que no Sali!

SAKURA: sorry chicos! Me tengo que ir!

KARIN: A dónde vas pelo de chicle?

SAKURA: pues obvio! A arreglarme para la fiesta de fin de producción!

ITACHI: no fue una producción ¬¬ fue un escrito! No hay productores ni nada! La escritora hace lo que se le da la gana!

SASUKE: hnmp.. solo estas celoso porque tu no saliste!

SUIGETSU: también porque no te emparejaron, ni siquiera con una zanahoria andante!

KARIN; ¿Cómo que una zanahoria parlante?

SASUKE: eso no importa! Estas celoso!

DEIDARA-SASORI-SASUKE-SUIGETSU: esta celoso! Esta celoso!

ITACHI: no estoy celoso! Además si tengo a mi amor!

TODOS: Quien? O.o

ITACHI: la misma escritora n.n!

TODOS: ¿quee? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?¿dónde?

ITACHI: después de cada capítulo! Y ella tiene más poder! Muajaja!

SASUKE: pues yo no le doy permiso que viva en el barrio Uchiha! :P!

ITACHI: no ocupamos! Tenemos una mansión más grande que la tuya! Ototo-baka!

SAKURA: se acabo el tiempo!

TODOS: Byeee!


End file.
